The Child of Anubis – Book 1
by RaisingHeartExelion
Summary: Aurora, the bearer of the Millennium Earring, is new in Domino City where she becomes friends with Yugi, the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle. The two souls of their Millennium Items have a forgotten past, and are looking for answers in Aurora's dreams. But what if Aurora's Millennium spirit is something more than they first thought? Yami/OC, Yugi/OC/Joey
1. Furious Battle, Shadow Game

**I started collecting Yu-Gi-Oh! trading cards not so long time ago and began watching Season 0 and Duel Monsters when I came up with this idea to write my own version. The first chapters will take place during Season 0 before they move into Duel Monsters.**

**There will be Japanese words (****_italics_****), honorifics and some characters will have their English names instead of their Japanese. Several episodes of Season 0 won't be in this story because I have many ideas how Season 0 and Duel Monsters are going to fit together.**

**I'll focus on to make each chapter MAX 10 pages! So some episodes might be two or three chapters.**

**You can find the link to Aurora's profile on my Profile here at FF.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 1: Furious Battle; Shadow Game**

_There was the sound of an inferno and a loud roar of a non-human creature as people screamed in fear._

_ "__It's useless! We cannot seal ****** with only our power!" a man yelled._

_ "__****** was freed from his seal because of his child! She should have been eliminated long time ago!" another man growled._

_ "__Don't talk about ****** like that! It wasn't her fault in the first place! It was her father who forced her to break ******'s seal! She would never do something as foolish as to release ******!" a young girl's voice spoke up._

_ "__Don't defend that cursed child, ****! It's her fault we're going to lose our country and all the people!" the first man yelled back._

_ "__If no one of us can stop ******, then I'll go", a man with a leader voice said._

_ "__B-But Pharaoh ****!" the second man stuttered._

_ "__It's my duty as Pharaoh to protect my land and people. I'll use the Millennium ****** to seal away ****** once again", the Pharaoh spoke._

_ "__****, that's suicide!" the girl shrieked._

_ "__I am aware of that, ****, but I have to", the Pharaoh retorted._

_ "__N-No…", another girl's weak voice spoke up. "It's…my fault ****** got released. I must…repair my mistake by…sacrificing myself to seal him away…"_

_ "__******, no! I'll never let you do that! You'll die if you try to seal ****** in your condition!" the Pharaoh panicked._

_ "__I… I know, but… I'm taking the risk…so the people won't…lose their pharaoh…", the weak girl said._

_ "__******!" the first girl yelled out in fear._

_ "__No! Don't go, ******!" the Pharaoh cried._

_ "__R-Remember…one thing, Pharaoh…", the weak girl spoke up. "I-"_

_The sound of the inferno swallowing something was heard as another roar of the non-human creature filled the air._

_ "__AMAURA!"_

**XXXXX – Aurora's POV**

"Aurora-sama!"

I snapped out from that daydream I just had. It felt like it was another of those flashbacks I used to have. It was a long time ago since I had the latest flashback. I could only hear voices in the flashbacks, but never the names for some reason. But now… I finally heard one of them.

Amaura.

Why did it sound so similarly to my own name?

I looked to the left to see the small transparent spirit of Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant float next to me with a worried expression. She was actually a Duel Monster card, but with the small power of my Millennium Earring, shaped in the Eye of Horus, I could summon Duel Monsters in spirit form and only I was able to see them.

The Millennium Earring was the last thing Dad had sent to me before he disappeared all of a sudden during an excavation in Egypt. I accidently found out the earring had some sort of special power and could summon the spirit forms of my Duel Monsters. I had the earring on my right ear that was hidden by my hair.

"Yes, Val?" I whispered.

"Are you feeling unwell, Aurora-sama?" Valkyrie asked.

"No, I'm not. Why?" I replied.

"You looked like you've faded away into another world. Was it a flashback?" Valkyrie questioned.

I nodded, "Yes, it was."

My name is Aurora and I am sixteen years old. My hair is usually down, but I decided to have a different hairstyle whenever I go to school. I have waist-long chocolate brown hair with natural blonde highlights and the center parting of my bangs is on the left side of my head. I have sky-blue eyes and a skinny but still the usual curvy hourglass figure with pale cream skin and C-cup.

Today was my first day in Domino High School, and since it was a Japanese school I had to wear a school uniform. It consisted of a pink blazer with a blue bowtie, white undershirt with long sleeves, white socks, dark brown shoes, and a blue skirt that reached to my mid-thighs. I actually added black tight short shorts in case someone dared to lift my skirt from behind or if I needed to bend down to pick up something. I should have started high school one week ago, but my Mom and I had been busy with our moving to Domino City. Now we lived with my Japanese grandma and cousin who owned a karate dojo. I stood outside of a classroom, waiting for the signal to enter, tugging slightly the two braids I had braided in the morning.

"You'll do all right, Aurora-sama", Valkyrie cheered me on.

I smiled by her encouragement, "I hope so."

"Enter!" a loud woman's voice yelled from the classroom.

It was my new teacher Miss Chouno who I disliked at once when I first saw her five minutes ago, but I refused to show it. I opened the door and walked up to the front of the classroom. I could hear gasps among the students when they saw me.

"Introduce yourself", Miss Chouno ordered with a fake sweet voice.

"My name is Aurora Ueda Pax. I recently moved from Canada to Japan. I hope we'll all get along", I introduced myself with a small smile.

The students gasped even louder when they heard my name. The gossip began immediately among them.

"Aurora Ueda Pax? As in Aurora Pax from Canada?" a boy mumbled.

"You mean the singer who retired two years ago? That's impossible!" another boy said.

"Miho is a huge fan! Miho wants your autograph!" a girl with long light purple, or was it blue, hair tied up into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon chirped.

"Stay quiet, everyone!" Miss Chouno said, making then whole classroom silent.

The truth is; I was a singer in my home country Canada. I always wrote my own songs based on my inner emotions, and they always made huge success. That made me world-wide famous, but I never went on a tour because I had my limits on how much time I wanted to spend on my career. However, ever since Dad disappeared, I retired because I didn't feel like singing anymore because something about my singing always made someone precious to me disappear. Just like my brother…

I took a quick glance around the classroom. Many of the students had disbelief expression while a few of them were excited to see an old celebrity and the rest of them looked bored. However, there was a boy that captured my attention. He was the shortest by all students, but it was his unusual hair that brought my attention. His hair was black that spiked up wildly with magenta on the edges while having blond bangs that were spikes in his face and parted to the side.

Sometimes in my flashbacks, I could see silhouettes of the people talking and one of them always had the exactly same hairstyle as this boy. Did I just find a piece that could fit in the mystery of my Millennium Item?

"Your seat will be the empty one in the back", Miss Chouno informed me.

Seeing the only empty seat in the back of the classroom next to the windows, I began walking towards it. I could feel the students' glances on me, but I ignored them. When I walked past the boy with the spiky hair, I met his eyes and saw they were amethyst purple, but I also felt a spark inside me like I'd known him somewhere before. I brushed the feeling aside and went to my seat.

I sat down while hooking my school bag on the hook that was attached to my desk and looked down on the desk. Valkyrie was sitting in front of me on the edge of the desk and swung her legs, excited to see a school and many students.

After a quick attendance, I found out the spiky haired boy's name was Mutou Yugi, or Yugi Mutou if you read his name in the western way. I was still new with Japanese customs, but I was learning fast.

**XXXXX**

After a few torturing hours with Miss Chouno, it was finally lunchtime. The students left to either buy lunch or go out to play with their friends. I remained in the classroom as I brought out the _bentou_ box my grandma had made this morning from my school bag.

"A-_Anoo_…"

I looked up to see the ribbon girl from earlier who wanted my autograph stand beside my desk with another girl who had brown shoulder-length hair and blue eyes. The ribbon girl was holding an ex of one of my CDs, making me realize she truly wanted my autograph.

"C-Can I have your autograph, please?" the ribbon girl asked nervously while holding out the CD holder in front of me.

"Relax, Miho", the other girl told her friend. "There's no need to get nervous."

I smiled at the girl called Miho before taking the CD holder. "Sure." I dug up a marker from my school bag and removed the cork. "What do you want me to write?"

I could see how Miho tried to resist shrieking in happiness. "J-Just 'From Aurora-san to Miho-chan', please."

I smiled while writing the requested autograph and even blew carefully so the marker would dry faster. "Here you go, Miho-chan", I said while holding up the CD holder.

Miho shrieked before taking back her CD with a happy smile. "_Arigatou_, Aurora-san!"

"You're welcome", I nodded back with a small smile.

"By the way, I'm Masaki Anzu", the brown haired girl said. "This is my friend Nosaka Miho. She's a huge fan of yours."

"So there're still fans out there?" I asked in surprise. "Celebrities who retire are usually being forgotten."

"Miho can never forget Aurora-san!" Miho smiled.

"Miho, we need to go before the line to the school shop gets crowded!" Anzu reminded her friend.

"Oh, that's right!" Miho exclaimed. "_Ikou_, _ikou_!"

The two girls ran out of the classroom, leaving me alone… Well, almost alone. Yugi was in his seat and played with some cards. I've heard how a boy had asked him if he wanted to play basketball, but he had declined.

Now when I was watching him, he seemed to be very lonely. Just like how I used to be in my old school after I began my career. I kind of spaced out while I ate a rice ball from my _bentou_ box.

Valkyrie noticed me spacing out once again. "Aurora-sama?" I turned my head to the left, making me look like I looked out through the window. "Why are you looking so sad? Aren't you happy that you still have a fan?"

I mouthed, "I'm fine, Val. I just feel a bit…down for some reason."

Valkyrie didn't look so convinced by my answer, but nodded. "Okay… But try to make some friends."

I was about to grab some food with the chopsticks I've brought with me when I heard Yugi talk to himself. I turned around and saw a golden box on his desk. I couldn't really see how it looked like from my seat, but I felt some sort of energy that made me shiver. Was it possible that it was…another Millennium Item?

"…the quiz. The treasure in this box is something you can see, but you've never seen before. So! What is it? The answer is-"

All of a sudden, the box was taken by a tall boy with messy blond hair and crimson mixed brown eyes. If I remembered correctly, his name was Joey Wheeler.

"Wheeler-kun!" Yugi said in surprise.

"Yugi, why are you talking to yourself?" Joey asked. "'Can see but can't see', saying a bunch of stuff I don't get."

"Ah! Please return that!" Yugi stood up and reached for the box, but failed since he was short.

Joey was playing around with the box while Yugi chased after him, begging to have his property back. I sat there and glared at the sight. I knew bullying when I saw it. Valkyrie was also glaring and puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"Man, timidly treasuring this box…", Joey said with a fake bored voice. "You know, Yugi… That's the part of you that really pisses me off. Let me coach you into being more of a man!" Now he began playing with the box again with a smirk on his face. "You want this box back, right? If so, then come at me full force!"

"I…I HATE FIGHTING AND VIOLENCE!" Yugi yelled loudly making me, Valkyrie and Joey wince at the sound and cover our ears.

"Geez! You got no guts, but you've got a loud voice!" Joey complained.

"Just give me that box back", Yugi begged in a quieter voice.

"Yeah! Stop it, Joey!"

A new boy stood by the door. He had dark brown eyes, brown hair that was spiked forward and tan skin. I think his name was Tristan Taylor.

"Oh?! You want something? First year student president reject, clean-up member; Tristan Taylor", Joey teased.

"I'm not a clean-up member! I'm a beautification club member!" Tristan shouted.

"Your voice is loud too!" Joey grumbled, holding his free hand to his ear.

"I had enough of this nonsense!" Valkyrie growled at the scene. "I'm going to teach Wheeler-san a lesson!" She was about to draw out her sword from the sheath attached to her belt when I stopped her.

"It would be useless, Val. You're a spirit so you won't be able to do any physical harm", I said. "Let me do this instead."

The boys were busy listening to Tristan while I snuck up from behind with Valkyrie snickering proudly. Joey took a quick peek inside the box before he closed it. "What? How boring", he grumbled.

Then I grabbed the box and walked back to Yugi, holding the box between my hands. "You're not a real man when you're acting such a jerk and picking on people who are weaker than yourself. It only proves that you are nothing but a coward", I told Joey strictly. "Besides, you shouldn't take other's properties without their permission."

"Aurora-chan…", Yugi said in surprise.

"I'm not picking on the weak. I'm making Yugi a man", Joey explained while sweat dropping.

Valkyrie snorted while putting her hands on her hips, "That only proves he's a bigger fool."

Anzu just came back and must have heard the commotion because she hit Joey and Tristan on their heads from behind. The boy yelled out in pain and turned around to see the culprit.

"Masaki!"

"Anzu!" Yugi exclaimed happily.

"You know she said the truth. If you two are just going to cause trouble, then leave!" Anzu pointed to the door.

Just then Miho walked into the classroom and gasped loudly when Anzu had exclaimed her sentence.

"Oh, _gomen_, Miho. That wasn't directed to you", Anzu apologized quickly.

"I was surprised! There're so many people in the shop that I still haven't had lunch…", Miho sighed sadly.

"That's not good! I'll buy it for you right away!" Tristan insisted.

"Wait! I'm going too!" Joey said.

Then the two boys ran out of the room and down the hall while Anzu and Miho watched them. "Man! Those guys!" Anzu growled under her breath.

I turned my attention to Yugi and held out the golden box for him. "Here, Mutou-kun."

"Ah, _arigatou_, Aurora-chan!" Yugi smiled as he grabbed his box, but suddenly got timid. "Is it okay if I address you by your first name?"

"I have nothing against it", I shook my head with a small smile. "Besides, in the western, people call each other by their first name."

Miho went out to the corridor to wait for Tristan to bring her lunch while the rest of us sat down around Yugi's desk.

"Impressive. They're pretty scared of you, Anzu", Yugi commented.

"If I act soft they'll mess with me. Yugi, sometimes you've got to have guts", Anzu replied.

"But, Wheeler-kun isn't that bad a guy…", Yugi mumbled.

"Why is Mutou-san trying to defend the bully? Makes no sense", Valkyrie murmured beside my ear.

"Saying that about such a guy is why people mock you", Anzu added quickly.

"That's true", I agreed. "I've seen students back in Canada who were just like you, Mutou-kun, and sadly they didn't end up well with all the bullying they had to endure." I sneaked down a glance on the golden box, noticing the Eye of Horus on it. "Sorry if I may be a bit forward, but what's in this box?"

"Oh, right! Anzu, Aurora-chan, you haven't seen this, right? Let me show you two my secret", Yugi smiled.

"I'll keep it secret, let me see", Anzu nodded.

"My lips are sealed", I said.

Once Yugi opened the box, I saw several pieces of some sort of a puzzle. Just like the box, they seemed to be made of pure gold.

"Beautiful!" Anzu exclaimed while picking up a piece. "Are these parts? It's all scattered."

"It looks like a puzzle to me", I said.

"That's because it IS a puzzle", Yugi smiled. "I haven't finished it, so I don't know what its shape is yet. So, it's something you can see, but can't."

"Ah, now I understand what you meant with that riddle from before", I commented, remembering what Yugi said a few minutes ago.

"My house is a game store, so we've got games from various countries", Yugi explained for me. "This is the prided find of someone who used to own the store. They found it in an Egyptian ruin. It's a very rare puzzle."

"Egypt?" Anzu mumbled.

My eyes widened when I heard the puzzle came from Egypt. It was just like my Millennium Earring! Now I could confirm these items must have some sort of connection to each other.

Yugi held up the golden box, "Well look, there's all these strange markings carved around the box."

"Those are called hieroglyphs, and the Egyptian used to read backwards", I commented.

Yugi turned his attention on me once again, "Aurora-chan, you know about the Ancient Egypt?"

"Just a little", I made a so-so gesture with my hand. "My father used to be an archeologist who knew a lot about the Ancient Egypt. He often went on excavations and brought back treasures for exhibitions."

"Can he read the hieroglyphs?" Yugi asked excited.

I let out a deep sigh as I looked out through the window with a sad expression. "He could, but not any longer."

"Why not?" Anzu asked.

I looked down to the floor, "Because…he disappeared without any warning and has been missing for two years."

Yugi and Anzu were quiet when I told them the truth. I felt a tear escape my eye, but I wiped it away before they could notice it. Valkyrie touched my cheek and rubbed it to comfort me. She and the other Duels Monsters knew about my missing father.

"I'm sorry…", Yugi said quietly.

"Me too…", Anzu said.

I shook my head and turned back to them with a small smile. "Please don't worry. I'm fine. Besides, we were talking about something exciting here."

"That's right!" Yugi exclaimed happily. "I'm guessing the meaning of this is written here. 'The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted.'" Both Anzu and I were quiet until Yugi laughed. "Yeah, I said too much! Eh… You must think I'm dumb… I see it in your eyes."

Anzu let out a forceful laugh, "No way!"

"But who knows? The hieroglyphs might really mean just what you said, Mutou-kun", I said. "So what do you wish for?"

"No, no. This much definitely, definitely, definitely is a secret, okay?" Yugi gave us a playful wink.

**XXXXX**

School was over around 4 pm. When I walked outside, the sun was about to set down for the day. Students were saying "good-bye" and "see you tomorrow" before going alone or with some friends. I heard some noise to the right and saw a group of tough men from third year punching and kicking the air. Their leader was giving them order about the rules of the school. I think they called themselves the Public Moral. For some reason, I could see a dark aura coming from the leader.

Valkyrie shivered and rubbed her arms, "Is it just me, or do I feel cold around those men?"

I nodded, "Let's go, Val."

Without any complications, we got home and I went to train karate after I've finished homework. I started practicing karate with my brother back in Canada when I was 7 years old. It was mostly the basics of the martial art we've learned. Now that I moved to Japan, I could learn advance karate with my 23 years old cousin Yamato Ueda.

If you wonder what our house look like, it's a big one-stairs traditional Japanese house with a dojo right next to it.

**XXXXX**

The next whole day I noticed Yugi was acting scared and worried. He didn't speak to anyone, not even to Anzu, and the boys from yesterday, Joey and Tristan, were in a very bad shape. Something inside me told me I had to return in the evening.

So after school, and when it slowly turned into evening, I came up with an excuse to leave home for a moment and ran all the way back to school with Valkyrie flying beside me. I had changed into a red baggy t-shirt and black trousers, making them my jogging clothes, and my hair tied up into a knot.

"I really hope you have wrong, Aurora-sama", Valkyrie said sadly. "Mutou-san doesn't deserve to get hurt."

"Me too, Val. But I fear my guts is right", I replied.

I went to the back of the school and stopped when I saw the horrible sight in front of me. The leader of the Public Moral, Ushio, was hurting Yugi in many ways. Punching him, kicking him, pulling his hair. Then to finish it all, Ushio kicked Yugi so his face hit the wall of the school building.

"MUTOU-KUN!" I cried out loudly in fear before running over to said boy.

"That's enough for today. Tomorrow we'll show the fruits of your 'education'", Ushio said before walking away.

Valkyrie was boiling by anger as she watched the big guy. "He's gone too far…" She drew out her sword. "NO ONE IS HURTING AURORA-SAMA'S FRIENDS!" She swung her sword at Ushio, but her transparent figure flew through the man without doing any physical harm. "_Kuso_, I forgot…"

I picked up Yugi very carefully and put his head on my lap. "Mutou-kun?" I rubbed his cheek with gentle fingers. "Can you hear me? He didn't hurt you that bad, right?"

"Hey!"

Joey and Tristan showed up just in time and made Ushio stop on his tracks. "What? It's the bullies", he said nonchalantly.

Joey noticed the unconscious Yugi and ran over to us. "Yugi! Hey! Hang on!"

I felt how Yugi started to regain conscious, but he was still weak. "I… I…asked the puzzle…for some true friends…", he murmured.

Now I just couldn't hold back the tears. Yugi was truly an innocent, but big-hearted boy. Joey must have felt the same way because he dropped something in Yugi's hand. I saw Yugi's bag next to me and grabbed it along with this pyramid-shaped pendant and gently moved Yugi's head so he rested on his bag.

"Ushio-san! Up till now, I've respected you… But… I can't just let this stand!" Tristan declared as Joey and I stood up beside him.

Valkyrie panicked when she realized I was going to fight against Ushio. "Aurora-sama, don't do it!"

"Oh? You think 2 on 1 is going to make you win?" Ushio taunted.

"You forgot to include me!" I hissed angrily.

Ushio couldn't help but let out a laugh, "And what can a girl like you do? Screaming for help? You'll only get your clothes dirty-"

"Who cares about clothes getting dirty?! What I valuate the most is friendship!" I snapped.

Exactly after my speaking, the three of us roared as we rushed towards Ushio to teach him a lesson. But he was so strong he overpowered me, Joey and Tristan easily. When Ushio delivered the last punch on me, I hit my head on the wall and felt so light-headed, but I was stubborn enough to try to rise up even if I failed.

"Aurora-sama, stop it! You're not strong enough to handle him alone!" Valkyrie panicked.

"This is what happens to those who defy me! Remember this!" Ushio laughed mockingly while walking away.

Only a few seconds after that, I felt my strength returning and some sort of protective warmth embracing me. I looked up and saw a golden light coming not only from my Millennium Earring but also from Yugi's pyramid pendant. But then I lost consciousness when something took over the control of my body.

**Yami Aurora's POV**

I opened my eyes to see leaves fly around in this sudden wind while I pushed myself up. Just then I realized my hair was down from the knot Aurora had tied up earlier.

That's right. I was a spirit who lived within the Millennium Earring, but I couldn't remember anything of my past or my name.

"A-Aurora-sama…?" Valkyrie said in shock.

"So… It's game time", a mature voice spoke.

I looked to the left and saw Yugi, but he was taller and looked more mature and confident. Some spikes of his bangs were standing up at his spiked hair. Then the whole scene changed into something else. Yugi and I were standing beside each other on a building while Ushio was tied up in a rope to the wall. The sky was dark and only shone with the northern lights above us.

"What are you?! Bastard! Yugi! Aurora!" Ushio cursed.

"Yo! Ushio-san", Yugi smirked.

"Having a nice view from there, Ushio-san?" I teased.

"I've got what you want right here", Yugi said.

"What?! You got the money? So you brought it. Then I wouldn't have needed to put you through that. So hurry and hand it over!" Ushio demanded.

"How boring, just handing it over", Yugi commented.

"I agree", I nodded before looking down at Ushio. "Say, how about a game, Ushio-san?"

"Game?!" Ushio exclaimed.

"But it's no ordinary game… It's a Shadow Game!" Yugi said as his eyes glowed ruby red.

"Ha! Interesting! I, Ushio, have never lost at any game! I accept!" Ushio shouted.

"Impressive, Ushio-san. Here we go", Yugi jumped off the building, revealing he had a rope tied around his waist. As he fell, he let a deck of cards face down be on a line between himself and Ushio. I just stood there at the top of the building leaning against the pole where the money was, watching the game.

"The rules are simple. Flip over these cards, person goes up by the value on the card. The other goes down. The person who makes it to the top with Aurora, wins the prize", Yugi explained the rules.

"Alright, I got it! Then I'll start!" Ushio said before grabbing a card. "10 of Diamonds! Well, Yugi, better prepare yourself." Then he started counting how many times he climbed up while Yugi went down. I wasn't afraid of this because I knew Ushio would cheat sooner or later.

Next up was Yugi. "I've got a 10."

"What?!" Ushio exclaimed as Yugi climbed up, then he grabbed his next card. "2 of Spades! I'm catching up!"

"Queen of Spades."

"3 of Diamonds!"

"9 of Hearts!"

"6 of Clubs!"

"Jack of Spades!"

Well, to cut the rest of the game, Yugi was now only one step closer to me while Ushio was to the end.

"What's the matter, Ushio-san? Nothing left? I'm one step away from Aurora", Yugi told the third year student.

"Shut up! The next card I pick will turn this around!" Ushio grabbed the card that was closest to him. "J-Joker…"

"Too bad, Ushio-san. Joker is a miss. My turn", Yugi said.

"What?! Don't screw with me! You fixed this from the beginning!" Ushio yelled angrily.

Yugi grabbed his last card, "Ace of Diamonds. Victory is mine."

"Just as I expected", I smirked.

"Shut up!" Ushio yelled as he started climbing up.

"Breaking the rules? If you do that, you'll face something terrible", Yugi warned him.

"Quiet!" Ushio yelled as he threw a punch at my friend, but Yugi dodged it.

"I knew you couldn't obey the rules", Yugi said while he fell.

"Fall!" Ushio yelled as he snapped the rope. Then he turned towards me and threw another punch, but I dodged it as well and stood behind the pole.

"I did it!" Ushio reached for the money, but got stunned when he saw it was just a deck of cards. "What is this?! It's not money!"

"The Door of Darkness has been opened", Yugi said as he had used his Millennium Puzzle to be placed on the wall and the Eye of Horus shining on his forehead.

"What?!" Ushio exclaimed before I kicked the pole and made both him and the pole fall off of the building.

"The Shadow Game shows a person's true character. You will be swallowed in your own greed", Yugi told Ushio.

In the water below, three fish-monster burst out of the water and one of them swallowed up Ushio as he screamed in terror. The northern lights disappeared when I felt myself drifting away, my soul returning to the Millennium Earring.

**XXXXX – Aurora's POV**

Next morning, everyone in school was talking about Ushio being hospitalized due to being scared to death. My mind wandered to yesterday's event. It felt like a piece of my mind was missing because I couldn't remember anything after my Millennium Earring and Yugi's Millennium Puzzle started shining. Valkyrie told me that for a moment my aura seemed more mature and my eyes had turned into heterochromia; my left eye being deep blue while my right eye had been light green.

Yugi and I walked together after we had changed our shoes by the lockers. Yugi was smiling proudly with his Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck. "My treasure", he said.

"I'm really glad for you, Mutou-kun", I smiled.

"Yo Yugi, Aurora", Joey greeted when the two of us stepped into a hallway.

"Wheeler-kun! _Ohayoo_!" Yugi greeted.

"_Ohayoo_", I nodded.

"I'm following your example; I brought my treasure today. Want to see?" Joey asked which Yugi and I nodded to. "Heh heh, too bad! My treasure… You can see it but you cannot, so I can't show it to you!"

"You can see it but you can't?" Yugi repeated.

"Isn't that the same quiz you mentioned the other day, Mutou-kun?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Bingo! It's 'friendship'. We can see it in each other…but you can't see courage itself, right?" Joey smiled.

"Yeah!" Yugi smiled widely with tears collecting in his eyelids. I couldn't help but smile too. Yugi's wish has finally come true.

All of a sudden, Valkyrie flew up from behind me and glared at Joey. "First he acts like a jerk and now he's friendly? What kind of dark elixir did he drink?"

"His eyes got clearer and can now see things from a new perspective", I mouthed to her.

Joey looked suddenly embarrassed by his speech. "So… Class is starting!" He ran down the hall, but one of his shoes flew off his foot.

"Wheeler-kun, you dropped your shoe!" Yugi called as he picked it up and chased after his new friend.

I just stood there for a moment watching the scene with a small smile. Valkyrie flew beside me and smiled as well before I followed the boys. I knew it had only been two days in school, but I was going to enjoy the rest of my school years with my new friends.


	2. Devil Gamer, Trap from Hell

**The Duel Monsters characters that appear in my story are the real cards I own, but when the story will move on to the duels, the Duel Monsters in Aurora's decks will be based on the decks I make in my account on Duelist Network.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 2: Devil Gamer; Trap from Hell**

It had been a week since I attended Domino High School, and I was getting along with everyone in my class especially with Yugi, Anzu, Miho, Joey and Tristan. We were like a group even though we were all different in many ways.

Also, no one, except Miho, had asked me for an autograph, but it didn't really matter. I was just glad people didn't disturb me every moment.

School was over for the day and the students were leaving the classroom. Today I had summoned Ghostrick Witch along with her ghost friend Ghostrick Specter who accompanied me. I was packing my books in my school bag when Joey walked up to Yugi. "Hey, Yugi, Aura, where should we go on the way home?"

Joey had started calling me by my nickname on the same day we became friends. It felt a bit strange to hear that nickname again.

"How about that new hamburger restaurant that opened up recently?" I suggested.

"You mean Burger World. I heard their hamburgers are famous for how delicious they are", Yugi explained.

Joey must have come up with an idea because he suddenly grinned widely. "And we have a hamburger specialist here who might tell us if Burger World's hamburgers are either better or worse than the ones in America!"

"Huh?" both Yugi and I said in confusion.

"I'm talking about YOU, Aura! You're from America, right?" Joey asked.

I sweat dropped while laughing nervously, "No, I'm from Canada. Remember?"

"He's a thickhead", Ghostrick Witch commented.

"Boo!" Ghostrick Specter agreed.

"Gah! I forgot! Sorry…", Joey groaned.

"It's okay. No harm done", I smiled.

"Wait a minute you guys!" Tristan called as he walked up to us.

"The one who failed to become a first year student president, instead becoming a janitor; Tristan Taylor", Joey teased.

"Not janitor, beautification club!" Tristan corrected. "Hey, you! You know stopping on the way home is against school rules!"

"Really?" I tilted my head to the right.

"I want to check out Burger World!" Miho cheered as she ran over to us.

"Let's go!" Tristan cheered, making Ghostrick Witch and Joey roll their eyes.

"Hey, you…", Joey muttered.

"Sudden change of attitude", Ghostrick Witch commented nonchalantly.

"Boo, boo…"

"Hold on, everyone…", Anzu called, making us turn to her. "Did you say Burger World?"

"Anzu, want to go too?" Yugi asked happily.

I didn't know why, but it felt like I got a bit jealous when Yugi called Anzu without any honorific and gave her a cute smile.

"Don't joke! I heard that restaurant's food was terrible! It's true!" Anzu stressed out. "I heard people became sick on the grand opening day. You definitely should not go!"

Something about Anzu's behavior was pretty suspicious to me, like she didn't want us to go there in the first place.

"Besides, didn't _Sensei_ say that a villain broke out of the prison?" Anzu added.

"Ah, that's right! A big villain! The whole town is in a panic", Yugi said.

"What the heck? You scared? You've got no guts", Joey commented.

"My cousin told me about it this morning, and said I must go straight home after school. He can be so overprotective", I sighed. "Besides, we have a reason why we should be careful. Because the police believe that villain has a pistol."

"I heard that too! How scary!" Miho shivered in fear.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he left town by now. Why would a criminal want to stay in a small place like this or even attack students?" Tristan shrugged.

"You call Domino City small?" I questioned.

Just then we noticed Anzu had left the classroom without any good-bye words. Something really smelled fishy here.

"But you know, Yugi…hasn't Anzu been weird lately?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we walked home together", Yugi commented.

I felt another sting in my heart. Why in the world was I starting to feel like this?

"Could it be, Anzu, that girl…is doing 'dating for pay'?" Joey asked making Yugi look horrified and outraged while I felt a vein on my head swell up in anger.

"What are you saying?! Our school doesn't have people like that!" Tristan exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah! Anzu would never do that!" Yugi added.

"Why so upset? Your face is all red, Yugi. Could you be…?" Joey trailed off with a mischievous grin.

"No, that's not it!" Yugi denied with a red face.

I picked up my thick Japanese-English dictionary from my school bag and hit Joey's head hard enough to give him a bump.

"Ouch! What the heck, Aura?!" Joey hissed in pain while rubbing his sore head.

"Keep your dirty thoughts for yourself, Wheeler-kun", I glared angrily. "Knowing Anzu-chan, she's a pure girl who wouldn't use her body to earn money or give pleasure to dirty-headed old men, unlike some of my old classmates back in Canada. Those were a shame for the entire school and a very bad role model for the younger students."

"That's correct!" Ghostrick Witch nodded while swinging her broom around furiously. "Those were girls who really enjoyed the prostitution life! Disgusting girls!"

"Boo!"

Before I left the classroom, I noticed Miho had already left. Maybe going to chase after Anzu and "save" her, but I had faith in the brunette.

**XXXXX**

Another school day came and went by pretty fast. Yugi and I stood by Joey's desk while the blonde boy told us about a game in the arcade.

"Also, it's so hard that I can't even clear the first level", Joey complained. "You guys should try it."

"Okay", Yugi nodded.

"I'm not exactly interested in video games, but I can give it a try", I said.

"Sounds fun! Miho wants to go too!" Miho cheered.

"Miho", Anzu called from the doorway.

"Ah, that's right… Sorry, I can't today", Miho apologized.

"We're going to be pretty busy for a while. So don't tempt us", Anzu sent the rest of us a glare, especially to me for some reason.

"_Jaa ne_!" Miho called to us as she and Anzu walked out of the classroom.

"H-Huh? Miho-chan?" Tristan was confused to see Miho leave like that.

"That was strange", Ghostrick Witch commented.

"Boo…"

"So Miho has become her fellow 'date for hire'? What a horrible world it is becoming", Joey commented.

"J-Joey! You bastard! Miho-chan wouldn't do that! Take that back! Or else, I will cut your guts out here!" Tristan threatened.

"Yeah, Wheeler-kun, that's pretty rude", Yugi scolded.

"You know I still carry my dictionary around", I said with a warning voice, holding up said item.

"You guys are naïve. Didn't you know? Which _bentou_ box did you think Anzu bought today? It's the top level stamina _bentou_! Can you believe it? The Stami-Ben that we've never eaten once before! In other words, she must have money!" Joey concluded.

"And what if she got that money from her parents so she can buy school lunch once in a while?" I said.

"That could be an alternative", Ghostrick Witch nodded.

"Boo!"

"You're right, Aurora-chan", Yugi replied. "I'm really, really sure Anzu nor Miho-chan is involved with dating for hire."

I heard quick footsteps rush out from the classroom and noticed Tristan wasn't with us. He must have rushed after the girls to "rescue" them from the prostitution commerce.

**XXXXX**

Another school day was over, and it went faster than usual because it was a Friday today.

"Done! Hey, Tristan, been a while since we played basketball", Joey told his friend.

"Sorry, I'm kinda busy today", Tristan excused himself. "Hey, let's go, Miho-chan."

"Okay", Miho nodded.

The trio of Anzu, Miho and Tristan walked out together of the classroom while the rest of us including me, Yugi, Joey, Ghostrick Witch and Specter watched them go.

"_Nee_… You're not going to say that Taylor-kun is also dating for money too, are you?" Yugi asked Joey.

"No! That's possible! He might be seeing a rich old lady. Obviously", Joey said.

"I'm getting worried about them now", I said while watching the trio group leave the corridor. "Shall we go after them and conclude if they TRULY are dating for hire?"

"I agree", Ghostrick Witch nodded.

"Boo."

"Aurora-chan is right! We have to think more seriously! Those three are acting very strangely!" Yugi told the blonde boy.

"_Yoshi_, let's go spy them and find out the truth!" Joey said with excitement making the rest of us sweat drop by his cheerfulness.

**XXXXX**

We ran after Anzu's group and found them within a short time. We stayed hidden by a corner and waited until they wouldn't see us.

"Operation Trailing, commence!" Joey whispered before he and Yugi followed the suspicious trio.

"We're not agents from FBI, you know", I muttered as I ran after the boys.

"But we could be agents from the Domino High School", Ghostrick Witch giggled.

"Boo, boo!"

We were following Anzu's group when I noticed said girl was about to look behind, so I quickly pushed Yugi and Joey behind a big statue that barely hid us.

"That was close", Yugi sighed in relief. "You were pretty fast, Aurora-chan."

"After all the martial arts training I had so far, I can tell by a person's movement what he or she will do", I explained.

"Martial arts?" Joey asked.

"They're getting away!" Ghostrick Witch shouted.

"Boo!"

"I'll explain later, we need to catch up with Anzu-chan and the others", I replied.

When the coast was clear, we ran after the trio and got very surprised to see the building they had walked into.

"This is…Burger World!" Joey exclaimed.

"Why?! Didn't Anzu bad mouth about this place?" Yugi questioned.

"She must have a reason. And I think I know why", I said.

We walked up to the restaurant when the doors that automatically slid open to reveal the suspicious trio dressed in working uniforms as they struck poses and smiled.

"_Irasshaimase_! Welcome to Burger World…", Anzu, Miho and Tristan greeted cheerfully until they saw it was us standing right in front of them.

"Anzu!" Yugi said in surprise.

"What a surprise", Ghostrick Witch commented nonchalantly.

"Boo…"

"Y-You guys! What are you doing here?!" Joey asked.

The trio turned away, their movements telling me they were embarrassed and scared. "Hey, say something!" Joey demanded.

Tristan turned back to us, "Wh-What are you saying?! Can't you tell?! It's a part time job! Look as we sweat beautifully at work."

"Hey, you, part time work is forbidden by school rules, right?" Joey reminded him.

"It is?" I questioned.

"Stupid rule", Ghostrick Witch commented. "How else will the students be ready to work after they graduate?"

"Boo, boo!"

"And you're the one that always acts so high and mighty too…", Joey added.

"Don't speak of it, Joey! I also… I also was troubled…", Tristan trailed off. "I thought of the meaning… however…"

"But… Miho wants so many things", Miho interrupted.

"Hey, hey, you guys", an older man in around forty years walked up to us.

He had red-pink tinted hair that was tied up into a small ponytail on the back of his head and dressed in the same male uniform as Tristan. But I could sense a darkness coming from that man, and his face was…strange. I could swear I've seen similar faces when I used to meet different celebrities back in Canada who did plastic surgery.

"They're customers, right? Hurry and lead them to their seats", the man, who surely was the manager, told his workers.

The trio of our working friends split up as Anzu led us to a booth and told us to wait until she would return with the hamburgers. I could see the anger burning in her eyes as she glared at us before walking off. Yugi and I sat side by side while Joey sat across from us. Ghostrick Witch and Specter floated beside me watching the people and the whole restaurant curiously.

"N-_Nee_, Wheeler-kun, Aurora-chan. I think coming here embarrassed them. Anzu seems mad…", Yugi spoke up.

"Serves her right", Joey snorted. "Their fault for keeping this secret."

"At least we now know they are not into prostitution. But…", I looked up to see Miho walking around in her mini-skirt. "How can the girls stand it, walking around in those mini-skirts? It's really embarrassing."

Joey snorted, "Didn't you used to dress up in short dresses and skirts too during your concerts?"

"That's different", I retorted. "When I was onstage, no one was able to touch my dress to peek-a-boo on my underwear, and I made sure I never made moves that would reveal them. Even this school uniform makes me feel uncomfortable."

Yugi seemed to be lost in thoughts as I saw his face turning a little red. Maybe he was thinking about Anzu looking cute in her uniform. I looked away and glanced out through the window instead, watching the people walk past in either slow or fast pace. Ghostrick Witch and Specter floated next to me and stayed quiet for now.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Anzu returned with a tray of food and slammed it on our table. "Thanks for waiting", she hissed angrily.

"Anzu…", Yugi whimpered.

"At this restaurant, let me put plenty of ketchup on your burger", Anzu grasped a tomato sauce bottle and began pouring the ketchup on our burgers.

When we took a closer look, we found out Anzu had written something that I couldn't really read. But Ghostrick Witch translated it for me.

"It says 'I won't forgive you if you blab'."

Anzu turned to walk off when Joey called for her. "Anzu, hey you!"

Anzu stopped walking and turned back to us. "Well, now that you know about my job, I won't keep this hidden anymore." Now a smile approached her lips. "I'm saving money. When I graduate I'm going to America."

"America?" Yugi and Joey asked.

"I'm going to study dance in New York. It's my dream. You better not laugh", Anzu warned as she winked at us.

"Interesting…", Ghostrick Witch commented.

"Boo, boo…"

"I won't laugh! Right, Wheeler-kun? Aurora-chan?" Yugi looked back at us for reassurance.

"Why should I laugh? I was once like you, Anzu-chan. It's great you know your dream and wants to accomplish it", I smiled.

"Yeah. Relax, Anzu. We're not going to blab. If I do blab, I'll buy you ten thousand of these burgers", Joey assured before looking down at the tomato covered hamburgers. "But you know, how can this shop sell hamburgers with nothing but ketchup? What a cruel shop!"

"Relax, it's on me", Anzu assured as she walked off to continue her work.

We all smiled at her burning passion to go to America and study dancing before we turned our attention to the food. Yugi and Joey began eating their hamburgers while I just drank my strawberry milkshake. I wasn't really into fast food, unlike my brother who used to love them.

"_Oi_, Aura. Aren't you going to eat your hamburger?" Joey asked after he had finished eating his hamburger.

"No, I'm not into fast food", I shook my head.

"Too bad, 'cause it's really delicious. Can I have yours then?" Joey asked with drool running down by the corner of his mouth.

"Go ahead", I nodded.

Joey smiled happily as he snatched my hamburger from the tray and took a big bite of it. Yugi had only eaten half of his hamburger and drank some of his milkshake. Joey was about to take another bite of his hamburger when he spotted something.

"Hey! Look, Yugi, Aura! Something appears to be happening", he said.

We looked over at the entrance and saw that Anzu, Miho, Tristan and the manager were talking with a man wearing a brown jacket and a matching fedora. We abandoned our food to join the talk and listen what was going on.

"No way! Escaped convict?!" Miho gasped loudly only for Anzu to slap a hand over her mouth in case one of the customers heard her.

"S-So, you're saying the convict might be in this restaurant?" the manager asked nervously.

"Yes. There was a report this morning. This seems to be the focal point of the break-ins. So I'm searching this area", the detective said.

"Umm… What does the culprit look like?" the manager asked.

The detective pulled out a picture of a man who had tanned skin, blue spikey haired with green streaks. It turned out the convict's name was Tetsu the Hedgehog which reminded me of Sonic the Hedgehog. We looked out towards the customers nervously to see if Tetsu was in the building.

"Seems he's not here", Joey said.

"He's a master of disguise. It's rare to see him out of disguise", the detective informed.

"Alright, we'll just check each one", Joey decided.

"But we can't just walk around and check them out one by one on purpose. The convict might run away while we don't see him", I pointed out.

"And he's carrying a pistol around. He's dangerous", the detective said.

"Does the criminal have any other characteristics?" the manager asked.

"Three days ago, when stealing the jewels, it seems he had a struggle with the guard. The fallen guard was able to hit the fleeing culprit in the right calf with his baton that might have left a mark", the detective replied.

"If so… Let's use that", Anzu pointed to a basket filled with toy cars for the children meals.

She picked it and then pretended to drop it for real to make the cars fall down on the floor, rolling away in different directions around the restaurant.

"_Sumimasen_!" Anzu yelled out as most of us ran after the cars while searching for the bruise on anyone's calf.

Ghostrick Witch and Specter went in different directions while I picked up a few cars and glanced at the customers' calf. I was about to walk past Anzu who checked a small fat man smoking cigarette when the man pushed away the brunette, making me catch her before she crashed into me.

"What are you doing, you bitch?!" he snapped at her.

"_Sumimasen_, Mr. Customer. We have a situation", the manager apologized for Anzu.

"Don't give me that! Messing with a man's resting time, what are you thinking?!" the man yelled.

The detective decided to step over to us and showed the man his police badge before announcing the customers in the restaurant. "Excuse me, everyone. It's probable that an escaped convict is in this shop. We have to check your legs. The convict should have a bruise on his calf where a guard hit him."

The customers began to either complain or getting excited about this, but a man pointed out something. "Are you sure you're not mistaken? Anyway, this town's police are out of it! You lost the convict that escaped before too!"

"That…is true…", the detective sighed in defeat.

"Mr. Cop, is there no other clue about the culprit?" Joey asked the detective.

The detective took out a small black book from his coat to flip through the pages for information. "Yeah… In prison, he was once admitted to the hospital. He had an allergic reaction to eating eggs."

"Allergy to eggs?" Anzu spoke up before she smirked. "Oh, if that's true then… If the culprit is here, we'll know right away. Because our hamburger buns have plenty of egg in them."

Ghostrick Witch and Specter floated back to me while they pointed towards a man who wore hat and glasses and was swaying and looked a bit ill. I nodded my head to the detective before I nodded towards the suspicious man. He saw me gesturing to the man and walked over to him.

"What's wrong? You don't look well", he said.

"Shut up! Move!" the man with sunglasses yelled as he tried to run away, but his wig fell off to reveal his blue hair with green streaks while his glasses also fell off his face. The culprit!

"Tasaki Tetsu, you're under arrest!" the detective yelled.

"First call an ambulance! Please hurry and call an ambulance! I'm extremely weak against eggs!" Tetsu freaked out.

"Fool. It was a lie", Anzu declared. "Our burger is 100% wheat flour."

"She's clever", Ghostrick Witch complimented Anzu.

"Boo!"

"If there were truly eggs in the burgers, you should have been acting ill for a while now", I pointed out.

"_Kuso_!" Tetsu cursed as he charged at us, only to fall on top of the manager since Anzu and I stepped aside.

However, the action was far from over. Tetsu suddenly ripped the manager's shirt to reveal a giant spider tattoo that covered his entire back. "This… This tattoo! The Yellow Spider, Jirou!"

The manager, Jirou, stood up quickly and snatched a gun from Tetsu's trousers. At first, I thought he was going to grab Anzu since she was closest to him, but he just ran past her and grabbed me instead!

"Aurora!" Anzu cried out in fear.

Jirou covered my mouth as he held the gun to my temple making me shaking in fear. Ghostrick Witch and Specter floated in front of me with worried expressions, knowing they couldn't do anything to save me.

"If you move, she's dead!" Jirou warned.

"You're the Yellow Spider, Jirou?" the detective asked in surprise.

Jirou replied, "Yeah. I changed my face with surgery and blended into this town." That explained why I thought his face looked like he did a plastic surgery. "Tetsu the Hedgehog, I never thought you'd come to this restaurant. Even in disguise, I could recognize you in a glance. I was able to tell what places you were going to rob. I'm different from before. I was the one who robbed Ushijima bank and stole the jewels!"

I was thinking of making a move to punch down Jirou, but the pistol was in the way and looked ready to shoot.

"Everyone get down!" Jirou demanded to the crowd.

Everyone in the restaurant obeyed and got down on the floor, some of them protecting their heads in case Jirou decided to shoot someone.

"Aurora-sama…", Ghostrick Witch whispered in fear.

"Boo…"

"Humans, when they lose their sight, become so scared they can't even scream", Jirou breathed into my ear as he used his tie to blindfold me.

I couldn't do anything but obey. I followed Jirou as he led me over to a booth and forced me to sit down beside him in the seat.

"So… Someone bring me what I demand. You, the gutless looking kid, you do it", Jirou commanded.

"He's pointing at Mutou-san", Ghostrick Witch whispered into my ear.

"Boo, boo…"

Yugi?

"The rest of you, close your eyes and don't move. Anyone moves gets this…", Jirou shot up at the ceiling, causing some rubble to fall on me.

"_Kuso_!" I heard Tristan curse loudly.

"First, bring alcohol and tobacco. I had to quit all my old hobbies. I had to quit drinking and smoking… However, now, in reverse I suddenly feel free!" Jirou squeezed my shoulder. "And after it, you'll be next, cupcake. I know you are that retired young singer from Canada. You'll give me all your money you have been saving, and maybe something more…" He removed his hand from my shoulder to slowly caress my thigh.

I shivered in disgust as I felt his fingers approach my skirt. I was really glad I wore short shorts under the skirt. Then I heard timid footsteps approach us very slowly.

"Stay away, Mutou-kun! He's a dangerous psychopath!" I warned him.

"Shut up, bitch!" Jirou snarled as I felt him slap me hard enough to make me fall to the floor.

"Aurora-sama!" Ghostrick Witch cried.

"Boo!"

"Aurora-chan!" Yugi screamed.

I pushed myself up from the floor grimacing at the pain from my sore cheek before I felt Jirou grab me and pulled me up roughly to sit next to him once again. Then I started to lose consciousness, as if someone took over my body like last time.

**Yami Aurora's POV**

All I could do was sit there blindfolded and listen to the conversation between the criminal and Yugi, but his voice sounded just like the other Yugi from last time we encountered.

"I brought it just as you wished", Yugi said.

"Hey, you, who said you could stay?!" Jirou demanded.

"What? I just thought you'd want a game partner. It's game time."

"W-What is it with Mutou-san? He's kinda scary, yet attractive…", Ghostrick Witch commented.

"Boo…"

"Oh, game? I guess I'm interested in it for a bit. In the past I used to gamble non-stop", Jirou confessed.

"However, it will be no ordinary game. It's the Shadow Game, a game where your life is at stake", Yugi informed.

Okay, this was definitely the other Yugi, but I didn't like to call him by the same name as the boy who he used the body, so I decided to give the Millennium Puzzle spirit a name; Yami.

"Sounds like fun! What's the rules?" Jirou asked.

"Rule… Just one. And that is, of these 10 fingers… All are to not move except for the one that you pick. We both choose our own. And only that finger can be used", Yami explained. "So, which finger do you choose?"

"If that's the case, then of course it's the pointing finger. The finger used to pull the gun's trigger", Jirou said.

"Okay. Then I choose this finger", Yami said.

"He chose his right thumb", Ghostrick Witch told me.

"Boo…"

Now I began sweating in fear. What was Yami thinking? This game was truly about lives. Jirou could kill him any second. But I had faith in Yami. I felt Jirou remove his hand from my shoulder. He was probably pouring some alcohol in a glass.

"After the game starts, you can do as you want, even pull the trigger", Yami said. "Game start!"

"One second and it's game over!" Jirou laughed.

But before I could hear a shoot, it got quiet for a few seconds. "That's right, it hasn't been lit yet", Jirou said.

"Mutou-san has flicked the top open of a lighter and lit the lighter", Ghostrick Witch told me, being my eyes. "He is slowly approaching to lit the cigarette, and Jirou-san is letting him doing it."

"Boo, boo."

"This lighter… You can have it back", Yami said. "I'll leave it there."

"Mutou-san is placing the still-lit lighter onto Jirou-san's hand facing upwards, and Jirou-san is still pouring alcohol in his glass, but it's pouring over and it's running down onto his body", Ghostrick Witch told me.

"Boo."

"That is Russian Senowolf. Ninety percent alcohol", Yami said.

So if Jirou dared to move, the lighter would fall and light the alcohol and…turn his body into flames!

"I'd like to see you fire your gun. The recoil would drop the lighter. Let's go, Aurora", Yami grabbed my hand, making me stand up and felt his arms go around me protectively.

When we were a few meters from the booth, I untied my blindfold and had to blink a few times to adjust my eyes to the light. When I saw I was leaning against a chest, I looked up to see Yami glance down at me with a small smile. I felt my heart beat faster and a blush was probably approaching my face.

We turned around to see Jirou place down his gun and then grab the lighter off of his hand.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules", Yami said. "The Shadow Game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breakers, it's destined to be a punishment game."

I saw the Eye of Horus shining brightly on Yami's forehead. It was time for Jirou's punishment.

"You brat! How dare you feed me that crap!" Jirou snarled as he pulled out his cigarette and grabbed the pistol.

"Watch out!" Ghostrick Witch yelled out.

"Boo!"

"The Door of Darkness opens", Yami said calmly.

Jirou appeared to get blind by a strong light and pointed the pistol upwards before shooting it. After that, dark flames appeared around the pistol and then transformed into a dragon that swallowed the man.

"Somebody…! Hurry! This fire… Please put it out…!" Jirou begged.

I looked up at Yami who smirked at the man before looking down at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine… Yami", I replied.

Yami looked surprised by the name I had given him, but he simply smiled before grabbing my right hand and placed a kiss on it. It made my heart skip a beat.

"Till next time, Aurora", he said.

I nodded and let the real Aurora take over her body as I returned to rest in the Millennium Earring.

**XXXXX – Aurora's POV**

Next day after school, Anzu went with me and Yugi as we were walking home. I barely remembered what happened when I woke up from my blackout. Jirou had screamed in pain and acted as if he was on fire.

Ghostrick Witch confirmed that when my blindfold got down, my eyes looked heterochromia with the same colors as Valkyrie had described them. Now it just got stranger and stranger. Were those blackouts not a coincidence? Was it a spirit who took over my body in the moment of trouble?

"So you quit working?" Yugi asked Anzu.

"Yeah. If I keep working, I won't have time to spend with you, Yugi", Anzu replied.

"Really?!" Yugi said happily.

"But what about your dream to go to America?" I asked curiously.

"I'll try to find another part-time job and just work twice a week", Anzu smiled.

"_Oi_! You're late!" Joey stood outside of a noodle shop. "Look! Opening today is this beef noodle shop. I hear it's delicious!" He looked mischievously at me for a moment. "And I hope you'll eat this time, Aura!"

"As long as it's not the typical fast food, I'm fine with noodles", I smiled.

When we stood in front of the doors, they opened to reveal Miho and Tristan in working uniforms.

"_Irasshaimase_…", the duo trailed off when they saw us.

"Y-You guys still doing that?" Joey asked in shock.

"But… but… I want new clothes!" Miho whined.

"I… I…will fall as far as needed, so long as I'm with Miho-chan!" Tristan yelled out.

We all groaned. Didn't they know when to stop?

"They are really dumb-headed", Ghostrick Witch commented.

"Boo, boo…"


	3. Stolen! The Mystical, Super Rare Watch

**I skipped Episode 3 because Seto and Mokuba Kaiba will only appear when it's time for Duelist Kingdom. So episodes involving them and Death-T will ****NOT**** appear! ****But they will appear when it's time for Duelist Kingdom. ^^**

**But please, give me at least one review so I know if my story is good or not!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 3: Stolen! The Mystical, Super Rare Watch**

I woke up pretty early in the morning of a Sunday which meant holiday. I didn't expect that the high schools in Japan had a school day on Saturdays. But it was like cram school, only 2-3 hours of studying instead of 6-7 hours in a weekday.

Today, my friends and I were supposed to go to an arcade and spend most of the time with video games and such thing. It had been a long time ago I spent time with friends like this.

So after a shower and dressing up in casual clothes which consisted of a dark blue top with long sleeves, a sky-blue vest that reached to the middle of my abdomen, purple jeans and black boots. I tied up my hair into a ponytail with a blue ribbon and grabbed my white purse before leaving my room.

My mother, grandmother and cousin were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when I walked up to them. "_Ohayoo_."

"_Ohayoo_, Aurora", Mom greeted before looking up from her food. "_Ara_! You're so cute! Are you going out on a date after breakfast?"

I blushed hard by Mom's comment when my cousin Yamato stood up angrily. "Aurora on a date?! Not under my watch!"

Yamato was around 1.90 meter tall and had black short hair and green eyes. He was the heir of Grandma's dojo and taught men and women karate. He was also my _Sensei_ as he taught me his personal moves.

I sat down in the seat beside Mom and began eating my breakfast in a slow pace. "It's not a date, Yamato. It's a hang out with some friends I've made at school."

"Good! 'Cause you're too young to date someone!" Yamato nodded aggressively.

"Now, now, Yamato", Grandma spoke up. "Aurora is an attractive young girl. Of course boys will try to…court her, especially when they find out she's a singer."

"RETIRED singer, Grandma", I corrected her.

I could feel Mom's glance at me while I concentrated on my food. "So you've made some friends? That's good to hear. Especially when I think about how lonely you used to be after…Makoto's death and your career."

I let out a sigh, continuing my breakfast while thinking about all the good old times with my twin-brother Makoto. He was born a few minutes earlier than me, and we had been inseparable ever since then.

I finished my breakfast before thanking for it and left home. When I was out at the streets, I looked around for a second before I dug my hand into my purse bag. I picked up a Duel Monster card and summoned the spirit of Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks. Sadly, only human-looking Duel Monsters could speak in human language, but the other monsters were able to communicate with me on their own way.

Burner shook his head before looking at me, making a questioning sound while tilting his head cutely.

"We're going to meet up with some friends of mine", I told him.

Burner purred happily as we headed to Yugi's grandfather's game shop where they also lived. I've never visited them before so I decided to take this opportunity to take a look on what kind of board games they had.

After walking for five minutes, I stopped in front of a small blue building called Kame Game. Why did the shop even have such name? Kame meant turtle on English, and if you translated the whole name it would be Turtle Game.

Burner purred a little as I opened the door and stepped inside. I felt my eyes widen at the shelves with so many board games. I didn't notice that an old man walked up to the front desk.

"Welcome, young lady!"

I jumped in surprise before turning around to see an old man who had similar spikey hair style as Yugi, but it was gray, along with a mustache and he had the same amethyst purple eyes as his grandson.

"Oh! Could you be the famous Aurora-chan I've been hearing about?" the old man smiled.

"Famous?" I asked in confusion.

The man chuckled, "Yugi cannot stop talking about you whenever he comes back home from school."

I blushed when I heard that. I didn't know I made such an impression on Yugi. "Then I'm the very same person. My full name is Aurora Ueda Pax.", I smiled.

The old man got stunned when he heard my name. He turned around and I heard him mumble something in style with "It can't be her…" and "But if it IS true, then…".

"Umm, sir?" I asked.

The old man turned back and let out a happy laugh. "It was nothing. I am Mutou Solomon, but feel free to call me Gramps or Grandpa."

Just then Yugi walked out from the kitchen, having a toast in his mouth. Both Solomon and I looked at him with surprised eyes. Burner even snorted at the sight.

"_Ohayoo_, Aurora-chan", Yugi greeted as he grabbed his toast in his hand.

"_Ohayoo_, Mutou-kun. Maybe you should go back to the kitchen and finish eating your breakfast", I pointed out.

"I'm fine", Yugi assured while taking a bite of his toast. "Let's go."

"She's right, Yugi!" Solomon said. "If you're going out, finish eating first. It's bad for the digestive system."

"But if I'm late it'll inconvenience everyone", Yugi said before eating the last piece of his toast. "Besides, I've just finished eating."

I chuckled at this. Yugi could sometimes really be cute. Burner flew next to him while sniffing him.

"_Saa_! _Ikimashou_, Aurora-chan!" Yugi smiled.

"H-_Hai_", I said.

"_Itte kimasu_, Grandpa!" Yugi yelled as he opened the front door.

I bowed lightly to Solomon, "I'll come back later for browsing, Mutou-san."

"You're always welcome, Aurora", Solomon smiled.

I noticed he didn't add any honorific after my name, which was surprising. I walked outside and then walked off with Yugi and Burner.

"So, what do you think about my grandpa?" Yugi asked as we walked through the crowd in the busy streets.

"He seems to be a nice man, and full of life just like my grandma", I replied. "I think they're both in the same age."

"Didn't you mention the other day your family owns a dojo?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Yes, my grandma does, but it will soon belong to my cousin. I'm always training after I come back home from school", I told him.

"Can I come and visit you someday? I'm really excited to see real martial arts", Yugi said.

I smiled, "Sure." Yugi smiled widely before nodding excitedly.

Just then I noticed how Burner turned into an alley, so I followed him which made Yugi follow me and then we saw a long line going into a shop.

"What's this?" I mumbled.

"I wonder what's going on?" Yugi said.

A man in the line must have heard us because he turned to us. "D-Shock Premium collection."

"You mean the wristwatch D-Shock?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, that's it. That mystical premium collection is on limited sale here today", the man explained.

"The mystical collection…", Yugi mumbled.

"Mutou-kun, is it just me or is it Taylor-kun who's standing over there?" I pointed towards a person who was almost inside the shop.

Yugi looked at the person I was pointing at. "Oh! It IS Taylor-kun!"

We walked up to Tristan and I noticed he seemed to struggle against something. Burner grumbled and gestured how Tristan needed to go to the bathroom. Tristan must have been standing in line for several hours.

"So you like this kind of things too, Taylor-kun? Seems kind of out of character…", Yugi said.

Tristan laughed out nervously, "Well… I suppose." Then he became serious. "Yugi, Aura… I have a favor to ask…"

And it turned out he wanted us to take his place in the line so he could go to the bathroom. Of course, we stayed in his place and hoped he would come back soon. Every minute that went by, the line moved forward.

"Taylor-kun… he sure is late…", Yugi mumbled.

"He sure had to endure to hold it back", I said. "At least he left some money for us so we can buy the D-Shock."

Soon it was just one person in front of us and then it was our turn.

"Okay. Next in line please", the salesman in the front desk spoke us.

"That's us", I said.

"_Hai_", Yugi nodded as we stepped up.

"You sure are lucky", the salesman smiled making Yugi look surprised while I smiled, knowing what the salesman meant. "Everyone standing in line behind! I deeply apologize! This item, D-Shock Premium Collection, is all sold out!"

We heard the people in the line gasp and yell out in shock that they didn't make it and the wristwatches were all sold out now.

Yugi sighed in relief as he put the money he got from Tristan on the desk. "So this is the last item? That sure was close!"

"It really was", I agreed. Burner snorted in agreement.

The salesman took the money and placed a small case with the wristwatch in front of us. "Here. Thank you very much."

"Thanks!" Yugi was about to grab the case when someone else stepped up and put his hand on the case.

"I will be taking that", a man with dark skin, bald head with a blue cap and glasses said.

Burner growled angrily at the man, telling me he had a dark aura.

"What are you saying? This D-Shock is-", Yugi spoke up.

"You do not deserve this item", the man said before he pulled up the sleeves of his sweater to reveal rare watches I've seen on publicity.

"Th-That is…!" the salesman trailed off.

"They're Swiss Color Watches Special Variation", the man told us. "Only when these colors and designs are together are they a collection… In the whole world, there are only about a hundred each of these ten types. In Japan… no… in the world no other person has collected these rare ten types! Do you get it? That's why this D-Shock Premium collection only has meaning in the hands of a rare watch collector like myself! An amateur like you who doesn't understand the meaning of rare watches should not possess it!"

"No…", Yugi mumbled sadly.

Then all of the sudden, Watch Man grabbed Yugi by the collar. "Unforgivable… I will not forgive you…!"

Without thinking, I slapped Watch Man making him drop Yugi as I stood in front of him. "You may be a wristwatch collector, but that doesn't give you the right to hurt people out of frustration! A true collector accepts defeat if he or she didn't get the Premium collection", I told Watch Man. Burner growled aggressively at him.

"Shut up, you bitch!" Watch Man held up his fist when someone grabbed his shoulder. It turned out to be Tristan who came back just in time.

"Who're you? You wanna get in my way?!" Watch Man snarled at him.

"You may be a rare collector or whatever, but just what Aura said, you gotta obey the rules", Tristan told him.

Before Watch Man could attack Tristan, we all heard the salesman call the police. Realizing a fight would cause a scene, Watch Man snorted and walked out of the store.

"Sorry I'm late. You okay, guys?" Tristan asked.

"_Hai_", both Yugi and I replied.

**XXXXX**

We all gathered in front of the arcade as Tristan gave Miho the D-Shock. Miho smiled happily and put on the wristwatch immediately. The wristwatch had a pretty golden/yellow color which made it look like real gold.

"_Nee_. Isn't it great?" Miho asked with a huge smile as she showed us the watch.

"It's the first time I've seen a real one!" Joey said with amazement.

"Taylor-kun, you really helped Miho by standing in Miho's place", Miho smiled.

"Friends truly are worth having, right, Miho?" Anzu asked.

"_Honto_! I love you, Taylor-kun!" Miho exclaimed happily.

"She said she loves you, Tristan! Aren't you glad you stood in line since early in the morning?" Joey teased.

"Shut up!" Tristan exclaimed suddenly. "As a beautification member it's only the natural thing to do! Look at the world! People's hearts are dirtied…purifying those people's heart is the true beautification member's job! In other words, a beautification member must have a pure heart and the greatest kindness."

"Although that's kind of overdoing it", Yugi pointed out.

"How forceful!" Anzu commented.

"And a bit pathetic", I added. Burner just chirped.

"Hey, Miho, can you let me see that?" Joey asked.

"This D-Shock?" Miho said.

"Hey, Joey! Are you listening to me?!" Tristan yelled.

"Just while we're here", Joey completely ignored Tristan. "I just want to do this once in my life."

"Okay. Just don't get it dirty, all right?" Miho requested.

"WAIT A MOMENT!" Tristan yelled out.

"What is it, Tristan?! You're screaming in my ear!" Joey growled.

"Rock-paper-scissors", Tristan simply said.

We all looked confused by that.

"The winner of rock-paper-scissors has the privilege of holding Miho-chan's D-whatever", Tristan explained.

"It's called D-Shock", I corrected him.

"You're no candidate if you don't even know the name", Joey told Tristan.

"Come on, rock-paper-scissors!" Tristan kept on stubbornly.

**XXXXX**

The boys did play rock-paper-scissors and Tristan was the winner. I was with Anzu and Miho while the boys were in their own group. Anzu and Miho were busy playing around when I noticed Burner staring at something. I looked up and saw Watch Man standing behind a machine and stared at Tristan.

So he didn't give up on trying getting the D-Shock. I needed to pay deep attention to him, but the girls called me so I ran back to them pretending that nothing happened.

After a while, it turned out Miho had to go home earlier than we had planned.

"Eh? Miho, you're going home already?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah. I have an early curfew", Miho explained.

Tristan walked over to us after a visit in the bathroom. "Really? Then I'll return that…" He dug his hand into his back pocket for the D-Shock, but he didn't seem to find it.

"What is it?" Miho asked.

"_Oi_, don't tell me… you lost it?" Joey asked.

"No… no way! That can't be! Wait a moment. Where is it?" Tristan searched in his other pockets.

Just then I saw something orange at the corner of my eye. I glanced to the left and saw Watch Man standing behind a machine watching us with a huge grin. Both Burner and I glared at him, knowing he had stolen it when Tristan hasn't been watching.

"That's…", I heard Yugi mumble. I looked down at him and saw his attention was drawn to Watch Man.

"It's gone!" Tristan yelled out panicky as he ripped off his clothes and looked for the D-Shock even in his boxer shorts! "Why?! Where did it disappear to?!"

Miho was so angry she slapped Tristan. "Taylor-kun, you idiot, idiot, idiot! I hate you! I really hate you!" she cried as she ran out of the arcade.

"Mi…Miho-chan!" Tristan cried.

I looked back once again at Watch Man and saw his grin bigger than before, probably enjoying seeing Tristan being so pathetic.

We scattered around in the local searching for the D-Shock, but no matter how hard we looked for it, we didn't find it. Now I could confirm Watch Man had stolen the D-Shock.

"Where is Miho-chan's watch?!" Tristan yelled out after crawling around the entire local.

We gathered around Tristan after five minutes searching. "Taylor-kun, it doesn't look like you're going to find it", Anzu said.

"You've lost it. Just give up already", Joey sighed.

"I can't just give up! It's my fault!" Tristan cried. "Because of my carelessness… Miho-chan's important D-whatever is…"

"For the last time, Taylor-kun. It's called D-Shock", I sighed.

Tristan yelled out before someone stepped on his hand. He cried in pain as we saw it was Watch Man who had "accidently" stepped on his hand. "Oh! Sorry. I thought that was a wash cloth."

"You bastard…", Tristan cursed when he saw who it was.

Joey grabbed Watch Man by the collar, "What are you doing, punk?!"

I was about to dig my hand into one of Watch Man's pockets to check if the D-Shock was there when Tristan stood up. I moved back fast with Burner who growled angrily at the culprit.

"Stop it, Joey", Tristan told the blonde boy. "If you have time to play with that idiot, then please help me search for the watch instead."

Watch Man grabbed Joey's hand and let himself go. Both Yugi and I stared at Watch Man as he approached the stairs. I tried to figure out a plan how to overpower him and take back the D-Shock, but I didn't want the others to get involved.

However, my chance came when the alarm set off. Tristan had lifted up a machine, desperately looking for the D-Shock when two guards grabbed him. While my friends ran over to the scene, I ran fast to the stairs with Burner flying after me. As soon as I reached the stairs I looked upwards, but didn't see Watch Man so I took a few steps downwards. Soon Yugi joined us, but I hushed him when I heard footsteps. We looked down and saw Watch Man walk downstairs, but stopped for a second. He dug his hand into his pocket and picked up…Miho-chan's D-Shock!

Watch Man looked up and smirked when he noticed us. Yugi and I looked at each other and nodded before we ran down to reach Watch Man. Said man kept walking to the bottom of the building and stepped into an air conditioning room.

Before we were about to follow Watch Man, I turned to Yugi. "It might be best if you wait outside, Mutou-kun. I'm bigger than you and might be able to knock down the guy with karate."

"No! I'm coming with you!" Yugi persisted. "We both know he's the one who stole Miho-chan's D-Shock! And I want be there for you if something happens to you!"

I was surprised and touched what Yugi just said. So we walked together inside the air conditioning room and saw Watch Man waiting for us. Burner growled angrier than before and tried to burn him with flames from his mouth, but just as his spirit was transparent the flames just went through Watch Man.

I walked up a few steps before taking a karate position. "You better return the D-Shock now, or you'll regret it."

Watch Man laughed, "Oh, is that so? Well, I just found the D-Shock on the floor and didn't see anyone nearby. So it's my gain!"

"Liar!" Yugi yelled angrily. "Give it back!"

"No, 'cause this is mine!" Watch Man put the wristwatch in his pocket before attacking me.

I could read the way he moved, so I avoided his kicks and punches easily and delivered some kicks and punches in return. It seemed I had the upper hand, but when I was about to punch Watch Man once again, he grabbed my right wrist and twisted it forcefully. I couldn't help but gasp in pain. It felt like my wrist was going out of its position. Then Watch Man kicked hard on my stomach making me fall down hard on the floor with my wrist and stomach throbbing in pain.

"Aurora-chan!" Yugi cried out in panic.

I heard Burner roar aggressively at Watch Man as I felt another kick on my stomach. It hurt so much I lost consciousness, but before I did I heard a gentle voice in my head.

"_Rest assure, Aurora. Yami and I will take care of this._"

**Yami Aurora's POV**

I took over Aurora's body after Watch Man had hurt Yugi as well. Yami had awakened from his sleep and we stood side by side with the dragon Burner flying between us. Watch Man tried to open the doors, but couldn't because they were locked with magic.

"It's not opening. What's going on? Dammit!" he swore.

"It's game time", Yami announced.

Watch Man finally turned around and saw me and Yami standing there among clocks and gears. "You two!" he growled as he ran towards us.

"Hey, that's dangerous", Yami spoke up.

Before Watch Man could reach us, a pendulum whooshed between us almost hitting the culprit. "What the hell is this?" he asked.

"You're going to play a game with me", Yami replied.

"What?!" Watch Man questioned.

"However… it'll be a Shadow Game. We will be wagering your stolen D-Shock", Yami said.

Watch Man held up said item, "Don't mock me, bastard!"

But then a pigeon came out from a slot on the floor and took the D-Shock before retiring. "My… my D-Shock!" Watch Man yelled out.

"But it's not really yours, is it?" I asked, holding my injured wrist. Burner flew between me and Yami glaring hole into Watch Man.

"But if you win this game, I'll acknowledge that it's yours", Yami said.

"Game you say?!" Watch Man growled.

"Well? Do you accept?" Yami asked him.

"I'll play any game you got!" Watch Man spat out.

I rolled my eyes, "There's no need to be so angry. You're like a spoiled little child."

"What did you say, bitch?!" Watch Man asked furiously, but then moved back when Burner growled at him. "A-A dragon?"

"I suggest you to focus on the game", Yami told him. "The rules are simple. At the start of the game, that same pigeon from before will appear. The D-Shock's stop watch will activate. The one who stops it closest to 10 seconds wins."

"What? That's it?" Watch Man sneered.

"However, if you exceed 10 seconds, the pendulum will pass by right next to the D-Shock", Yami added. "You know what'll happen if you're too slow, right? Whether you do this or not, it's up to you."

"Don't mock me! Of course I'm in!" Watch Man growled.

"Alright. So who'll start?" Yami said.

"I will!" Watch Man retorted.

"Understood", Yami said before turning to me. "Aurora?"

I nodded, understanding what he meant. "On my signal then…" I was quiet in a few seconds. "Start!"

The pigeon with the D-Shock came out and the stop watch activated. When the 10 seconds passed by, Watch Man had stopped the time in 9.35 seconds. "How's that?!" he laughed.

"You're good. Now, my turn", Yami said.

The pigeon retired into the slot, waiting for my signal. "Start." The pigeon got out and the game began again. Yami touched the D-Shock in time when the pendulum passed by and barely missed his hand. He managed to stop the stop watch in 9.95 seconds!

"9.95 seconds?!" Watch Man exclaimed in shock.

Burner growled, impressed at Yami. "Looks like Yami wins", I said.

"No! This was just a test! The next one will be the real one!" Watch Man yelled.

"Test? I see. Very well. Then…", Yami began.

"Wait. This time I'm doing it from that side!" Watch Man walked over to us.

"Okay", Yami said as we switched sides.

When I saw the men were in position I said the command word. "Start."

While the seconds passed by, I saw a smug expression on Watch Man's face. When he reached out to the D-Shock in the last second, he realized his mistake and removed his hand, but it was too late. The pendulum hit his hand hard, but not hard enough to slice it off.

Watch Man clutched his hand, groaning in pain. I shook my head at the view. "Too bad. Thinking you've got the trick, but you already lost in the first round", I said while walking over to the pigeon and reached for it with my right hand. "I'll be taking it…"

"Stop!" Watch Man grabbed my injured wrist making me hold back a gasp of pain. "There's no way I'm giving this up! Forget this game! The D-Shock is mine!" He squeezed my half-swollen wrist making me hiss through my teeth. Burner tried to attack the man, but Yami stepped up before the dragon could do anything.

"Release Aurora at once", he growled with a deep and angry voice.

Both Watch Man and I looked up and saw Yami glare at the man with the Eye of Horus glowing on his forehead. "You…", Watch Man cold sweated.

"The Door of Darkness…has been opened", Yami declared.

"What?" Watch Man asked as he heard something from his arm and let go of my sore wrist. He pulled up his sleeves to reveal his wristwatches had melted into his body, and the bruise revealed that his body was made of gears. "I don't like this! Save me!"

Yami helped me up as Burner grabbed the D-Shock and we left Watch Man alone suffering by the punishment. After we left the air conditioning room, Burner gave Yami the D-Shock. "_Arigatou_, Burner", Yami smiled.

Burner puffed some smoke from his nostrils, purring happily. Meanwhile I tried to find some bandage to take care of my wrist. When I found it in Aurora's bag, Yami took the roll of bandage out of my hand before grabbing my right hand and began wrapping my wrist.

"Yami?" I mumbled.

"Next time, don't do something so reckless", he scolded me.

I rolled my eyes, "Tell that to Aurora. She's the one who got injured in the first place."

Yami chuckled lightly, "I see." He got quiet for a second. "You know, you gave me that name Yami. Maybe I should give you one as well."

I giggled, "If you just call me Aura, we're even."

Yami smirked, "As you wish, Aura."

While he kept wrapping my hand, I couldn't help but feel my heart beat faster than usual. It felt like I had known Yami from before, but where? What actually happened in my life that made me into a spirit? And what had happened to Yami as well?

Yami had finished wrapping my wrist before making eye contact with me. We stared at each other's eyes for quite a while. I felt like I could drown into those ruby red eyes.

"You know…", I began, getting Yami's attention. "I feel like we knew each other from before."

Yami nodded, "I'm having the same feeling. As if we were…connected."

Burner growled impatiently, telling us we had to return to our Millennium Items. Yami grabbed my right hand and held it up to his mouth before kissing my wrapped wrist. It made my heart skip a beat once again.

"Until next time, Aura-hime", Yami smiled.

I nodded, "Until next time, Yami."

**Aurora's POV**

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the stairs with Burner and Yugi watching over me. Yugi got a big smile when he saw I was awake. "Aurora-chan, you're awake!" he exclaimed happily.

I sat up, but the gasped in pain when I realized I had hurt my wrist. I held up my right hand to see it wrapped. "Mutou-kun…"

"_Hai_?" Yugi replied.

"Did you wrap my wrist?" I asked.

"No, your wrist was already wrapped when I woke up", Yugi shook his head. "I have the D-Shock right here." He held up said item. "But the funny part is I don't really remember what happened."

"Nor do I", I said. "I felt like I…blacked out or something."

Yugi helped me up before we walked up the stairs and met with the group outside of the arcade. Tristan cried out happily when Yugi gave him the wristwatch.

"You found it?!" he made a double-check to make sure we got the real deal. "It's true! _Yatta_! It's found!"

"So it was under the stairs?" Joey asked.

"Yes", Yugi nodded.

"Why would it be there?" Joey questioned.

"Also, what happened to your face?" Anzu asked Yugi before looking at me. "And how did your wrist get injured?"

Yugi and I looked at each other before laughing a bit nervously. "I'd like to joke about this… but I don't remember what happened", Yugi replied.

"It's the same for me. Maybe we tripped and fell down the stairs or something", I said.

Tristan cried waterfall tears of happiness, "_Yokatta_! With this I can face Miho-chan! This really is great! _Arigatou_, Yugi, Aura!"

**XXXXX**

Mom and Yamato made such a fuss about me being injured, but I assured them I was fine. But I was still wondering if there truly was a spirit in my Millennium Earring because I did hear a young woman's voice in my head before. I wondered if I could call her out one day and meet her personally.

My wrist hurt lesser than yesterday, but it was still wrapped when I went to school. Miho had apologized and thanked Tristan for finding her D-Shock. But then a new subject came up out of nowhere.

"Perfume?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah. This Sunday, Emperor department store mambo line lady perfume is specially on sale!" Miho explained while showing us a magazine with said perfume. "Miho wants this! But I'm sure there'll be a long line!"

"_Yoshi_, Miho-chan! Leave this to the beautification of justice, Tristan Taylor!" Tristan made a hero pose.

Miho clapped her hands happily, "I'm so happy! Miho is so moved!"

The rest of us groaned at the duo.

"Well… well…", Anzu sighed.

"I don't suppose they make medicine for stupidity?" Joey questioned.

"That would be interesting", I rubbed my forehead. Burner groaned in agreement.

Then I felt someone tug my blazer and looked down to see Yugi look at me with concern eyes. "Yes, Mutou-kun?"

"Is your wrist better?" he asked.

I held up my right hand, "It's quite better, thank you. But it still needs some ice and treatment before I can use my hand properly."

Yugi let out a sigh of relief before smiling, "That's good to hear, Aura-chan."

"Aura-chan?" I questioned.

Yugi blushed hard when he realized he had said my nickname. "Ah! It's not… I'm sorry! I guess being around Wheeler-kun and Taylor-kun made me want to call you Aura too… if you have nothing against it."

I smiled gently before rubbing Yugi's head, "Of course not! If it feels easier for you to call me Aura, then it's fine."

Yugi nodded with a big smile. I returned the smile, happy to have a good friend as Yugi. But…my heart suddenly started to beat faster than usual. What did it meant?


	4. The Dreams, Full of Secrets

**I've decided I'll try drawing Aurora's causal outfits that she wears in the chapters. So I'll draw her outfit in this chapter's and then her school uniform.**

**Link to Aurora's outfit in the last chapter is up on my Profile. ^^**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 4: The Dreams; Full of Secrets**

_A young girl in 13 years sat nearby the river Nile in the early evening when the sundown lightened up the sky into orange and pink. The girl's long brown hair ruffled in the wind along with her simple white dress. Her skin was tanned, but a bit lighter than an Egyptian's tanned skin. She had a few golden jewelries, but the one that stuck out the most was her Millennium Earring in her right ear. She had her left hand resting on her left cheek, hiding a bruise she got on her way to Nile._

_The girl was focused on watching the scenery that she didn't notice a boy in her age with wild black hair with red edges and golden bangs walked up to her from behind. His ruby red eyes were focused on the girl who just sat there as a statue._

_ "__Amaura?" the boy spoke up._

_The girl looked over her shoulder, revealing her heterochromia eyes; her left eye being deep blue while the right eye was light green. "****? What are you doing out here?"_

_ "__I should ask the same thing to you", the boy replied before sitting down next to Amaura. "You know, as a High Priestess, you can't leave the palace just like that without telling."_

_Amaura sighed, "Sorry, my prince, but you know I can only find peace being here all alone…"_

_The boy sighed and looked at the girl until he saw her hand on her cheek. "Amaura? What's wrong with your cheek?"_

_Amaura looked up in confusion before hiding the truth with a smile. "It's nothing."_

_The boy didn't look so convinced. He grabbed Amaura's hand and pulled it down to see a bruise covered by dried blood on her cheek. The boy's eyes started to burn at the sight. "Who hurt you?"_

_Amaura tried to pull her hand from the boy's grasp, but the boy held her hand firmly. "No one!" she argued._

_ "__Amaura, don't lie to me!" the boy hissed angrily. "Who hurt you?!"_

_Tears collected in Amaura's eyes as she looked down, her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes. "S-Some children…called me 'Cursed child' and told me to go die by A-Anubis's side…before throwing a brick on my face…" Now she couldn't hold back the tears and let them run down her cheeks while sobbing._

_The boy didn't wait a second and pulled Amaura into his chest, letting her cry onto him while she wrapped her arms around his waist. The prince knew the truth about Amaura, but being Anubis's cursed child or not he held Amaura very close to him. They have been friends for many years and the prince knew Amaura was a kind and selfless girl who tried to help others with her magical powers instead of causing destruction._

_Amaura felt safe in the prince's arms. She had liked him ever since they first met, thanks to their friend Mana, and had become very close. Amaura didn't want to tell her feelings for the prince because she didn't want his future people to hate him for having her by his side. She rather remained as a High Priestess and watched the prince being happy with a girl he deserved._

_The boy caressed Amaura's hair, noticing it had a smoothing effect on said girl because she slowly stopped crying and sobbed lightly instead. "Don't listen to them. They don't know the __REAL__ you." Amaura looked up slowly, her face being stained by the tears. "And no matter what the others say; you'll always be my best friend and I promise you… I will look after you even when I'll become Pharaoh."_

_Amaura blushed when she heard the prince tell her his promises. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes before giving him a small smile. "Thank you… ****."_

**XXXXX – Aurora's POV**

The alarm clock woke me up from my dream. I slammed my hand on the alarm clock, making it stop beeping before I sat up on the bed. This was the first clear dream I had of those strange dreams about the Ancient Egypt.

This girl Amaura sounded just like the girl who was going to make a sacrifice while the boy sounded like the Pharaoh, but his voice was a bit younger. Did I just see a dream from the past before the disaster?

But one thing was still strange. I only heard Amaura's name and some other names, but just this boy… I couldn't hear the prince's name at all.

I stood up from my bed and walked over to my two meter tall mirror and watched my own reflection. The girl Amaura looked just like me with the hairstyle, but not with the eyes and skin. And the boy looked just like Yugi, except for the red edges of his black hair and his eyes being ruby red instead of amethyst purple.

I snapped out of my thoughts when someone knocked on my door. "Aurora? It's time to get up!" Mom called.

"I'm up!" I replied while grabbing the small pile of my school uniform, heading to the bathroom.

**XXXXX**

"Excavation in Egypt?!" Joey asked.

Yugi had brought with him today's newspaper to show us an article about said excavation.

"Yeah", Yugi nodded.

Anzu read the newspaper, "They found a king's grave in the Valley of the Kings."

"Starting tomorrow, it'll be on display at Domino City's museum", Yugi told us.

"That sounds fun! _Ikou_! _Ikou_!" Miho was excited.

"The professor who found the grave is a friend of my grandpa. He said he'd show us the excavations", Yugi continued.

"The person in this photo, right?" Anzu asked while pointing on a small photo with two men.

I looked over her shoulder to take a look. The taller man on the photo looked familiar. Maybe I saw him once when he visited my parents while we were still living in Canada and before Dad disappeared.

I felt my lips turn down into a sad expression while Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets rubbed his cheek against mine to comfort me. I smiled slightly while rubbing Stream's head, pretending I was scratching my cheek since the others couldn't see the dragon.

"Egypt is so mysterious. How lovely!" Miho said.

"Speaking of which, Yugi's puzzle was also found in Egypt, right?" Anzu asked him.

"Y-Yeah. This is the Millennium Puzzle", Yugi replied, looking down at said puzzle.

"But, Yugi, didn't your grandpa say the people who found that puzzle all died a mysterious death?" Anzu pointed out.

"For real?! Are you cursed or something, Yugi?!" Joey got hysterical for a moment.

"N-No way!" Yugi assured him.

I could hear Yugi stutter at the beginning. Was he aware of the spirit hidden in the puzzle, or was he putting his attention on it only now?

"Look! They found a mummy!" Tristan told us while holding up the newspaper to show the photo of said mummy.

"Mu-Mummy?!" Joey swallowed nervously.

"What's wrong? You look pale. Don't tell me you're scared of mummies?" Tristan teased with the last part.

"N-No way!" Joey yelled.

Anzu turned to me, "Aurora, didn't you tell me and Yugi before your father was an archeologist who found treasures in graves as well?"

I nodded, "That's right. Dad used to bring the treasures to Canada for exhibitions and if I remember correctly, that's how Mom and Dad met."

"Aurora-chan's Papa is an archeologist?" Miho asked. "Why didn't you tell Miho?"

"_Gomen_, it must have slipped out of my mind", I said before looking down.

Yugi and Anzu saw my sad expression, knowing the truth about my Dad while the others looked confused by the way I acted.

"Aura?" I heard Joey ask in concern.

I inhaled deeply before looking up, "Dad disappeared two years ago after an excavation and hasn't been seen ever since then. Many of his colleagues believe he's dead, but Mom and I know he's still alive, and one day he will come back home."

Joey and Tristan looked at each other with sympathy while Miho cried and hugged me in comfort. "Miho is sorry, Aurora-chan!" she cried into my chest.

I rubbed her head calmly, feeling a little bit better. "It's okay, Miho-chan. I'm fine." I made her look up and wiped her tears from her eyes before I smiled. "Let's focus on good things like this excavation!"

"She's right! Let's go to the Egyptian excavation display!" Tristan said cheerfully.

"Then tomorrow on Sunday, let's meet at one o'clock at the museum", Anzu told us all.

"I'll look forward to it!" Yugi smiled.

Joey still looked a bit nervous which made me wonder why. "Wheeler-kun?"

He turned around to look at me. "Y-Yeah, Aura?"

"I'm just wondering; why are you so afraid of mummies?" I asked.

Even when I said the word "mummies" Joey looked terrified. "I-I'm NOT afraid of mummies!"

I shook my head in disappointment, "You know what's one of the things that make a man a real man?" Joey looked at me in surprise. "Confessing his fear and accepting it. My brother was just like that and became more mature for his age."

"R-Really?" Joey stuttered.

"Yes", I nodded.

"Aura-chan, aren't you afraid of mummies?" Yugi asked me.

I couldn't help but laugh a little confusing everyone. Did Yugi really ask me such a question? "Mutou Yugi, you're asking someone who's been practically living with mummies under the same roof."

"J-Just drop this topic now, please!" Joey begged.

**XXXXX**

I was going through my clothes until I decided what I should wear for today's activity. I chose a purple/dark pink stripped tunic that reached to my buttocks with a thin silver belt going around my hips, dark blue jeans and short black boots with small heels. I tied my hair into a low ponytail that went over my left shoulder. I chose my black purse and put the necessary stuff in there, including Stream's Monster card and my Duel Monsters deck separately.

I left the house, telling my family where I was going, so they wouldn't worry. Stream's transparent body flew next to me as I walked down the streets heading to the museum.

Once we got there, I saw the whole gang waiting outside with Solomon. What surprised me the most was my friends were all wearing their school uniforms.

"Hi guys", I greeted them. "Why are you all wearing your uniforms?"

"We decided that we should wear our uniforms so we don't lose track of each other", Anzu answered with a hint of snobby voice, which came as a surprise for me. "I guess you didn't get the memo."

I kind of realized why she acted in this way. She must have realized how close Yugi and I have become, and wanted to separate us so she could spend more time with Yugi. I couldn't blame her. Those two were after all childhood friends. But still…it hurt a bit inside my heart.

"You look pretty, Aura", Joey complimented with a huge smile.

I blushed a little before looking away. "T-Thank you, but these are just clothes I randomly chose." Stream chirped a little while flying around my head.

"Mutou-san", a man called.

The same man from the photo in the newspaper walked up to us. He had short grayish hair and wore a greenish-beige suit.

"I'm sorry I haven't kept in contact", the man said.

"No, it's the same with me", Solomon smiled. "I'm grateful to you for showing us the exhibit." He turned to us. "Let me introduce, everyone. This is professor Yoshimori."

"_Hajimemashite_", Yoshimori greeted.

"You found the king's grave. What a talented person!" Tristan praised the professor.

"Cool!" Miho commented.

Another man was walking up to us. "If I'm not mistaken, that person is…", Solomon trailed off.

"Yes. The sponsor for today's display. He was in charge of the excavation", Yoshimori told us.

"I'm Kanekura. Welcome to my museum", the smaller man introduced himself.

I suddenly felt eyes on my backside so I looked behind my shoulder, but I didn't see anyone. Stream was growling as if he sensed something nearby. I noticed Yugi had looked over at the same direction. Was someone watching us?

"Mutou-san, you talked about a grandson who solved the Millennium Puzzle?" Yoshimori asked out of the ordinary.

"You mentioned him?" Solomon questioned.

Yoshimori looked at Yugi, "Oh. So you're Yugi-kun?"

Kanekura suddenly walked up to Yugi when he spotted his Millennium Item. "So that's the rumored Millennium Puzzle?!" He grabbed the puzzle. "This is amazing! Truly a cultural relic of Egypt."

I thought Kanekura looked like a dog that was obsessed with its favorite bone. Something felt a bit…odd about him.

"Kanekura-san is a special art dealer. You can trust his eyes", Yoshimori told Yugi.

"Ummm… More important, let's hurry and see the mummies", Tristan suddenly said.

"_Ikou_, _ikou_!" Miho nodded, full of excitement.

Yoshimori looked over to our group and gasped when the two of us made eye contact. "Aurora? Are you Aurora Ueda Pax, daughter of Orion Pax?"

Kanekura looked up from the Millennium Puzzle, "She's the daughter of the young archeologist you've had under your wing for some time, Yoshimori-kun?"

"Yes, he was one of my greatest students", Yoshimori nodded.

"So you knew my father?" I asked.

"Of course!" Yoshimori smiled. "Last time I visited your family it was 6 years ago. You've grown a lot, Aurora. Orion would be proud of you if he was still around."

I gave him a sad smile, "Yeah…"

"By the way, I've heard a rumor about Orion finding another Millennium Item? Is that correct?" Yoshimori asked.

My friends gasped when they heard the news. I haven't showed them my Millennium Earring yet, and it was hidden properly by my hair.

"You never said that, Aura-chan!" Yugi said while looking up at me. "Why didn't you tell us?"

I sighed, "Because…" I moved my hair to show them all my Millennium Earring. "…the Millennium Earring was the last thing my Dad sent to me just before his disappearance, so it's precious to me."

Everyone gasped when they saw my earring.

"So it IS true!" Kanekura exclaimed. "Another Millennium Item! It's fantastic! Yugi-kun, Aurora-chan, please! Let us display your Millennium Items at this exhibit!"

I was a bit unsure about this. I didn't want to hand over my Millennium Earring to someone I didn't trust…

"Okay, you can borrow my Millennium Puzzle for a day", Yugi said.

"O-Okay. _Arigatou_, Yugi-kun", Kanekura said before turning to me. "And you, Aurora-chan?"

Stream growled angrily at Kanekura, wanting to protect me from him.

"I…I really don't want to separate from the last thing my Dad sent to me, but…", I trailed off.

"Just let him borrow your earring, Aura!" Tristan said impatiently. "Let's go already!"

I gave up, "Okay, but ONLY for today."

"Yes, of course! Thank you very much, Aurora-chan!" Kanekura smiled. "The Egyptian display is grateful as well."

Yugi handed over his Millennium Puzzle as I took off my Millennium Earring from my right ear and handed it to Kanekura. After that we followed professor Yoshimori who showed us around in the huge museum.

"_Sugoi_!" Miho exclaimed. "_Nee_, Anzu, look at this necklace! The ruby is even bigger than the chickens!"

"Miho. You're drooling!" Anzu told her.

I stood a few meters from the group with Stream by my side, looking at a large statue with hieroglyphs engraved. For some reason, I thought I could read it, but it must have been my imagination.

Suddenly, I felt some sort of energy pulling me to another display among the valuable treasures. My feet stopped in front of a glass case with some sort of golden tiara resting on a red cushion. The tiara was decorated with emeralds and sapphires, and the Eye of Horus was in the middle of the tiara.

I didn't know why, but I felt like I've seen the tiara from before, but where? I tried to remember harder when I remembered one of my strange dreams.

I finally recognized this tiara belonged to that girl who always said she had to clean up her own mess before sacrificing herself, saving the Pharaoh's kingdom from some sort of darkness. If I still remembered correctly, her name was Amaura.

My eyes drifted down to the plastic piece inside the case that had info written on it. "This tiara also known as a diadem would commonly be worn by royal or greatly wealthy women in Ancient Egypt…", I read to myself. "However, engraving in the grave says this tiara belonged to the soon-to-be Queen who made a great sacrifice to save the Pharaoh's kingdom from the wrath of Anubis. People speculate that the soon-to-be Queen was the child of Anubis, the Bringer of Darkness…"

My heart stopped beating after I read that. My dad had written in his last letter that the Millennium Earring belonged to the child of Anubis. And the Bringer of Darkness… This was getting too confusing to me. What kind of connection did my dreams have to the Millennium Earring and the Ancient Egypt?

"Aura-chan!"

I snapped out from my thoughts when I heard Yugi call for me. I turned around and saw him run up to me, being out of breath when he reached me.

"Mutou-kun, are you okay?" I asked in concern.

Yugi regained his breath before standing up normally, "Y-Yes. I didn't see you anywhere nearby so I've been searching for you."

My heart got warm when I heard Yugi had been concerned for me, even though I was just few meters from everyone. "You didn't have to worry", I smiled. "But it was kind of you." Stream chirped in agreement.

Yugi blushed by the compliment, but then shyly avoided eye contact. "I-I wanted to tell you by the entrance that you look…beautiful…"

I chuckled lightly, "_Arigatou_, Mutou-kun." I patted his shoulder. "Let's go to the others."

"Okay", Yugi smiled.

We joined the others who watched a stone tablet describing Anubis judging people with a scale. It made me shiver when I remembered the description about Anubis's child I've just read.

"Before the king of the underworld, the dead's crimes from when they were alive would be measured using a scale. If the weight of the sin caused the scale to tilt to one side, monsters would eat them", Yoshimori told us.

"_Kowai_!" Miho commented.

"Okay! Next is the mummy corner", Yoshimori announced.

"Mummy! So we are seeing them?" Joey asked nervously.

As soon as we reached the glass case with the open sarcophagus, Miho let out a high cry. I saw Tristan hold out his arms open for Miho to run into, but it was Joey who ran for comfort.

"_Kawaii_!" Miho squealed.

We all looked surprised by Miho's comment.

"Y-You… just what kind of sensations are you having?" Anzu asked her.

"Because the head is shaved, it looks like a baby", Miho explained.

I looked at Joey who was shaking in Tristan's arms. "I suddenly felt bad… It's the curse… the mummy's curse!"

"How long are you going to do that?!" Tristan yelled before shoving off Joey.

The blonde boy almost crashed into the glass case when he cried out in fear for seeing the mummy up close. "Let's go to the next one before we get cursed!" Joey yelled while pushing the girls.

"What is it so suddenly?" Anzu asked.

"Just do it! Come on!" Joey exclaimed.

Yugi and I looked at our friends before turning back to the mummy. Stream purred under his breath as we stared at the mummy.

"You know…", I began, getting Yugi's attention. "Whenever I see a mummy I always ask myself questions such as; who was he? What kind of Pharaoh was he? Did he have a family? Did he die happily? It's a part of the mysteries I always been fascinated about." I chuckled sadly. "I guess I inherited this side from my father."

Stream purred sadly at me while Yugi just looked at me. "Aura-chan…"

A man walked up to the mummy and got our attention. He was tall, very tanned, dressed in a white cloak and had a white turban on his head. He had some sort of key around his neck and held a golden scale in his hand.

"An Egyptian?" Yugi mumbled.

The Egyptian just gazed at the mummy before suddenly starting crying.

"Excuse me, sir, but why are you crying?" I asked him.

"These are not my tears. This rotted figure… it's almost like a puppet of dirt. Despite that, the soul of a great Pharaoh still lives within it. Prevented from its eternal slumber… The lamentation of its soul becomes tears within me", the Egyptian replied.

I could tell by his speech that he seemed to be a good person, but still had a mysterious aura around him. Also his items looked very particular, just like mine and Yugi's Millennium Items. Stream even purred sadly by the Egyptian's speech.

The man suddenly patted Yugi's head, "What a cute boy."

"Boy?! I'm a high school student!" Yugi argued.

I chuckled quietly while Stream chirped happily. The Egyptian left us going somewhere else.

"Weird Egyptian", Yugi murmured.

I patted his shoulder, "Never mind him. Let's keep going."

Yugi agreed and we found the others when Joey called for us. "Look! Yugi and Aura's Millennium Items are on display over there!" he pointed towards a glass case.

I saw Kanekura standing in front of the glass case with another man I didn't recognize. When Kanekura spotted us, he pushed the other man away as they discussed about something. Stream growled at the two men, telling me something was up.

"That's great!" Miho exclaimed.

"It's true!" Yugi said.

We gathered around the glass case. Yugi's Millennium Puzzle was hanging from a hook at the top of the glass case while my Millennium Earring was resting on a red cushion several centimeters below the puzzle.

"Your treasures are famous!" Joey told me and Yugi.

"I guess", Yugi said happily.

"Yes", I nodded.

"We should take a memorial photo", Anzu suggested.

"Good idea", Tristan nodded.

Yoshimori walked up to us, "Yugi-kun, Aurora-chan, you didn't actually want to let the Millennium Puzzle and Earring go, right?"

"Nope", Yugi replied.

"My answer is the same as Yugi's", I said.

"This excavation wouldn't have been possible without Kanekura-san. I couldn't say anything in my situation", the professor said.

It sounded like a warning was lying behind those words.

"Okay, everyone. Get in line. I'm going to take the photo", Anzu said holding a camera.

"How about I take the photo so you all can be in it?" Yoshimori suggested.

"That would be great, professor. _Arigatou_", Anzu smiled while handing over the camera to him.

We gathered in front of the glass case into our poses. I sat down on the floor in front of the glass case with Anzu as Tristan and Miho stood on my left side and Yugi and Joey stood next to Anzu's right side. Stream sat down on my lap and posed as well, even though he wouldn't been seen on the photo.

"Okay. Pose!" Yoshimori instructed before taking the picture.

**XXXXX**

After a few hours, we all walked outside to the fresh air. It felt very refreshing after being in the museum for hours.

"That was fun", Anzu smiled.

"_Honto_! Miho is so touched!" Miho smiled. "Right, Taylor-kun?"

"R-Right!" Tristan laughed awkwardly.

Joey let out a huge sigh of relief, happy to leave the museum after he had seen the mummy.

"Professor Yoshimori. Thank you for today", Solomon thanked his old friend.

"No, no", Yoshimori said modestly. "So, I must return to the college."

"Good bye!" Yugi waved at the professor who left us.

"_Arigatougozaimashita_!" we all thanked the professor for the tour.

"Hey everyone. What should we do now?" Anzu asked.

"I'll be staying here before closing time. I need to get my earring back", I said.

"I'll be staying with Aura-chan for my puzzle as well", Yugi said.

"Then let's split up here", Anzu said with a false cheerfulness. She must be grumpy inside because Yugi and I would be alone together again.

The group split up so it was only me and Yugi. I checked the time on my wristwatch. "Four thirty. We have to wait thirty more minutes", I told Yugi.

"What should we do while we wait?" Yugi asked as we sat down on the concrete.

I opened my purse and picked up the card holder where I kept my Duel Monsters deck. "Are you familiar with Duel Monsters, Mutou-kun?"

Yugi's face shone up with a huge smile, "Yeah! It was very popular when I went in third grade. I have my own deck at home, but since I didn't have any friends, I couldn't play with them."

I shuffled my deck while listening to Yugi. "My brother and I used to play all the time. Makoto was a Duel Monsters collector and collected many rare and powerful cards. He gave me some of them so we could be strong equally." I placed down the deck on the concrete between me and Yugi. "Let's just use my deck for now. Do you remember the rules?"

"More or less", Yugi confessed. "If I'll forget a rule or make a mistake, just tell me."

"All right. Who should go first?"

"How about you, Aura-chan? It's your deck after all."

"Okay then."

Both Yugi and I drew five cards before I drew another card. Stream sat next to me while watching the duel.

**XXXXX**

We didn't realize how much time had passed by until I decided to check the time. It was now four fifty-five.

"Ops! Better stop playing now or we won't get our Millennium Items back", I told Yugi.

Yugi was just as surprised as I was. "Is it time already? I almost forgot why we stayed here in the first place", he confessed before looking at the cards. "Duel Monsters is really fun! We should play again someday!"

I gathered the cards and was about to take the cards Yugi held when my fingers brushed lightly against his fingers. I swear I felt a shock when we had the skin contact, but tried to look unaffected as I put my deck in the card holder.

We went inside the museum once again and tried to find our way to Kanekura's office to get our treasures. Stream flew in front of us, sniffing the air as if he smelt something bad.

"This museum really is a maze", Yugi commented.

"They need to make a map for misleading people or else they'll get lost", I added.

Stream suddenly started to growl as he focused on a shadow that approached us. It turned out to be the same Egyptian from before, but my eyes wandered to the man's hands where he still held the scale but also had the Millennium Puzzle and Earring in his other hand.

"Our Millennium Items!" Yugi exclaimed.

The Egyptian stopped walking and looked at us with widened eyes. "It was one of you who solved the puzzle?"

"Yeah, it was me! It was really difficult!" Yugi said.

"But why do you have both the puzzle and the earring, sir?" I asked.

Then everything got strange. For one second the Egyptian looked fine, but in the next second he knelt down on the floor with sweat running down his face and had a distant look in his eyes. Yugi and I looked very confused at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know", I shrugged.

Stream flew in front of me to protect me for just in case.

Yugi stepped forward, "Are you okay? You look really pale."

"Do you need help or anything?" I asked the Egyptian.

The Egyptian regained his strength and looked up at us. "I am okay. Let me return these." He held out his hand with the puzzle and earring.

"_Arigatou_!" Yugi smiled as he took the puzzle while I grabbed my earring and put it on my right ear. Stream flew up and was next to my head now.

"No need to thank me. I am indebted to you after all", the Egyptian replied.

"Pardon?" I asked in confusion.

"Debt? Did we lend you something?" Yugi asked.

"I meant to the other you", the man gestured at Yugi.

"The other me? What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

Something about that told me this Egyptian was more than meets the eye. Could he also be a bearer of a Millennium Item and somehow used his power to enter Yugi's mind?

"Boy… What is your name?" the Egyptian asked.

"I'm Yugi! Not 'boy'! It's Yugi!" Yugi said, angry for being called "boy".

"And I'm Aurora", I introduced myself.

"Yugi. Aurora. There are still things I must do in this country", the Egyptian explained. "But when all the judgements are over, I will meet you again." Yugi and I exchanged confused looks before looking back at the man. "My name is Shadi. This is the first time I've told my name to a stranger."

Shadi left us behind, watching him in confusion. Stream purred under his breath as he stared at the Egyptian.

"Weird guy", Yugi commented.

"Yeah", I nodded.

But why did I get the feeling something bad would soon happen? And to who?


	5. Shadi in Control! Mind Slave

**Exactly 10 pages. It was close to 11 pages. I recently saw Pacific Rim and thought it was great. Now I'm waiting for Transformers: Age of Extinction. ^^**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 5: Shadi in Control! Mind Slave**

I almost choked on my breakfast when I read about Kanekura in the newspaper. He had lost consciousness yesterday evening. That was very strange since he looked perfectly fine yesterday. Unless…someone did something to him.

I had just changed clothes after my karate training in the evening when the phone rang. It was Yugi who told me to go to the hospital at once because professor Yoshimori got hurt after falling from the second floor of the college where he was studying.

So I ran all the way to the hospital where everyone gathered. Solomon was in professor Yoshimori's room as we waited outside. Solomon walked out to us after 10 minutes waiting.

"Grandpa", Yugi said worriedly.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Looks like it isn't fatal", Solomon told us. "Now it's late, so everyone return home."

"What about you, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Tonight I plan to stay with him all night", Solomon replied.

We all left the hospital and walked together in the dark night. I could see how Joey was shaking in fear.

"But what's going on? Kanekura-san and professor Yoshimori. Two of the people of the Egypt excavation", Anzu murmured.

"It's obviously the curse! The curse!" Joey yelled out. "It's for harvesting from someone's grave without permission!"

"Miho is scared", Miho whimpered.

"Miho-chan, don't worry about anything", Tristan comforted the bluette. "There's no way such a thing like curses exist. Even if they existed, I'd risk my life to protect you."

"With this hard head… he's more scary than any curse!" Joey teased Tristan.

"What was that?!" Tristan hissed.

"Cut it out! Don't create a fuss in the street!" Anzu cut them out.

"People are also sleeping in this hour, so keep your voices down", I added.

"_Hai_, _hai_", the boys muttered.

I suddenly stopped walking and looked over my shoulder. No one was behind us, yet I felt like we were being followed by someone. Was it Shadi? But why? I couldn't help but reach my fingers to my right ear, feeling the Millennium Earring on its usual place.

"Aura-chan!" Yugi called.

I snapped out from my thoughts and ran up to the group. "Coming!"

We reached a fork where we would go in different directions. "Well, I go this way", Anzu pointed her thumb at the way behind her.

"I'm going with you, Anzu-chan. My house is at that direction as well", I said.

"Be careful, okay", Miho told us.

I chuckled, "If someone dares to rob us or anything, I just knock them down with karate."

"I need to learn karate as well. Mind if you teach me?" Joey asked.

"I wouldn't mind", I smiled. "Well, see you tomorrow, guys."

"_Jaa ne_", Anzu said as we walked off.

"See you again tomorrow!" Yugi called.

Anzu and I walked side by side, but I still felt the presence walking behind us.

"So… I noticed you and Yugi are very close to each other", Anzu spoke up.

"Yes?" I asked.

Anzu looked at me with a serious expression, "I just want to make sure Yugi is safe. He was and still is vulnerable."

"You hold Mutou-kun very close to you, don't you?" I asked.

"He's my childhood friend, but sometimes I feel like I'm his big sister", Anzu explained. "So I want you to know if you EVER hurt Yugi, I won't forgive you!"

Now I realized why Anzu had acted a bit snobby at me. She was just trying to protect Yugi from being used or get hurt emotionally.

"I assure you; I'm not someone who would use a friend for my own desires", I told her. "I used to be as lonely as Mutou-kun was before we all got closer to each other."

"You mean you didn't have any friends back in Canada? I thought you had lots of friends", Anzu said with widened eyes.

I shook my head, "No. Those so-called friends I had left after I began my career. Even the girl who I held very close abandoned me…"

Anzu stopped asking questions about my "friends" and soon we went on separate ways. I still felt like someone was following me. I looked from left to right, but I was all alone. I thought I was just paranoid when everything suddenly turned black.

**Shadi's POV**

This girl… She was wearing the eighth Millennium Item; the Millennium Earring. The Millennium Item that belonged to the child of Anubis; the Bringer of Darkness. However, Aurora seemed to be unaware of the Millennium Earring's true power. I did see the transparent spirit of that dragon back in the museum, so she must have been manipulating with its power.

I needed to see if she was capable of being the bearer of the Millennium Earring and at the same time use her as a puppet to bring out the Other Yugi.

As soon as she relaxed, I used my Millennium Key to enter her mind just as I did with Yugi back in the museum.

I found myself in a corridor that had two doors. It was just the same as in Yugi's mind. One of the doors was open and showed an ordinary room while the other door looked the same as the Other Yugi's door.

I decided to explore Aurora's first room. Her room was somehow shiny with the usual girly things I've seen before, but a corner of the room was covered by shadows. I walked up to the corner and saw a guitar, a recorder, several CDs and a microphone lying there covered in dust and spider web. This girl seemed to be very musical, but for some reason she had thrown aside her dream.

I spotted a photo frame among the dust and picked it up. It showed a photo of a man and a boy. The man had blonde shaggy hair, sky-blue eyes and tanned skin. He looked to be an Egyptian as myself. The boy, however, looked extremely similar to Aurora. He had the same face and eyes, and short straight brown hair with blonde highlights, but the few differences were the center paring of his bangs was on the right side of his head and he had tanned skin like the man. The glass in the photo frame was cracked, telling me these two had perished a long time ago.

"What do you think you are doing here, Shadi?"

I nearly dropped the photo frame when I heard that voice. I turned around and came face to face with…Aurora?

No. That must be the Other Aurora since her eyes were in different colors; left eye being deep blue and the right eye light green.

"I should ask you the same thing. What are you doing outside of your room, Other Aurora?" I asked.

"I simply sensed another presence within Aurora and decided to check out who the intruder was", Other Aurora explained. "Now, I'll ask you again; what are you doing here?"

I could sense some darkness coming from the Other Aurora, but instead of being evil it was gentle, but cold. As if she didn't know who she truly was.

"I am here for answers; to see if Aurora is a capable bearer of the Millennium Earring, but also use her as a puppet-", I began.

"Use her as a puppet?!" the Other Aurora exclaimed in anger.

"…to lure out the Other Yugi", I finished my sentence.

The Other Aurora blinked in confusion, "You mean Yami? What for?"

"He holds the power of a Pharaoh, but many questions has remained after my last visit in Yugi's mind", I explained.

"Yami is a Pharaoh?" the Other Aurora murmured.

I felt my eyebrow raise in confusion. Didn't she know anything about the Other Yugi or herself?

"I can sense you are very confused about your past-", I began once again.

"That's the problem, Shadi", the Other Aurora interrupted me again. "Neither I nor Yami remember our past."

That told me the Other Aurora's power was too weak to make any resistance against me. So I could easily take control over Aurora's body and use her for my purpose.

"Forgive me, Other Aurora, but I am afraid I must lock you and Aurora away while I take over her body", I said as my Millennium Key began glowing.

"Wait!"

I froze when I heard the new yet familiar voice. Both the Other Aurora and I looked at the doorway and found Aurora standing there being out of breath. But I couldn't stop my magic now. I let my Millennium Key start manipulating Aurora's room as the Other Aurora ran towards Aurora.

**Aurora's POV**

I didn't know how I ended up in this dark corridor, but I saw two doors forward and ran towards them. One of them was open so I ran to the doorway to find Shadi and another girl who looked just as me, but the light from Shadi's strange key blinded me. Then I felt someone grab me and pulled me out of the room.

"Come with me, Aurora!" the other girl yelled.

I opened my eyes to see her drag me inside the other room and closed the door fast before the light could reach us. The girl held me close to her body while we panted by the sudden rush. I looked up and saw her beautiful heterochromia eyes… Wait! Heterochromia eyes? Could she be…?

"We'll be safe in my room for now", the girl said before looking down at me.

I was a bit lost about the situation, but managed to speak. "Who… Who are you?"

The girl smiled sadly, "I am a spirit who lives in the Millennium Earring. Sadly, I can't remember my name or my past." She looked up in the dark room. "And this…is my room in your mind."

I followed her glance and looked up as well. The room was dark and the walls looked old with hieroglyphs decorating them. It felt like an ancient Egyptian's grave.

I looked back at the spirit. She looked very familiar to the girl I've seen in my dreams… Hold on! She did say she couldn't remember her past, so what if my dreams…were fragments of her past?!

"You…", I began.

"Yes?" the spirit asked.

"I think I know your name…", I continued. "I've been having strange dreams involving a girl who has your eyes."

The spirit's eyes shone up by the good news. "So you know my name? What is it?"

I felt myself being a little bit weak, but that must be by Shadi's power that manipulated my room. "Amaura…"

The spirit, Amaura, supported me as I felt my legs give in. "Save your energy… I don't know how long I can keep Shadi away from my room. But when the time comes… I might need your strength to push him out of your body."

I nodded before closing my eyes, accepting the darkness that surrounded me.

**XXXXX – Normal POV**

Next day at school, Yugi and Tristan were surprised to see Joey wearing so many things on him.

"What is that, Joey?!" Tristan asked in shock.

"You can tell just by looking! It's a talisman! A talisman!" Joey shouted.

"Then what's that below?" Tristan pointed at the blonde boy's neck.

"It happened to Kanekura and professor Yoshimori! Without a doubt the curse will come for us next!" Joey said while holding several good-luck charms.

"No way. How many times must I say it? Curses don't exist. Even if they did, as long as your heart is clean, you have nothing to fear!" Tristan tried to convince Joey.

"Leave me alone! Dammit", Joey growled.

Yugi looked up when he saw Aurora walk into the classroom heading to her desk. "Aura-chan, _ohayoo_!"

However, Aurora didn't reply. She simply sat down in her seat and looked up at Yugi with blank eyes and gave him a small smile. Yugi noticed something was wrong with Aurora, but he didn't know what or why.

**XXXXX**

The next class was P.E. outside for the boys while the girls had gym indoors.

"_Yoshi_! Today we'll measure your strength! But first we must prepare the ground!" the teacher said.

The boys began to argue while Yugi kept thinking about Aurora's strange behavior in the morning. He almost missed hearing the teacher call him.

"Oh, Mutou. Can you bring the white line maker?"

"_Hai_!" Yugi nodded before running off to the storage.

He walked inside the dark storage while mumbling the item he looked for. "White line maker, white line maker." Soon he found said item and was about to grab it when a stack of heavy metal poles crashed to the floor right next to him.

Yugi swallowed nervously while looking at the poles. "That was close!"

At the same time, the body of Aurora was hiding in the shadows of the objects in the storage.

**Aurora's POV**

For some reason I could see through my body's eyes what was happening and I didn't like it at all. Shadi was trying to hurt Yugi on purpose.

"Why is he doing this?" I mumbled.

"Doing what?" Amaura asked me.

"He… Shadi is trying to hurt Mutou-kun…", I replied.

Amaura crossed her arms while frowning, "He must be doing that to lure out Yami."

"Yami?" I questioned.

"The Millennium Puzzle's spirit", Amaura replied.

"Wait, does that mean Shadi's Millennium Items also have a spirit?" I asked.

"I don't think so", Amaura shook her head. "I should have noticed their presence, but I didn't feel anything."

We were in Amaura's main room; a room with golden walls decorated by hieroglyphs and pillars in the corners. The ceiling was of gold as well, but there was a picture of Anubis in mosaic right in the middle. There was a round stone table in the middle of the room with several stone chairs where we sat and conversed.

I had recovered a little, but still felt a bit weak. Amaura comforted me and encouraged me to keep staying strong. I closed my eyes, ready to take in what Shadi saw and did with my body.

**XXXXX – Normal POV**

After P.E., Yugi told Joey and Tristan what almost happened to him back in the storage while they walked up the stairs.

"Man! That sure was close", Joey commented. "Be careful."

"Things have to be organized!" Tristan said furiously. "I can't overlook this as a beautification member."

The boys heard a strange sound up ahead and saw a basketball bounce down the stairs and hit Yugi right on his chest. It made him fall down the stairs and hit the floor hard. Joey and Tristan ran down to him at once.

"_Oi_, Yugi! Are you okay?!" Joey asked worriedly.

Yugi groaned a bit as he sat up, "It's no big deal. Just a light wound."

"You should go to the school infirmary", Tristan told him.

Aurora's body stood higher up by the stairs and heard everything the boys said. So "she" walked ahead to the school infirmary and hid behind a curtain. Luckily, the school nurse was out for the moment.

Soon "she" heard the door slide open and Yugi stepped inside. "Is no one here?" he asked to himself. "_Sensei_?"

"Aurora" stepped soundlessly forward, but "her" calf hit the bed making a sound. Shadi cursed to himself knowing it was the real Aurora who tried to stop him, but he pushed her soul back and turned to face Yugi who had found "Aurora".

"Aura-chan? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Are you feeling unwell? You have been acting strange-"

"Aurora" didn't let Yugi finish his sentence because "she" pushed him down and began strangling him.

"Aura-chan?!" Yugi coughed while trying to get "her" hands off his neck.

**Aurora's POV**

"No! Mutou-kun!" I cried as I shot up from my seat.

Amaura looked alarmed, "What's happening?!"

"Shadi is trying to strangle him!" I said panicky.

Amaura started to growl under her breath, "He's going way over the limit…"

"Wait!" I closed my eyes. "The others are coming!"

**Normal POV**

In the right time, Joey, Anzu, Tristan and Miho stepped inside the school infirmary and gasped at the sight, seeing Yugi and "Aurora" down and tried to strangle him.

"_Oi_! Yugi!" Joey yelled, making "Aurora" jump up on "her" feet releasing Yugi. "What are you doing?!"

"Aurora, are you out of your mind?!" Anzu yelled.

"Aurora" glared angrily at Yugi, "Show me your true power. I do this so I can finish things with you!" However, it wasn't Aurora's real voice that spoke but Shadi's.

"_Nani_?!" Joey said.

Without saying anything, "Aurora" ran out of the school infirmary, everyone following "her" with their eyes.

"What was with Aura just now?!" Tristan asked.

"Aurora-chan…", Miho whimpered in fear.

Joey turned back his attention on the small boy. "You okay, Yugi?"

"Somehow", Yugi replied as soon as he got some oxygen back in his lungs.

Anzu sat down in front of the duo, looking very worried for her childhood friend. "She didn't hurt you, right?"

"No, she didn't", Yugi shook his head. But he was more worried about Aurora than himself. He thought her voice did sound a bit different, something only he had noticed.

**Aurora's POV**

I sighed in relief that Yugi was okay, but Shadi was getting impatient because he had taken Tristan now as his slave as well. He was leading my body upstairs to the roof.

"Shadi…", I mumbled angrily.

Amaura watched me with worried eyes. "What is he doing now?"

"He has taken control over Tristan as well, and is leading me upstairs…", I said while closing my eyes. "Only upstairs…" My eyebrow twitched when I heard Yugi's voice call for me. "I think Mutou-kun found me!"

Amaura showed huge signs of relief, but grew back into depressing when I began cold sweating. "Aurora?"

"Shadi… He… He had climbed my body over the roof's fencing and walked me to the edge of a wooden plank…" Amaura gasped at the news. "The only thing that is holding the plank is some ropes, but I can't see the rest…"

Amaura stood up and grabbed gently my hands. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Don't worry. Yugi and Yami will save us", she told me. "But! If they fail, we'll use our combined power to break Shadi's spell."

"Our combined power?" I questioned.

Amaura smiled, "Just wait until the time arrives, Aurora."

**Normal POV**

Yugi had seen "Aurora" when "she" walked upstairs and followed "her". It led all the way to the roof. As soon as he reached the doors, he slammed them open and gasped at the sight. "Aurora" was at the other side of the fence, standing on a wooden plank not even holding on. The plank was supported by some ropes connecting to the fence with some small ancient Egypt stone statues and a tall hook that reached up to her open hand.

"Aura-chan!" Yugi yelled in fear.

He didn't get any reply at all so he ran towards her. "Aurora!"

However, his way got cut short when the real Shadi appeared in front of him. "I have been pushing you to draw out the other you, but it seems you won't appear for me."

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked, his voice holding fear for Aurora.

"So that I can meet the Other Yugi, I will use another method", Shadi replied.

"What are you saying?" Yugi asked again.

"Listen, Yugi", Shadi turned his head towards Aurora. "That girl is my puppet. At my orders she will do anything."

Yugi gasped in fear, knowing what Shadi meant. If Shadi ordered Aurora to step forward on the plank, she would fall down to her doom. Yugi felt a fire of anger burning inside his heart as he glared at Shadi.

"Well, Yugi? Be raged… be hateful…", Shadi enraged the boy. "Be saddened! At the boundaries of your feelings, the Other Yugi is waiting!"

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle began to shine, Yami taking over Yugi's body. When he opened his eyes, they showed furiousness and anger at the Egyptian.

"Shadi!" he hissed with venom.

"So we finally meet, the Other Yugi", Shadi said unemotionally.

"Aura… how dare you use her in your game!" Yami yelled at Shadi.

"I will finish things with you no matter what", Shadi simply replied. "Yugi, if you lose the game, you will lose that girl. Or…should I say GIRLS?"

Yagi glared even harder when he heard Shadi mention Aura. He had to save both Aurora and Aura from this game.

"Before I explain the rules, let me say one thing", Shadi said. "About the Millennium Puzzle… You may have thought it was a coincidence that you solved the puzzle, but that is wrong. The Millennium Puzzle chose you. It has been waiting 3000 years. And my family was also chosen by the Millennium Items."

"So… don't be telling me we're buddies", Yami rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested in hearing that! Explain the game's rules!"

"Don't be frightened, Yugi", Shadi warned Yami.

"What?! Frightened?" Yami repeated in shock.

"Somewhere in your heart, you are afraid of that power. The unknown Millennium Puzzle's power", Shadi said. "That is the weakness of the heart. As proof, look there." He pointed with his eyes towards Aurora.

One of the stone statues that were holding the ropes to the plank broke, making the plank lower a little.

"Aura!" Yami cried.

"Yugi, didn't you realize the game's already started?" Shadi said. "Those statues reflect your heart. When you show weakness in your heart statues will break, one after another. If the remaining 3 break, you lose the girls. But you have an opportunity to win." Now Yami saw the Millennium Key was tied among the ropes that held up the wooden plank and one stone statue was holding it up. "Tied to the rope is the Millennium Key. And what's holding that is the statue reflecting my heart."

"I see", Yami said. "So before my heart statues break… if your heart statue breaks first…"

"That's right", Shadi nodded. "When that happens, the Millennium Key will go along the rope so that the girl can touch it. If she touches the Millennium Key, she will regain her senses and I will have lost. Understand? The one who shows weakness in the heart is the game's loser."

"A game to probe each other's weakness of the heart, eh?" Yami mumbled.

"So let us begin", Shadi announced.

**Aurora's POV**

I couldn't see the game, but I could hear how it was going. So far, Yami was doing well, but two of the statues had cracked a little when he had showed weakness but never broke. Amaura was standing beside me the whole time while I focused to listen at the game, telling her what I heard.

**Normal POV**

The game had made it to the second part and Aurora was still safe, but with two cracked statues and one whole, the situation could change any second. And there was no sign of cracking on Shadi's heart statue.

"Splendid job, Yugi. But the match has only just started. Let me introduce your playmate for the next game", Shadi told the spirit.

Yami looked next to him and saw a light version of Joey appear out of nowhere. "Wheeler-kun!"

"I have made that friend from your memory real", Shadi told Yami. "I have revived your friend from the time when he bullied you."

"What?" Yami asked in surprise.

When he wasn't looking for a few seconds, the fake Joey grabbed the Millennium Puzzle from him. Then the floor started to go down and only a few squares had remained but in a very small space.

"Let me explain the game's rule", Shadi spoke up. "You two will take turns rolling that puzzle like a die. Where that puzzle points, the opponent must take two steps in that direction. The first one to make the opponent jump off wins." It was quiet for a couple of seconds. "Now, Yugi. Let me see you smash that terrible memory from your past."

"This is your treasure?" the fake Joey asked snobby. "Yugi! Damn it. How can you really treasure something like this when there's a woman present?"

That hit a weak spot in both Yami and Yugi's hearts, which made the two cracked heart statues break. The wooden plank lowered harshly, almost making Aurora fall off.

**Aurora's POV**

Amaura looked up with determined eyes, knowing Yami was slowly losing. I looked at her with confused eyes before we made eye contact.

"It's time", she said.

"To…break Shadi's spell? But how can we do that?" I asked concerned.

"My power alone may not be able to break the spell, but…", Amaura looked deeply in my eyes. "…with your strength, we can do it together."

"My strength?" I asked confused.

Amaura's face turned into seriousness, "Your dream, Aurora! The dream you loved so much, but threw it away because of your fear!"

I gasped when I realized what she was talking about. My singing! But…

"…I haven't been singing for a long time…", I whimpered. "Be-Because…I always lost someone dear to me… Makoto, Dad, my best friend…"

Amaura grabbed my shoulders and shook me roughly, "It's NOT your singing's fault! You lost those people you held close to you because of other reasons that I don't know, but I DO know it's NOT by your singing!" I was quiet the whole time she spoke. "Tell me something; what motivated you to become a singer in the first place?"

I thought back when I was younger and listened to songs in the radio and watched singers on TV. Many songs held some sort of meaning behind the lyrics, trying to express their real feelings. I wanted to become a singer because I wanted to share my happy and sad feelings with everyone and touch their hearts. Whenever I wrote my songs, I was always feeling something in my heart; happiness, sadness, confusion, anger, and so on.

"I…I wanted to share my feelings with the others…", I replied slowly.

Amaura smiled at my confession and held both my hands. "Then… share your feelings with me. Sing a song that expresses your feelings right now. THAT will give me strength to break Shadi's spell."

I slowly nodded and closed my eyes, focusing on my deepest emotions. I found a song I had written a long time ago and began singing.

**(AN: "Hurry up and Save Me" belongs to Tiffany Giardina)**

**_"_****_I'm going through the same day  
Same place, same way I always do  
Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
And it hit me like a ton of bricks,  
I can't lie  
Oh you got to me  
My life was alright living in black and white  
But you changed my point of view"_**

I felt a gentle breeze surround me and Amaura as I kept singing, but at the same time I heard something breaking inside my body. Shadi's spell was weakening.

**_"_****_Show me your colors  
Show me your colors  
Cuz without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)"_**

**Normal POV**

Yami had passed all his turns and was now standing by the edge of the "plateau". Shadi was surprised for a second before he lightly smirked. "Have you given up on the game? Do you admit your defeat, Yugi?"

"You're wrong, Shadi", Yami said. "I…believe in my friend!"

"Believe you say?" Shadi said with amusement. "Yugi, you are unable to crush your past. This ordeal traps you because your heart is too believing and weak. Know this; true strength comes from believing only in oneself!"

Suddenly Shadi felt inside his heart something was breaking, but it wasn't his emotions. He looked towards Aurora as her body slowly got enveloped in a golden light. Yami looked as well when the golden light suddenly shone strongly, blinding both men except the fake Joey since he was just an illusion.

"You are wrong, Shadi", Amaura's voice spoke up.

Shadi and Yami gasped when they saw Aurora turn around, her body still glowing in golden light together with the Millennium Earring as her eyes turned into deep blue and light green. At the same time, northern lights appeared in the sky showing the Millennium Earring's spirit had awakened.

"Im…Impossible!" Shadi exclaimed in shock. "How were you able to break my spell?!" His heart statue began cracking a little.

Amaura glared at the Egyptian as she walked on the wooden plank, heading back to the roof. Aurora's soul was still singing the song that had given Amaura enough strength to break Shadi's spell.

"You seem to have been living all alone without any friends", Amaura began as she walked very slowly. "And because of that… you have no idea how much strength friends can give to each other in the times of need." Another crack was heard from Shadi's heart statue.

Amaura had reached the fencing when she jumped up high and made a backflipping in the air. Both Shadi and Yami gasped at the sight, watching the girl how she landed perfectly on her feet in front of Yami.

"How I was able to break your spell is because Aurora and I united our strength", Amaura said while pointing at Shadi. "And as many people say…" Another crack from Shadi's heart statue. "Unity is strength!"

Shadi's heart statue broke by Amaura's words, but there was no use for the Millennium Key anymore. Amaura waved her hand, as though she was slapping someone, which made a gust that surrounded her and Yami and spread to Tristan to wake him up from Shadi's spell, and turned the roof back to normal and erased the illusion of Joey.

Shadi realized he had lost the game. But he also feared for Amaura now. Her power was already growing, and it could mean one day her power would break the seal that held the spirit of Anubis trapped in his sleep.

"I suggest you leave now, Shadi", Amaura warned him. "This game…is over."

Shadi growled under his breath before suddenly disappearing in front of Yami and Amaura. When things calmed down, Yami walked up to the Millennium Puzzle that laid on the concrete and picked it up. He smiled a little before turning to Amaura. "You had me really worried back there, Aura."

Amaura smiled warmly at Yami, "Me too, but with Aurora's strength… we broke us free from Shadi's spell."

The duo heard some voices coming from the fencing and saw Joey and Tristan who was covered in something white climb up to the roof.

Amaura smiled at the sight before turning to Yami, "One thing before we return to our Items…" Yami looked at her with a questioning glance. "I know my name now. Call me…Amaura from now on."

"Amaura…", Yami tested how the name slipped on his tongue before he smiled. "It sounds perfect for you."

Amaura smiled, "Until next time, Pharaoh."

Yami looked surprised for being called Pharaoh. "Pharaoh? What do you mean-" He stopped when he saw Amaura returning to the Millennium Earring, so he decided to go back to the Millennium Puzzle as well.

**Aurora's POV**

When I felt my soul finally take over my body, I let out a huge sigh of relief. I looked up to see the northern lights disappear when everyone gathered at the roof.

"_Mina_! Are you guys okay?!" Miho yelled as she and Anzu ran over to the group.

"Yeah!" the four of us replied.

"But why is my school uniform covered by foam?!" Tristan yelled.

"Stop yelling for once!" Joey groaned.

"A beautification member shall always look clean and perfect! Even a class president!" Tristan freaked out. We all sighed at his hysterical moment.

I turned to Yugi and could tell by his glance he didn't remember anything that had just happened between Yami and Shadi. When Yugi saw me look at him, he smiled shyly. I returned the smile and thanked Amaura for helping me overcome my fear. I had enjoying singing again and I smiled even more when I realized my singing had given Amaura strength.

I believe it was soon time for a certain retired singer to make a comeback.


	6. Underhanded Tick, Digital Pet Riot

**When I heard the name Yuu-2, I thought directly at Mewtwo from Pokémon. And Evil Haiyama looked very much as the Digimon Emperor from Digimon Adventures 2.**

**Oh, and every transparent spirit of Aurora's Duel Monsters are around 30 centimeter tall.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 6: Underhanded Tick; Digital Pet Riot**

I was walking to school while playing with my Digital Pet and the Duel Monster spirit of Caligo Claw Crow flying next to me. The small device was light green, but I had painted deep blue stripes to make it look more beautiful in my eyes. My pet looked like a bird with huge wings and tail feathers, and I imagined it having the same color scheme as Amaura's heterochromia eyes. **(AN: Imagine the pet as the Monster card Aurora Wing.)**

I met up with the others, except Miho, in the classroom and turned off the sounds of my device before class. However, one certain blonde boy had forgotten about it.

"So today's Japan's economy is growing in the world", the teacher spoke while walking around in the classroom and held a book in his hand.

That's when Joey's Digital Pet made a sound that interrupted the whole class. Joey tried to explain for the teacher about the device when he instead got scolded.

At the break, Anzu, Yugi and I walked over to him.

"Silly. Why didn't you switch it off?" Anzu asked.

"It doesn't grow when the switch is off!" Joey growled. "I want it to hurry and grow?"

"For exactly WHAT reason?" I asked while I played with my Digital Pet. "I like the slow process to see how my pet grows." Caligo Claw Crow croaked in agreement while sitting on my left shoulder.

"Well. I suppose that's its cute point, just as Aurora said", Anzu said as she picked up her own Digital Pet.

Yugi nodded while playing with his Digital Pet as well. "If you properly care for it, you'll get a good outcome. It's like it's your child."

I nodded, "It makes me feel like a mother. I hope I'll become one in the future…" Caligo Claw Crow heard me and rubbed his head against me, making me smile slightly.

No one heard my last sentence because Joey kept talking. "Yeah! Right now I'm devoting half my day to him!"

"What a waste!" Tristan screamed suddenly, making all of us jump in surprise. "To waste time on that… Truly a waste of youth! Useless! Depravity!"

"What was that?!" Joey exclaimed.

"You didn't have to say all that!" Anzu scolded the brunette boy.

"And there's no need to yell because of that", I shook my head in disappointment. Caligo Claw Crow croaked angrily at Tristan.

"Taylor-kun, this is fun", Yugi told him.

"No, I have no interest", Tristan denied.

"You mean you couldn't get one, right?" Joey asked. "It's sold out everywhere."

Tristan snorted, "I did not become a beautification member to clean up Digital Pet droppings. What I must clean is not the Digital World! Even if the dropping of Digital Pets spread to all humanity… I will remain in reality and continue picking up trash one piece at a time! I, beautification member…as Tristan Taylor!"

We all sweat dropped at Tristan's speech. Just then Miho finally came to the classroom.

"_Ohayoo_", she greeted with a huge smile.

I saw how Tristan began blushing when he spotted Miho. "Miho-chan! _Ohayoo_…"

"What do you mean 'good morning'? Second period is already over", Anzu told Miho.

Miho giggled before picking up her Digital Pet device, "Well… it's hard to take care of her. She also slept late last night." She showed us her pet and it looked like her with the ribbon.

"So you're doing it too, Miho-chan?" Yugi asked cheerfully.

Miho nodded, "I definitely want to go to Australia."

"Australia?" Anzu and I asked in unison.

Miho held up a poster about a contest this weekend. "Didn't you know? It's this Sunday. A pet competition. And the prize is an Australia trip!"

"I see. So that's why Wheeler is so desperate", Anzu gave Joey an amused look.

Joey laughed happily, "Well, I couldn't go on a foreign trip without this device." Then he turned to me. "You must have been going on several tours and visited different countries, haven't you, Aura?"

"Actually… no", I simply replied, making everyone look at me in surprise.

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

I shrugged, "I didn't want to leave my parents after Makoto's death, so I remained in Canada and only went on tours there and in America."

"Who's Makoto?" Anzu asked.

Yugi looked down sadly, knowing the truth since I had told him about Makoto when we had visited the museum. Caligo Claw Crow looked at me with sad eyes.

I sighed, "My dead twin brother…"

I had spoken at the same time as Miho so I didn't know if they had heard me. "But… Miho is tired", the bluette sighed. "I wonder if there's someone who can raise my pet so that it can win the prize for me? And the Australia trip is for a pair."

Tristan acted immediately and grabbed gently Miho's hands. "Miho-chan, leave it to me! I swear as a beautification member that I will make you win!"

Miho cheered happily, "_Honto_?!"

"_Oi_! What was all that before about humanity?" Joey asked.

"I just realized it! There is no difference between reality and the Digital World", Tristan said.

"Oh really?" Anzu asked sarcastically.

"Good luck, Taylor-kun", Miho smiled.

I noticed a boy with glasses and dark hair stand alone in the background. He was our classmate Haiyama and was as tall as Yugi. Yugi spotted him and ran over to him. Then this boy from another class, Kujirada, called for the glasses boy and they walked off somewhere. I saw how Yugi followed them, probably worrying about Haiyama. I've heard bad rumors about Kujirada, so I hoped Yugi and Haiyama would be all right. I sent Caligo Claw Crow to go after Yugi and make sure he wouldn't get hurt.

"_I can sense it…_", Amaura suddenly spoke in my head.

I slightly jerked in surprise, making everyone look at me with confused glances. "What is it, Aurora-chan?" Miho asked.

I laughed nervously, "No-Nothing. I just need to get some fresh air before next class." I excused myself as I left the classroom.

I turned a corner and let out a huge sigh of relief before turning my attention on Amaura. "_You really surprised me back there, Amaura._"

"_I'm sorry, but I couldn't hold it back_", Amaura apologized. "_I think one of my powers is to detect human darkness._"

"_Human darkness? You mean humans with corrupted hearts?_" I asked.

"_Exactly. And one of the two boys, Haiyama-san and Kujirada-san, is holding darkness in their hearts._"

"_One of them? You mean you can't find the source coming from Kujirada-kun?_"

"_It's hard to detect yet, so I can't really give an answer who is having the corrupted heart._"

The warning bell rang, telling the students next class was about to begin.

"_Let's talk more about this after school_", I said.

"_Agree_", Amaura replied.

**Amaura's POV**

I was in my room in Aurora's mind, sitting on a chair while thinking about this new discovery of my power. Aurora told me when she had visited that museum with the Egypt exhibition; she learned something about the child of Anubis. She was known as the Bringer of Darkness.

I felt a shiver go down my spine as I looked up at the ceiling and saw the mosaic picture of Anubis. Could it mean I was the spirit of Anubis's child? Did that mean I was usually evil?

No. In that case, I should have gone into a rampage or something and control so much evil darkness, but there was also good darkness. Yami also used darkness for his magic, but it was good darkness to punish people who were evil like Ushio-san, the Yellow Spider; Jirou, and Watch Man. They deserved it because their hearts were corrupted by evil darkness.

But the biggest thing that had brought my attention was when Aurora told me there was a tiara that seemed to belong to the soon-to-be Queen of a Pharaoh. It made me think about Yami and thinking about him made me blush and got lost in my thoughts. Could it be Yami and I were meant to be together? I wish I could remember more, but now I had to depend on Aurora and her dreams about the Ancient Egypt.

**XXXXX – Aurora's POV**

In the next two days, Tristan hasn't come to school at all. He did send a letter to the teacher about his absence, giving the excuse of taking care of a child AKA Miho's Digital Pet.

After school on the second day Tristan had been absence, we walked home together in the early sundown.

"Man, what is that Tristan guy thinking? He hasn't been to school since that time", Joey groaned.

"I look forward to the contest", Miho giggled.

Caligo Claw Crow sat on my shoulder when he spotted something. He flew up ahead to a crowd of children standing in front of a window store.

"What could it be?" Yugi asked.

We walked up to the windows as Caligo Claw Crow flew next to me and I gasped in surprise. "It's a Gold Pet!"

"What is that?" Anzu asked.

"A limited edition Digital Pet. Only a hundred were sold", I explained. "There is a rumor you can raise an amazing pet."

Joey yelled out in surprise, "So you're saying with that there's no way you can lose the contest?!"

"That's what they say", Yugi nodded.

"I want! I want!" Miho said excitedly.

"But it's 50,000 yen", Yugi sweat dropped.

"50,000?!" Joey yelled in shock this time.

"It IS a premium item after all", I said.

"I want!" Miho kept saying until she was pushed aside.

Kujirada from school pushed himself through the crowd of children. "Move! Move!" he yelled.

"Isn't it Kujirada?" Joey asked.

"The Gold Pet is mine!" Kujirada screamed before breaking the window with his fist and grabbed the Digital Pet.

I was surprised when I noticed his hand wasn't bleeding after he had punched the window. The owner of the shop walked out and looked ready to scold Kujirada when the boy gave him enough cash for the Digital Pet and repairs, and it was LOTS of money.

Kujirada laughed happily as he walked away, acting like nothing of this had happened.

"That bastard… He didn't even have money to buy lunch before. Just rice money", Joey growled.

"But it was said before. He used to be a good kid, then he suddenly went wild", Anzu told us. "He was forced to change schools."

"I wonder what happened?" Miho questioned.

Some of the children got scared by Kujirada and started crying a little. A girl had scratched her knee as she got pushed away by the high school bully and cried out in pain. I rushed quickly to her and kneeled down beside her.

"Hush, little one", I said with a comfortable voice. "Let's treat that bad wound."

"It hurts!" the girl cried.

The scratch was pretty nasty; the skin got cut by sharp pebbles and was now bleeding. I opened my school bag and grabbed my small first-aid kid and got everything I needed. Yugi walked over to us and comforted the girl by holding her hand as she hissed in pain when I added some disinfection on the wound.

Once I finished wrapping the knee with gauze, Yugi helped the little girl stand up. "Feeling better?" I asked.

The girl nodded, her cheeks stained by dried tears. "H-_Hai_… Thank you…"

Anzu stepped up to us, "Are you able to walk home on your own?" The girl shook her head, making Anzu turn to us. "I'll take her home."

"Okay", the rest of us nodded.

"Miho is going with you too!" Miho spoke up as she walked over to the brunette.

"Then we'll see you gals at school tomorrow", Joey said.

Anzu nodded, "Be careful on your way home."

"Yeah, yeah! You're not our mother!" Joey groaned, making me and Yugi chuckle and Caligo Claw Crow croaking happily.

**XXXXX**

Today was the third day Tristan didn't show up at school. It was getting a bit worrisome, but he was a young man and could take care of himself.

I sat by my desk and played with my Digital Pet while Caligo Claw Crow sat on my desk, being in a deep sleep. Yugi was playing with his Digital Pet as well, so I looked over his shoulder to see his pet. It was round and had the same hairstyle as its master.

Yugi gave his pet something to eat when Anzu and Miho gathered by us. "How cute! It's eating!" Miho commented happily.

"I call him Yu-2", Yugi told us.

"Yu-2? Mine is pretty good too", Anzu held up her Digital Pet.

Anzu's pet looked like a plum with a ribbon on its back of the head.

"Anzu's is cute too", Miho smiled.

"Her name is Sumomo. I'm pretty proud of her", Anzu smiled.

"And yours, Aurora-chan?" Miho asked.

I smiled while holding up my device, "Her name is Aura Wing." My pet, Aura Wing, was busy cleaning herself in the game.

"It's the first time I've seen a bird pet", Anzu said impressed.

"A bird pet?!" Yugi exclaimed. "Those pets are very rare!"

I blushed a little, "I've liked birds ever since I was small. And I've been imagining my pet to be a bird, so I guess my wish affected the process."

"Wait a moment!" Joey shouted, waking up Caligo Claw Crow from his slumber. "Too bad… The championship is going to my pet; Joe."

Joey's pet looked…kinda abstract. Its body had the same shape as a strawberry with legs and a hair antenna that almost looked like a question mark. The Duel Monster spirit flew over to me and landed on my shoulder before taking a closer look at Joey's device. He began laughing loudly at the sight of the pet.

"It's not cute", Miho commented.

"Is it a strawberry with legs?" I asked, making Caligo Claw Crow laugh even harder.

"The only resemblance is that they're both cheeky", Anzu said.

"Shut up!" Joey spat at us girls before turning to Yugi. "_Oi_, Yugi! Mind if we do a data exchange? We can make both ours grow."

"Yu-2 is kind of timid, so it'd be nice to have Joe's wild characteristic", Yugi said, accepting the offer.

"_Yoshi_, then… Link up!" Joey exclaimed as the boys connected their Digital Pet devices.

Soon Joe was walking into the screen of Yugi's device. "There he is! There he is!" Joey said excitedly, but then we all gasped in shock when his pet started kicking Yu-2.

"He's bullying him!" Miho gasped.

"It really is just like you!" Anzu growled at Joey.

When Joe was finished with his…"friendly" affections, Yu-2 gave him a shy clap before Joe returned to Joey's device. Then the boys disconnected their devices.

"The data exchange is done. After this there should be some kind of change in his growth", Yugi said.

"_Yoshi_! Australia is mine!" Joey exclaimed.

"He is taking it?" a familiar voice spoke up.

We looked up to see Kujirada stand beside us. When did he appear anyway?

"Kujirada-kun!" Yugi yelled.

"The contest winner is definitely going to be me", Kujirada said while holding up his Golden Pet.

"Kujirada, don't get a big head just because you got a Gold Pet! There's no way someone like you could raise one!" Joey said.

"Oh, really? This is my ultimate pet! He's DevilMaster!" Kujirada screamed as he showed us his pet. It looked like a big-belly monster with a star on its stomach.

"He looks like he has a lousy personality", Anzu commented.

"No way, that's yours?!" Joey asked.

"If you pay money you can learn plenty of secrets", Kujirada said as he held up a book and flipped the pages.

"Money again?!" Joey exclaimed.

Suddenly Kujirada took Anzu's Digital Pet and connected it with his own. "His strength ain't just for show! Go, DevilMaster!"

We all gasped when we saw how Anzu's pet vanished.

"My Sumomo-chan!" Anzu cried.

"DevilMaster grows by eating other Digital Pets", Kujirada told us.

"Kujirada, you bastard!" Joey cursed.

"Shall he eat yours too?!" Kujirada provoked Joey.

"Works for me! Try it if you can!" Joey yelled. "Beat him up, Joe!"

For a second it looked like Joe was going to win, but then DevilMaster ate Joey's pet.

"Joe!" Joey cried.

"The Australia trip is mine. Don't worry about it", Kujirada chuckled.

"How mean, Kujirada-kun!" Yugi yelled.

"Yeah! How can you use the pets that others raise to go to Australia!" Miho growled.

"You're one to talk", Anzu murmured in the background, still sad that Sumomo was erased.

"Kujirada-kun. Everyone raised their Digital Pets with care. It's so wrong to eat them!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Shut up! In the world, those who have money win!" Kujirada yelled. "I'll eat yours too!"

Just when Kujirada was about to take Yugi's Digital Pet, I slapped the big boy on his cheek making him stumble back in shock as the others stared at me in surprise.

I glared at Kujirada with burning eyes as Caligo Claw Crow flew next to me and glared at the bully. "The ones who use money are actually the WEAK ones!" I yelled. "They just hide behind the money and are afraid to use their own strength to raise a pet! That's the same in the real world!"

"Well said, Aura!" Joey encouraged, having dried tears in his eyelids.

Kujirada held his cheek where I had slapped him and growled angrily. "You'll regret it, bitch!" He was about to attack me when we heard a new but familiar voice.

"Stop!"

We looked at the door and saw Tristan standing there. However his eyes showed us he didn't get enough sleep.

"Tristan?!" Joey exclaimed.

"I have raised the ultimate pet", Tristan said with a tired voice.

"Ultimate pet?" Kujirada questioned.

"Three days without sleep or rest… This is the ultimate creation! Digital Super Ichigo!" Tristan showed us Miho's Digital Pet that was another strawberry with a broom, but its head was shaped as a trash can. The others couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the pet, but I remained neutral while Caligo Claw Crow laughed along with my friends.

"Did you think I, a beautification member, didn't know?!" Tristan glared at Kujirada. "This device will teach you."

Kujirada laughed at the "joke", "What can that pet do?! I will turn him into DevilMaster's food!"

"Try it!"

The two boys connected their Digital Pets and another fight began. For a second, DevilMaster was about to win when Super Ichigo began erasing the monster.

"He did it!" Joey exclaimed in shock.

"Super Ichigo does not allow trash to exist! When he finds trash he completely destroys it", Tristan told us. "He's truly the beautification member of the Digital World!"

"And there we have proof of the hardship and caring for raising a pet, even though it was a bit extreme to stay awaken for three whole days, Taylor-kun", I pointed out.

Kujirada shook by anger before glaring at me, "Shut up!"

Without even giving a forewarning, he tackled me hard and made me crash on a desk behind me and fall down on the floor with a loud thud along with the desk. My friends gasped and ran over to me, Yugi being the first one to act and helped me sit up. I groaned when I felt pain go through my back and down the spine.

"Are you okay, Aura-chan?" Yugi asked in concern.

I nodded, "I'm fine, but my back will be sore in the morning."

Caligo Claw Crow followed Kujirada outside of the classroom trying to peck on the bully, but it was useless. When he gave up he flew back to me as I stood up with Anzu's help.

"_Kuso_, that Kujirada!" Joey hissed through his teeth angrily.

"He didn't have to tackle you like that, Aurora", Anzu said.

"He's angry because he lost and knows I'm right about my point of view", I said.

"But Taylor-kun was so cool back there!" Miho smiled, making us all sweat drop.

Then we heard a noise and turned to see Haiyama sit by his desk with a blank look and his books and pencils on the floor.

"Haiyama, what's wrong?" Tristan asked.

"No… Nothing…", Haiyama simply replied.

**XXXXX**

Yugi persisted to follow me home since my back still hurt after the crash. Caligo Claw Crow flew in front of us as we walked side by side.

I noticed how Yugi was in deep thoughts about something. "What are you thinking about, Mutou-kun?" I asked.

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and turned to me. "It's just… I'm a bit worried about Haiyama-kun."

"Haiyama-kun?" I questioned.

"He has been acting strange lately…", Yugi said. "And you know the money Kujirada used to buy the Gold Pet?" I nodded. "He got it from Haiyama-kun. I saw it with my own eyes."

I gasped at the news, "Does that mean Kujirada-kun is blackmailing Haiyama-kun?"

"I don't know…", Yugi trailed off.

Caligo Claw Crow croaked in alert, making me look up and saw Kujirada carrying something over his shoulder.

"What was that?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, but I sense something bad will happen", I said.

We followed Kujirada in secret until we reached an abandoned warehouse. We stepped inside and hid in the shadows as we heard voices speak to each other. We looked from our hiding spot and saw Miho being tied up in ropes by her wrists, unconscious, while Tristan faced Haiyama who had an evil look and held a whip. Kujirada was on the concrete unconscious, having whip marks on his back. We learned the truth about Kujirada's sudden attitude change that was caused by Haiyama. Yugi and I looked at each other and nodded before we ran over to the boys.

"Stop it!" we screamed.

"Yugi! Aura! Why are you here?" Tristan turned to us in surprise.

"We saw Kujirada carrying something so we followed him here", I explained. Caligo Claw Crow croaked in agreement.

"Haiyama-kun, this is wrong!" Yugi yelled.

"You saw me during feeding time, didn't you? Oh, right. This childish game…", Haiyama held up a Digital Pet. "Let me return it." He threw the device to the concrete next to the unconscious Kujirada.

"Haiyama-kun!" Yugi yelled as he ran towards said boy.

"You shouldn't have been looking around!" Haiyama shouted, swinging his whip around about to hit Yugi.

"Mutou-kun!" I yelled, running up to him and took the whip instead. I felt a scar on my cheek as I flung backwards into some boxes, falling back on my sore back. Caligo Claw Crow flew up to me while croaking with a sad expression.

"Aura-chan!" Yugi gasped in fear while running to me.

"Aura!" Tristan yelled.

"What a fool. Completely worthless as a pet", Haiyama commented.

"You bastard…", Tristan growled.

Yugi helped me sit up just when I saw Tristan collapse due by lacking sleep. Haiyama was also getting impatient.

"Taylor-kun… Actually I was getting bored of Kujirada", the glasses boy spoke. "Won't you be my pet? That's why I called you."

"What was that?!" Tristan groaned as he slowly got up.

"It's fun when you get used to it. The lifestyle of a pet", Haiyama tried to convince the brunette. "And for your feed…" He swung the whip at Miho, knocking off her bowtie. "What do you think?"

"You're out of your mind!" I yelled while standing up. Caligo Claw Crow croaked aggressively.

"Haiyama… You're the only one I'll never forgive…", Tristan said.

"A pet shouldn't look at its master like that!" Haiyama growled, swinging his whip again. This time he knocked down Tristan, making him lose consciousness.

"What a fool. But that's fine", Haiyama shrugged. "Raising a resistant pet can be interesting."

"_Amaura…_", I called for the spirit.

"_I'm ready, and so is Yami_", Amaura replied.

I closed my eyes and let Amaura take over the action with Yami.

**Amaura's POV**

I was back again with Yami who stood beside me and the Duel Monster spirit flying above us. Haiyama turned around and gasped when he saw us. "Yugi! Aurora!"

"Now… It's game time", Yami announced.

"_Nani_?" Haiyama growled.

"Haiyama. Why don't you have your pet fight my pet", Yami said as he picked up Haiyama's Digital Pet and connected it with Yugi's. The two pets became real as they stood in front of their masters.

"Sounds interesting! I love this kind of thing", Haiyama chuckled before commanding his pet. "Go! Eat that loser!"

"'Loser'?!" Yami growled under his breath.

Meanwhile, with my back throbbing in pain, Caligo Claw Crow and I took care of Tristan and got Miho down to the ground and placed her onto the fainted boy. I made sure they didn't have any serious injuries before I turned back to the battle.

Haiyama's pet was about to eat Yuu-2 when we all heard a sound from the Digital Pet devices.

"The effect of the data exchange has appeared", Yami smirked. "This is the sound that plays when a Digital Pet evolves."

"What? Evolves?!" Haiyama exclaimed.

"The change caused by Joe's data has appeared", Yami announced.

Yuu-2's body was eveloped by a burning aura as he changed his colors into burning red.

"What?! I sense great energy!" Haiyama cold sweated.

Yuu-2 used an uppercut and knocked back Haiyama's pet, or should I say monster?

"Get up!" Haiyama screamed at his pet while lashing him with his whip.

"Haiyama, the match is over", Yami told him.

"Not yet!" Haiyama yelled as he hit his monster once again. The monster got up slowly, but it growled angrily at his master.

"Stop! I raised you!" Haiyama yelled at his monster that approached him.

"You seem to have forgotten something very important about raising a pet", I said. Caligo Claw Crow croaked loudly next to me.

Yami nodded as the Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. "The Door of Darkness opens."

After saying those words, Haiyama's monster devoured him. Even if it was just an illusion, it was really realistic and made me feel sick for a moment until Yami conjured away the illusion.

"Pets are free to choose who they point their fangs at", Yami said. "You forgot that, so you lose."

Haiyama was now lying on the concrete, shivering in fear while making gagging sounds. Yami and I walked over to him, watching him struggling against the illusion in his head.

"There is more to pets than food and whips… Love is most needed. And sadly it appears you never understood that", I shook my head at Haiyama before I yelped by the pain from my back.

Yami sighed, "And once again you got hurt. Why are you putting yourself in danger all the time?"

"I told you before, Yami. It's Aurora who put herself in danger to protect the ones she loves", I told him. "Because of many reasons she had told me…"

Yami walked up to me and, in great surprise, embraced me. I felt my cheeks getting hot as I leant my head against his shoulder.

"I see you and Aurora are aware of each other", Yami said, making me nod. "Then tell her to not get hurt so you two won't be in pain."

I chuckled as I returned the embrace, "I will, Yami."

We stood there in a long time with Caligo Claw Crow flying next to us when we heard Miho mumble something in her sleep.

"Let's go to Australia together… Mama…"

We chuckled together. Poor Tristan was going to be so disappointed and sad when he would find out the truth.


	7. Explosion! Yo-yo Ultimate Technique

**I was thinking of having a love triangle between Aurora, Yugi and Joey to add more excitement. But remember one thing; the main couple in ****THIS**** book is Yami/Amaura.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 7: Explosion! Yo-yo Ultimate Technique**

The old toy yo-yo was getting popular again, but they were very cheap so I thought the stores wanted to sell them as soon as possible so they could buy new and improved toys. But I've heard bad rumors about a group of high school boys were using yo-yos to hurt other students.

Right now, Joey was showing us his new yo-yo he had bought the other day. "Miracle yo-yo?" Anzu and Miho asked in unison.

Joey nodded, "The finest street item right now is this yo-yo."

"Is something that old really popular?" Anzu asked.

I shrugged, "You know how trend is coming and going." Everyone looked at me. "Just as with singers; the new ones become less popular when retired singers make a comeback and steal the fans in the blink of an eye. It's the same when singers retire and new singers take over the scene." The transparent spirit of Blizzard Falcon sat on my shoulder, cleaning her wings.

"The yo-yos have been really cheap lately", Yugi added.

"_Yoshi_! Now I'll show my yo-yo techs!" Joey announced. "First is sleeping, which is the basic technique… Long sleeper!" He threw his yo-yo down towards the floor, but it stopped and still spun around just a few centimeters from the floor.

"The yo-yo stopped mid-air and is still spinning!" Miho said excitedly.

"And if you touch the floor while in sleep mode… Walk the dog!" Joey let the spinning yo-yo touch the floor and rolled toward, like a dog having a leash on.

"_Kawaii_!" Miho exclaimed.

"What? It's just the old walk the dog", Anzu said, not impressed.

That certainly hit a spot in Joey because he suddenly looked shocked before recovering. "Then I'll show you an even more amazing technique! Loop to loop!"

Joey threw the yo-yo around in the air making all of us cover our heads because it was dangerous. I acted so fast I even covered Yugi with my body to make sure he didn't get hit. Blizzard Falcon flew up from my shoulder and landed on a nearby chair.

"That's dangerous!" Anzu yelled.

Before the yo-yo could hit anyone, Tristan grabbed it making it stop flying around in the air. "Hey, Joey! Don't bring toys to this sacred learning institution!"

Joey snorted, "An old man like you wouldn't understand the appeal of yo-yos."

"Old man?!" Tristan yelled in shock.

I removed myself from Yugi who looked up at me with red cheeks. "Are you okay, Mutou-kun?" I asked in concern.

"H-_Hai_…", he replied.

Blizzard Falcon flew back to me and sat on my left shoulder once again.

"But it's so cool", Miho said with sparkling eyes. "Miho wants to try the yo-yo too!"

Tristan panicked before grabbing the bluette's shoulders. "What are you saying, Miho-chan?! If anything were to happen while you were playing with a yo-yo…" Tears were slowly collecting in his eyes. "If anything happened… Miho-chan… Please… Just don't do the yo-yo. It's dangerous. Too dangerous."

"You're the dangerous one", Joey sweat dropped.

I sighed, "You're overreacting, Taylor-kun. Yo-yos are supposed to be toys to play with, not harming people."

"Aurora and Taylor-kun are partially right", Anzu spoke up. "Did you hear that story? About the vagrant group with the yo-yos. Not only do they take money, they also use yo-yos as weapons to attack people."

I nodded, "I've heard about it. Many of our school's students have fallen victim and other high school students. Even elementary children. They're so cruel, harming children who are weaker than themselves."

"_Nani_?! Is that true?!" Joey asked.

"A yo-yo isn't a tool for hurting people…", Yugi pointed out.

"Yugi is right", Joey agreed. "Alright! I will properly punish those idiots!"

"Are you sure you can handle them alone, Wheeler-kun?" I asked. "I've heard those guys are practically made of muscles."

"That won't stop me from teaching them a lesson, Aura!" Joey grinned, making me groan.

**XXXXX**

At the evening after one hour of karate, I was walking back to the main house while wiping the sweat off my face with a towel when Mom called me. When I went to the living room, she was holding the phone, one hand covering the transmitter.

"It's Yugi-kun", Mom told me. "He sounds a bit worried."

I tilted my head in confusion before grabbing the phone and put it on my ear. "Hello?"

"_Aura-chan? It's me, Yugi_", Yugi said. "_I hope I wasn't disturbing or anything…_"

"Not at all", I assured him. "I just finished practicing karate so you called in right time."

Yugi sighed in relief, "_I'm glad to hear that._"

"So…what's the matter, Mutou-kun?"

"_Umm… The truth is…_", Yugi began. "_…I'm a bit worried about Wheeler-kun. He's going to confront a vagrant group that uses yo-yos…_"

"Well… He has kind of a bad tempered, but I think he'll be fine", I said. "He is strong when he wants to be, and when it's about punishing people or protecting his friends…" A small smiled crawled on my lips. "…He'll unleash his hidden strength that's sleeping deep within him."

Yugi was quiet for a few seconds, thinking over what I've just said. "_You're right. He __IS__ strong._" He laughed nervously. "_I guess I'm worrying too much…_"

"But that's what friends does", I added quickly. "Friends protect and worry about each other. That way the bond between friends becomes stronger than before. Friendship is something people should keep it precious."

"_Aura-chan… You sound like you're having lots of experiences about friendship_", Yugi said with an impressed voice.

I chuckled, "Well… In a way or another. Let's just say my experiences back in Canada are really helpful now."

"_That sure must have been a great time for you with all your friends, Aura-chan!_" Yugi said happily.

If only he knew the truth… Would he be disappointed if I told him someday?

"_I feel more relaxed now when I could talk to you about Wheeler-kun_", Yugi said.

"But you could have just called anyone else to talk about your worries, you know", I pointed out.

"_I know, but I wanted to talk to __YOU_", Yugi said before he gasped, as if he had said something stupid. "_N-No! I-I didn't mean it like that…!_"

I giggled, "Calm down, Mutou-kun. You must have a reason why you called me of all people."

"_W-Well… It's just…_", Yugi trailed off. "_You make me feel more relaxed whenever you're nearby… I trust you very much because you're one of my first friends ever…_"

I felt myself blush. Yugi really thought that high about me? I smiled when I felt this warm feeling go through my body.

"_Arigatou_, Mutou-kun… You're also one of my BEST friends ever."

Yugi was quiet for five seconds before he spoke, "_I need to go and finish the rest of my homework. I'll see you at school tomorrow._"

"Likewise", I nodded. "See you tomorrow!"

"_Bye!_"

I pushed the stop call button and placed the phone in its holder. Blizzard Falcon flew over to me before landing on my right shoulder. I smiled when I remembered Yugi's soft words. But…why was I feeling more attracted to Yugi than usual? This was something new to me.

**XXXXX**

"Unbelievable! This is a big incident!" Tristan exclaimed.

And the reason was… Joey didn't show up at school today.

"Joey being absent from school…", Tristan continued. "His health is supposed to be his one good point…"

"This is the first time Wheeler-kun has been absent", Miho pointed out.

"I kind of miss him when he's gone", Anzu admitted.

"But why would he be missing school?" I asked. "That's not like him." Blizzard Falcon chirped a little.

"Taylor-kun, you haven't heard anything?" Yugi asked the one spike-haired boy.

Tristan shook his head, "And he hasn't contacted the school either it seems."

Yugi and I shared a glance, knowing something must have happened during the encounter between Joey and that vagrant group.

"Could it be… Something happened with him and that vagrant group mentioned yesterday?" Yugi mumbled loudly.

"Anyway, after school let's go check out his house", Tristan told us all.

**XXXXX**

So after school, Tristan led us downtown of Domino City where the less riches people lived. Even though the nature was beautiful, the area still gave me shivers reminding me an event that had happened to me while I was still active as a singer. Blizzard Falcon flew next to me, also surveying the area.

"Taylor-kun. You've known Wheeler-kun since middle school?" Yugi suddenly asked.

"Yeah", Tristan replied. "I've also visited his home once before."

We stopped outside of a building with many apartments. The building looked a bit old with its soiled white color and graffiti decorating the ground floor walls.

"Isn't this it?" Miho asked.

"If I recall he's the first one on the third floor", Tristan mumbled.

We walked up the stairs to the third floor and found the surname Wheeler on the wall next to the number of the apartment.

"This is it", Tristan said before knocking the door. "Excuse me. _Sumimasen_."

"Seems like no one's home", Anzu said when no one opened the door.

Miho felt on the knob and opened the door! "But it's not locked."

We all panicked by her actions. "Miho-chan! Don't enter people's homes without permission!" Tristan panicked.

Blizzard Falcon suddenly looked aggressive, as if she sensed something bad from the apartment.

"It's okay", Miho said. "We're just taking a peek."

When I leant in to the door, I caught the strong smell of alcohol and cigarette. It gave me bad taste in my mouth, so I held my nose and peeked in with the others when a glass bottle flew towards us and hit the wall next to the door. It crushed into several sharp pieces, flying around in the air nearby us while we screamed in terror.

"You shitty kid!" a man with a high voice screamed from the apartment while hiccupping, obviously drunk. "Why've you been gone since yesterday?!"

"Sorry!" we all screamed before running out of the building, not wishing to meet Joey's father.

We ran until we reached a small park and regained our breaths. Blizzard Falcon flew next to me, looking at me with sad eyes.

"What a surprise", Yugi gasped.

I turned to Tristan, "So that man was…"

Tristan knew where I was going, "It's his dad. He's always been that way from what I've heard. That is the reason he doesn't invite his friends to his home."

Anzu decided to turn to me when she spotted something on my cheek. "Aurora! Your cheek!" The other turned over to us, surprised to hear Anzu exclaim.

I touched my cheek with my fingers, groaning when I felt the stinging pain from a cut. "The glass of the bottle must have scratched my face", I stated as I opened my school bag and dug up my small first aid kit. I cleaned the wound with some napkins with disinfection before putting on a Band-Aid.

"Are you okay, Aura-chan?" Yugi asked.

I nodded, "I'll be fine now." Blizzard Falcon made some sad noises.

"But where did Joey go?" Tristan questioned.

"We know he didn't return home yesterday", Miho said.

"At any rate, let's all search for him", Yugi suggested.

**XXXXX**

We looked for Joey all over in the city, especially where we knew suspicious groups hanged out and those places Tristan was familiar with when he had spent time with Joey. After half an hour of searching, we gave up.

"No good", Tristan sighed. "He's not anywhere. We've been to all the places that I could think of."

"Wheeler-kun…", Yugi mumbled sadly.

"Man… That guy never changes", Tristan suddenly murmured. "I thought he got better when he entered high school…"

Anzu gasped in shock, "If that's better… Then that means he was even worse in middle school?"

Tristan nodded, "He…"

Just then we heard a commotion from an alleyway nearby us. We peeked from the corner and saw several high school boys with light grey school uniform harass another high school student. The group had yo-yos so they must be the rumored vagrant group.

"I'm sorry!" the poor student apologized.

"What? You think you can just apologize for stepping on someone's foot?" one of the grey high school boy said.

"S-_Sumimasen_!" the victim yelped.

"Those are Rintama school uniforms", Tristan said. "As usual the bad ones always gather together."

I spotted a boy having blonde hair, but he was hidden behind one of the Rintama boys. But when the boy moved, we all gasped when we saw Joey among them.

"Wheeler-kun!" Yugi and I exclaimed.

"Why is he with those people?!" Anzu questioned.

One of the Rintama boys punched down their victim as the other one with green hat took the student's money. "Just give all you got", he said before turning to Joey. "Joey. We'll show you where our gathering spot is." The group started to leave, including Joey. "It's a nice shop called J'z."

Yugi and I ran after the group as Anzu yelled for us. "Wheeler-kun!" Yugi shouted.

The Rintama group stopped walking and turned around to see us. Joey just looked over his shoulder.

"Why did you miss school?!" Yugi asked as the other gathered behind us. "Why are you with those people?"

The boy with the green hat stepped forward. Now I saw his face was painted as a clown's. "'Those people'? You mean us?" He turned to Joey. "Joey, do you know that brat?"

"No, I don't know them", Joey simply replied. "Let's go."

"Wheeler-kun!" Yugi cried, making me hold his shoulder in case he wanted to run to Joey.

A big guy with two-toned blue hair sneered at Joey, "Joey. You've really calmed down." He looked like to be the leader of the group. His face reminded me of Ushio I've met on my first day at Domino High School.

"Ever since you started going to Domino High, you've been hanging out with that kid", the blue haired guy said. "You should have come to Rintama with us. With me."

"No, Wheeler-kun!" Yugi yelled as he took a step forward, making me remove my hand from his shoulder. "Let's go back together."

"I'm tired of your whining!" the clown face boy said. "You brat!"

The clown boy was throwing a punch towards Yugi, but I pushed him away and took the hard punch instead.

"Aura!" Tristan yelled.

I fell down on the concrete groaning in pain. I felt blood in my mouth, making me spit it out as my left cheek was burning in pain. My friends gathered around me while I saw Joey turn around and looked at me with shock filled eyes.

Yugi blocked my view as he examined my cheek. "Aura-chan…", he said with a guilty voice.

Blizzard Falcon flew next to him, looking at me before she turned around and glared at the Rintama boys.

"Bastard!" Tristan hissed at the clown boy.

The clown boy laughed, "Don't be all friendly with my friend Joey."

"Don't show your face again!" the guy with black hair threatened.

"Are you okay, Aurora?!" Anzu asked.

"Aurora-chan…", Miho whimpered.

I groaned in pain when I tried to move my mouth, "N-No… T-That fist…was li-like it...was m-made of…i-iron…"

Anzu glared at Joey who had turned his back to us. "Wheeler! You're scum!"

"Open your eyes, Joey!" Tristan yelled.

"Wheeler-kun!" Yugi shouted.

"Let's go, Joey", the clown boy said before the group left us, the Rintama boys laughing. Joey didn't look back at us once. Blizzard Falcon cried angrily at the boys, furious that I've got hurt.

"Joey!" Tristan yelled. "You bastard!"

"WHEELER-KUN!" Yugi yelled desperately.

**XXXXX**

We learned from Tristan how Joey used to hang out with the Rintama group's leader Hirotani back in middle school and often ended up in fights and doing small crimes. Tristan gave up so he left the rest of us to take back Joey where he belonged. I believed Joey had changed from his bad side because I trusted him, even though he did act like a jerk on my first day in Domino High. But…he was our friend. We couldn't just abandon him.

Yugi, Anzu, Miho and I stood by a corner outside of the café J'z. My cheek had been treated, so I was feeling better than before.

"_Nee_. Maybe we should stop", Miho spoke up nervously. "Miho is scared!"

"We can't leave Wheeler-kun like this", Yugi told her.

"Mutou-kun is right", I nodded. "And I think I know why Wheeler-kun can't really leave the Rintama guys." Blizzard Falcon flew next to me.

Suddenly Tristan walked up to the entrance of the café with a plum purple band on his jacket. Anzu couldn't resist giggling at the sight. "What's with that band?"

We walked up to Tristan who didn't notice us yet. "Taylor-kun!" Yugi exclaimed happily.

Tristan panicked before turning around, "It's you guys…"

"Despite saying that, you ARE worried about Wheeler!" Anzu teased him.

"No…", Tristan changed into a mature man. "As a beautification member, I just want to clean Joey's dirtied heart."

"Hey, what's this?" Yugi pointed at the band.

"That's a secret!" Tristan spat.

"Miho wants to know", Miho spoke up.

Well, that made Tristan change his mind. "It was two years ago. Joey and I were in middle school. We were chosen to be in a tournament. Halfway through our team was last, but… My powerful running quickly got us to second. And then, I gave the band to Joey who was the anchor, it was all up to him. This was the bud of our friendship." Tristan held up another band in the same color. "This band is the proof of my friendship with Joey. What do you think? Isn't that a good story?"

"Very cool!" Yugi smiled.

"Lovely! The friendship between men!" Miko exclaimed cheerfully.

"Although it's kind of fishy", Anzu sweat dropped.

"When Wheeler sees this band, I'm sure it'll open his eyes", Tristan said seriously.

"I'm sure Wheeler-kun would not throw away this deep bond of friendship just like that", I said.

"Let's go!" Tristan said before we entered the café.

No one, except the owner of the place, was there. We asked him for some information about the Rintama group and their activities.

"The Rintama guys?" the owner said. "I'm sure they're in a fight somewhere. Or else they'd be in the warehouses out of town. That's their base it seems." We all looked at each other, happy to learn at least the location of the Rintama group's base. "You guys are from Domino High School, right?"

"_Hai_", Tristan replied.

"Don't blame me for saying it, but you better avoid those guys", the owner warned us. "Earlier a Domino school student was coerced here."

"Our student?" Tristan asked.

"They forced him to join them it seems", the owner replied.

"It was Joey!" Tristan told us.

Now I could confirm my suspicions about Joey. When he met the Rintama guys, they forced him to join them and now he was deep within scared to go against them and leave the group. He was afraid of getting hurt and didn't want to show himself weak.

"Like I said", Tristan turned to us girls. "Joey was just hanging out with his old friends."

"Yeah", Miho nodded. "I'm sure he'll come to school tomorrow."

"I'm sure he'll be poorly swinging around that yo-yo. And being stupid", Anzu nodded.

When we decided to go home for today, I went with Yugi and Tristan outskirts to the base. The boys were first against that I should go with them, but I persisted. I refused to leave a friend behind.

We heard voices from a warehouse and walked inside it to see the guys practice targeting with their yo-yos.

"Joey!" Tristan called, getting the boys' attentions.

"We heard, Wheeler-kun", Yugi spoke up. "We know you were coerced into joining them. It's okay! Let's go back together!"

Hirotani snorted, "You guys, again?"

Joey stood up from the box he sat on, "Yugi. Aren't you mistaken? I am here of my own will. I'm fed up with boring classes and rules binding me down. And with pretending to be your friend."

"Wheeler-kun…", Yugi mumbled sadly.

"That's not true!" I yelled angrily, surprising everyone by my loud voice. "If you really were bored by school and rules, you wouldn't have gone to school in the first place! You would be cutting class and become a _Yankee_, but no! And as for pretending to be our friends…" Blizzard Falcon flew next to me, chirping frustrated at the Rintama guys.

"Sounds like the pretty face can speak properly again", the clown boy smirked. "But she's just talking about ridiculous things."

I didn't show any signs of defeat. Now it was Tristan's turn to step in. "Joey! Look at this!" he held out the band. "Open your eyes! Remember! Our friendship together!"

Joey shot a glance at the band before holding out his hand. He let Tristan place the band on his palm, but only to throw it down and stomp on it. "Stop the kiddy tactics", Joey retorted.

"You bastard!" Tristan yelled furiously as he threw a punch at Joey who dodged it and delivered a punch into Tristan's stomach.

"Taylor-kun!" Yugi and I yelled as we ran over to Tristan who was down on the concrete, clutching his abdomen.

Hirotani laughed loudly, "You see now? Joey is from another world than you guys."

Tristan sat up carefully on his knees before glaring at the leader. "Hirotani!"

**XXXXX**

After yesterday's fiasco, Yugi, Tristan and I decided to confront the Rintama guys again after school. We made up an excuse to not make Anzu and Miho suspicious by our actions before we went over to Rintama High School.

We found the group in the back of the school and confronted them. Tristan and I jumped over the fence while Yugi followed us through a gate.

"I challenge you, Hirotani!" Tristan yelled.

Hirotani gave us a nonchalant look, "Man… this guy never learns."

"Hirotani. If I win, cut your ties with Joey", Tristan demanded.

"Okay", Hirotani chuckled. "Consider this an honor. I'll kill some free time fighting you." He held us his yo-yo, preparing himself.

Tristan panicked before he spotted a broom next to the school building and grabbed it as a kendo stick. "I'll use a weapon too!"

Hirotani chuckled, "Here I go!" Suddenly his yo-yo was covered by sharp spikes, making me and my friends gasp. Blizzard Falcon growled at the big bully.

Hirotani threw the yo-yo at the broom, cutting it in half. While Tristan was in shock, Hirotani used the time to hit him on his stomach with his knee. Tristan clutched his aching stomach while collapsing to the ground. Yugi ran over to him worriedly while I spotted a trash can with a lid next to us. I quickly grabbed the lid and blocked the next attack of Hirotani's yo-yo. However, it made the yo-yo bounce back towards Hirotani and cut his cheek.

I groaned at the pain by the hand I held the lid. The collision was harder than I thought it would be, but it was worth it to protect Tristan and Yugi.

I looked up and saw Hirotani have a murder glance in his eyes. "Unforgiveable… you bitch…", he growled.

Without any forewarning, he grabbed me roughly and flung me over his shoulder. I dropped the lid in surprise and tried to move out of his grip. "Let me go!"

Hirotani turned to his group, "Let's have some fun with this bitch, boys." His friends chuckled mischievously as they walked off with me.

I saw how Yugi looked worriedly at me and was about to run after us when I yelled, "Mutou-kun, no! I'll be fine! Just look after Taylor-kun!"

"But Aura-chan…!" Yugi yelled, his eyes showing concern and fear.

Blizzard Falcon was right beside me and tried to peck on Hirotani's head, but it was useless. I was starting to fear what the Rintama boys had on mind.

**XXXXX**

The group brought me to their base as they tied my wrists on a crane and began using me as their sandbag. I held back my screams of pain, but couldn't resist groaning by every punch I received. It took quite a while before they stopped for a break. My body felt exhausted by all the hard punches and my arms were going numb. Blizzard Falcon was desperate to save me. She tried to peck the rope that held my wrists, but it was useless. Her transparent body couldn't do anything physical.

"Your body is learning your lesson for you", Hirotani told me with a chuckle. "You see what happens to those who defy me?"

"Hey, Hirotani", one of the boys spoke up. "How about using her for some OTHER things?"

"I agree", another boy chuckled. "She does have a nice body."

My eyes widened when I realized what they were trying to say. Memories from an event that I wanted to forget flashed back in my mind, making me feel sick and afraid.

"No…", I mumbled quietly, my body shaking in fear. "Not THAT…. no…"

Before anyone could touch me, someone kicked down the wooden board that hid the entrance making all of us look up to see Joey walk in.

"Aura", he began. "Didn't I say quite clearly to ignore me? You don't leave me a choice. I will finish it."

"Wheeler-kun…", I mumbled.

Joey held up his yo-yo before throwing it towards me, but in the last second the yo-yo changed direction and hit the Rintama boy next to me.

"Joey! What are you doing?!" Hirotani exclaimed in surprise.

Joey snorted, "That's my line. If I joined you, you said you'd keep your hands of my buddies."

I smiled weakly when I heard that. "Wheeler-kun… I knew it."

"Give back my buddies", Joey demanded. "No… That's not enough. For laying a hand on my buddies, I'm bringing you down!"

Hirotani chuckled, "So finally that look in your eyes is back. I'm so happy, Joey. But you are a fool to stand against me."

The other Rintama boys surrounded Joey and began throwing their yo-yo around him, trapping him. However, Joey stepped slowly forward while protecting his face from the yo-yos, making me gasp in fear.

When Hirotani threw his own dangerous yo-yo, Joey threw his yo-yo and knocked back the sharp yo-yo so it flew past the crane where I was tied up to and ripped the rope, freeing me. However, I landed into a pair of arms instead of hitting the ground.

"You're okay now, Aurora", a deep voice spoke.

I looked up to see…Yugi? No. It was a tall boy with the same hairstyle as Yugi's, but he had red edges instead of magenta and had the most beautiful ruby red eyes I've ever seen.

"Yugi…?" I asked.

The boy shook his head, "No, I am Yami. Let Amaura take over."

I nodded and let Amaura take over my body now. The Millennium Earring exposed the warm familiar light, making me sleepy.

**Amaura's POV**

As soon as Aurora and I switched our souls, Yami grabbed my waist and held onto the crane pulling us up to the platform above us. When we stood on the railing, I saw how Joey was on the ground holding his head after one of the Rintama boys had punched him.

"_Arigatou_, Wheeler-san", I mumbled.

Yami and I jumped down from the railing and ran outside on the roof with Blizzard Falcon flying after us. Yami held my hand as we stood outside, waiting for Hirotani's minions. They found us and were about to surround us when Yami picked up his own yo-yo and threw it faster than anyone.

"Now… it's game time", Yami announced. "The rule is simple. The last one standing on this roof is the winner."

"Sounds good", the clown face boy spoke up. "Corner them!"

Yami and I dodged the bad boys' yo-yos while Yami hit the roof with his own yo-yo. I ran behind him with Blizzard Falcon flying after us.

Soon we were standing by the corner of the roof. Yami held my hand once again as Blizzard Falcon flew in front of us, growling at the Rintama boys.

"This is it", the clown boy laughed. "Will it be our yo-yos or falling? Choose."

"I wonder about that", Yami smirked.

I looked down at the roof, seeing holes Yami had made with his yo-yo during the chase. "This roof is pretty decrepit. It's easy to put holes in it with a yo-yo", I said.

The Rintama boys looked down at the roof as well and saw a circle of holes around them. "I wonder how long this hole filled roof will hold the weight of you four", Yami said.

"You brat", the clown boy spat. "You used the yo-yo to make holes?!" Just then the roof began sinking.

"You do not aim yo-yos at people", I said. "They should only face the ground."

After my sentence, the roof gave in and the Hirotani's minions fell down hard on their backsides. Yami and I stepped up to the hole and looked down at the pathetic group. Blizzard Falcon chirped before sitting down on my shoulder nuzzling her head against my cheek. I smiled at the winged beast Duel Monster as Yami cupped my other cheek carefully to make me look at him. I felt my cheeks getting warm by the contact. Blizzard Falcon flew up to not interfere our moment.

"You didn't tell Aurora to stop putting herself in danger, right?" Yami asked.

I laughed nervously, "No. And even if I did, she wouldn't stop protecting her friends. She valuates them very much."

Yami smiled gently before embracing me. I returned the embrace and rested my head on his shoulder. I knew we could only be together in short time like this, but I would cherish every moment with Yami.

I felt his lips kiss my forehead before we returned into our Millennium Items and let Aurora and Yugi return to their bodies.

**XXXXX – Aurora's POV**

Everything was back to normal. The Rintama boys got arrested by the police for harming many students and Joey was back to school. We didn't tell any details to Anzu and Miho about the circumstances of how and why Joey came back to us.

"You developed a new yo-yo tech?" Anzu asked the blonde boy.

Joey grinned, "Yeah! It's a great one that I haven't shown anyone yet."

"I'm so excited", Miho said happily.

"I look forward to seeing it", Yugi smiled.

"I have a bad feeling", Anzu said with suspicious eyes.

"Same here, Anzu-chan", I nodded.

"Look! Special loop! In the sky!" Joey yelled before throwing the yo-yo around in the air without hitting anyone, but it made our girls' skirts ruffle and reveal our panties! This was one of the many reasons why I wore short shorts under the skirt, so no one saw my undergarment.

Tristan exclaimed in shock and embarrassment while Yugi covered his eyes and Joey got a nose bleed. Miko screamed as she pulled down her skirt and Anzu grabbed a chair chasing after the blonde boy who was entangled by the string of his yo-yo. Blizzard Falcon flew after Joey to peck his head, but as I said before; it was useless in her transparent body.

"Wheeler! You scum!" she yelled.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Joey shouted running away.


	8. Beautiful Teacher's Secret Mask

**I'm happy to hear some of you enjoy my story. Let's keep it up! ^^**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 8: The Approaching Beautiful Teacher's Secret Mask**

I walked to school with Anzu and Miho to have some girl-time this morning. I had summoned Mythic Tree Dragon who lied on my shoulders like a snake. We looked up ahead and saw Miss Chouno walk by students and teachers who greeted and bowed to her.

"Chouno-sensei is beautiful again today", Miho commented.

"Whether the _Sensei_ is pretty or not has nothing to do with us", Anzu said.

"Hey, you", Miss Chouno said, making us stop to watch the scene. The teacher had noticed something on a student's bag. "What is that?"

"It' a mascot", the student girl replied.

"That's against the rules. Hand it over", Miss Chouno said. But instead of waiting she took it away from the student girls' bag. "Be careful next time."

Mythic Tree Dragon snarled at the illogical teacher. How could a small keychain with a doll cause some harm?

"Plus she's strict with rules", I added.

"But that's what teachers have to do, right?" Miho asked.

"Chouno-sensei is trying to make them even stricter. There's a rumor that she has been making a lot of proposals", Anzu replied.

"_Uso_!" Miho gasped.

"I wish", Anzu sighed.

I rubbed my head, "But I don't really get it." The two girls looked at me. "Why trying to make rules stricter over such small things that doesn't cause any harm?" Mythic Tree Dragon growled in agreement.

"_Anoo_… Anzu-chan, Miho-chan, Aurora-chan."

We turned around to see Mayumi from our class. She had a sad and worried expression.

"_Ohayoo_, Mayumi", Anzu greeted.

"What's wrong?" Miho asked.

"I need some advice", Mayumi replied.

**XXXXX**

"Huh?! Wheeler?!" Anzu screamed, but Miho was fast to shut her mouth.

"No, Anzu!" Miho screamed in a whisper.

"Anzu-chan, your voice is too loud", Mayumi whispered.

"With that voice, you could be a singer", I slightly joked.

It turned out Mayumi had a crush on Joey. I found it quite amusing that a girl could like a slightly violent boy as our blonde male friend. I guess some girls liked the bad boy type.

"I get it! But…", Anzu trailed off.

We looked into the classroom to see Tristan and Joey fight over something again and Yugi, being the peacemaker, tried to stop them.

"Just what do you like about Wheeler?" Anzu asked Mayumi.

"It's hard to say what…", Mayumi confessed.

"You shouldn't ask things like that, Anzu! Love doesn't need a reason!" Miho said before going into her own world.

"I disagree with you, Miho", I said, making the three girls look at me. "If I would fall in love with someone, there should be many reasons why I'd have feelings for that boy."

"I wonder what Wheeler-kun likes", Mayumi mumbled.

"What he likes?" Anzu questioned.

"What are you going to do?" Miho asked the green haired girl.

"It's a present! I'm going to give Wheeler-kun something he likes as a present", Mayumi explained.

"What does he like?" Anzu mumbled before turning to me. "Aurora, you and Yugi spend lots of time with Wheeler. Do you know what he likes?"

"Well… Wheeler-kun and Taylor-kun often talk about lewd videos", I said with red cheeks of embarrassment.

"I can't give that as a present!" Mayumi exclaimed.

I thought once again, "He does seem to have a liking to games…"

Anzu snapped her fingers, "I know! We need some MANLY help!" She walked over to the door to our classroom. "Yugi." The three boys turned around in confusion. "Come here a bit, Yugi."

"What is it, Anzu?" Yugi asked.

"Just come here. Hurry", Anzu replied. Yugi just complied and walked over to us.

"_Nani_? Us too?" Joey asked.

"You guys aren't needed! Just Yugi!" Anzu growled at Joey and Tristan before shutting the door.

"That was mean of you, Anzu-chan", I laughed nervously. Mythic Tree Dragon rubbed his head against my cheek in affection.

Anzu snorted, "If I didn't act harsh at them, they would have come out to us and ruined everything."

"What is it, guys?" Yugi asked.

Anzu turned to him, "What kind of things does Wheeler like?"

"Something Wheeler-kun likes?" Yugi replied.

"Yeah. You'd know, right?" Anzu asked.

Yugi pondered for five seconds, "He probably would like lewd videos."

We girls almost fell down to the floor in shock. "Not something like that!" Anzu yelled.

"Something a girl can give as a present", I filled in.

"And you're giving it to him, Aura-chan?" Yugi asked with a slightly sad expression.

I was surprised by his reaction. Why would Yugi be sad if I gave a present to Joey? Could it be…he liked me? No, that was impossible! He liked Anzu, not me!

"No, no! It's Mayumi-chan who's going to give it to him", I said while pointing at Mayumi with my thumb.

"_Chotto_! Aurora-chan!" Mayumi exclaimed in worry.

"It's okay. Yugi wouldn't tell anyone", Anzu assured. "Right, Yugi?"

"If it's a secret, then I'll keep it a secret", Yugi nodded.

"So. The present?" Anzu asked him.

Yugi pondered in five seconds again, "Wheeler-kun likes games. Maybe something from our shop?"

"I see", Anzu smiled. "Yugi's grandpa's place."

"Let's look after school", Miho suggested.

Mythic Tree Dragon poked me with his tail, gaining my attention. He rumbled lowly, telling me I had forgotten something. Then I remembered I had a meeting after school, but maybe I could go with the others to the game shop before the meeting.

**XXXXX**

Luckily it was Saturday so the school ended around lunch-time, so I had around one hour to the meeting with my new manager. That's right; I was planning to make a comeback in the world of music.

We went home to Yugi and explained the situation for Solomon.

"I see. A present full of the feelings of the opposite sex? It's sure nice to be young", Solomon sighed before thinking. He sure had his unique way to express things.

"_Chotto_, Anzu-chan", Mayumi whispered worriedly.

"It'll be okay. You can trust this old man", Anzu whispered back.

Solomon suddenly exclaimed, "I've got something good for that!"

"Really, Grandpa?" Yugi said excitedly.

"Yugi, I've told you this is how I got your grandmother", Solomon said before turning to the shelves behind him. "If I recall, it's in this box…" He began digging in a box at the top of the shelf when thick dust fell down on him, making him cough.

"Is this really a good idea?" Miho asked.

"I think it'll be okay…", Anzu replied nervously.

"You don't trust Mutou-san?" I asked. Mythic Tree Dragon rumbled a little.

"I-I do! But…", Anzu trailed off.

"Oh, here it is!" Solomon exclaimed, holding a dust-covered box. He blew off the dust, but it flew at us and made us cough as well. "Here." He opened the box and showed us a blank jigsaw puzzle, but it had a simple and beautiful frame.

"This is a jigsaw puzzle?" Anzu asked.

"But there's nothing drawn on it", Miho pointed out. "It's blank."

"Yup", Solomon nodded. "Send your feelings to the other person in pieces. The receiver will put the pieces together one by one. And the message will expand. It's romantic!"

I actually liked this idea. It was unique and really romantic. It would be a great present for someone who loved games.

"That's lovely! Really lovely! Very romantic!" Mayumi exclaimed happily.

"Yup! Yup!" Solomon agreed happily.

"I'm buying this!" Mayumi said.

Solomon put the box in a small plastic bag, "Here. Come again!"

But Mayumi suddenly panicked, "But what kind of message should I write?"

Solomon laughed full heartly, "Tomorrow's Sunday. Take your time to think about it."

"Okay!" Mayumi smiled.

Suddenly we heard some sort of vibration. I realized it was my cell phone because I felt the vibration go through my hand. I opened my bag and picked up my folded cell phone and gasped at the time. Was it already 12:30?!

"Sorry, I must go!" I excused myself. "I have an important meeting I must attend to!" I was running to the door when Yugi called me.

"Aura-chan!" I stopped running and looked over my shoulder. "Will you come over tomorrow as you promised? We're going to play Duel Monsters."

I turned around and put my palms against each other, "_Gomen_, I'm completely booked tomorrow! Maybe next weekend! See you on Monday, guys! And good luck, Mayumi-chan!"

With that said, I opened the front door and dashed out to the streets, running to the company I would be working for as a singer.

**XXXXX**

The weekend was a bit hectic, but everything had gone well. My new manager, Yukari Fujisawa, was very kind and knew my old manager in Canada. She had gone through my songbooks and complimented the songs I still wrote. She would contact several groups of instrument players and record the songs and then I would sing the lyrics in the studio.

I went to school early on Monday to meet up with Yugi, Anzu, Miho and Mayumi. We decided that Mayumi would leave the wrapped present in Joey's desk, but if he would start opening in front of everyone, Yugi would take him to the roof.

Now the classroom was full of students that sat in their seats and waited for the teacher. But one seat was empty and that seat belonged to Joey.

"Wheeler isn't here yet?" Anzu questioned.

"Could it be he's absent today?" Miho said.

Mayumi gasped, "No…"

Mythic Tree Dragon was on my shoulders while glancing at the door. I knew he could smell Joey's scent from a wide distance.

"Don't worry; he'll be here soon", I told the girls.

And just when I had said that, the door opened to reveal said person. "I made it in time!" Joey gasped in relief.

"Wheeler-kun, you're late!" Miho told him.

Joey closed the door and sat down on his seat, still panting. "I stayed up watching videos last night. I went to bed late."

"Oh, lewd videos?!" Tristan yelled.

"Don't insult me! It was Hong Kong action!" Joey growled at the brown haired boy.

Just then the front door opened and Miss Chouno stepped inside. We students bowed in respect to the teacher before sitting down to begin the class.

"Okay, open your textbook", Miss Chouno instructed with a fake smile.

I started making some notes when I heard Mythic Tree Dragon rumble in my ear. I looked up and saw Joey holding Mayumi's present! The alarms went off in my brain at once. This was not good!

"Stupid Wheeler, hurry and hide that!" Anzu whispered.

"Wheeler-kun, what are you doing during class?" Miss Chouno walked up to him. "An _ayaben_? What a cute _bentou_ lunch." Without asking permission, she took the gift from Joey.

The other students were giggling at Joey, except our small group who knew the truth. Mythic Tree Dragon growled at the teacher, making me glance at him.

"That's not mine", Joey said honestly.

"Not yours? But you had it, right?" Miss Chouno asked.

"It was just in my desk", Joey explained. "Someone must have put it in there by accident."

"Accident? I see", Miss Chouno smiled sweetly before walking back to the cathedral. "But… _Sensei_ always tells you. Don't bring things to school that aren't related to class." She held up the wrapped gift. "What could this be, Wheeler-kun?"

"I already told you I don't know!" Joey replied, his voice holding some irritation.

"Really?" Miss Chouno said before tugging at the wrapping and tore it apart to make some pieces of the jigsaw puzzle fall down to her desk. "_Ara_! Jigsaw puzzle? That's no good. You shouldn't bring a plaything. You'd probably take it out and completely lose yourself in it. Truly adverse to studying." She was slowly putting the pieces one by one to complete the jigsaw puzzle.

I felt a fire of anger burn within me. How dared Miss Chouno act like that?! And even try to put together the jigsaw puzzle that was actually for Joey? I wanted to give her a piece of my mind, but I held myself back.

"_Ara_! How interesting! When you put the pieces together words come out", Miss Chouno told the whole class before reading the message she had put together by now. "'Ever since I met you, I've always been preoccupied…' _Ara_, is this a confession?"

The students laughed even harder with Miss Chouno while I saw how Mayumi held down her head in sadness. Just then I realized something; if Miss Chouno would finish the jigsaw puzzle she could find out who gave Joey the gift and expel Mayumi!

"That's no good. This would be a terrible distraction. In other words, against school rules. Perhaps leading to expulsion", Miss Chouno looked around in the classroom. "Who owns this?" When no one answered, she turned back her attention to the jigsaw puzzle. "Well, to continue."

Without controlling my body, I stood up from my seat, the chair making a screech noise. "Stop it, _Sensei_!"

Miss Chouno looked up from the jigsaw puzzle, "_Nani_, Ueda-san?"

"Can't you tell that jigsaw puzzle is a message? A letter? If I recall the rules about etiquette, it's considering rude and cruel to read other people's letters without permission", I said with glaring eyes.

I could tell Miss Chouno mumbled something before she replied. "But as a teacher I must know who brought this to school. And by putting the puzzle together, I will know the name."

"Then I confess that jigsaw puzzle…belongs to me!" I exclaimed, casting a apologize glance at Mayumi. If Joey would ask something, I just tell him it was a prank.

"I see. So it's Ueda-san's. When class is over, go to the advisor room", Miss Chouno told me.

"_Hai_", I nodded before sitting down.

Mythic Tree Dragon growled at the teacher as I relaxed my tensed shoulder and continued to make notes for the class, ignoring the concerned glances from my friends.

**XXXXX**

After class, Miss Chouno and I went to the advisor room to talk privately about the situation with the jigsaw puzzle.

"This is no good. You shouldn't bring something like this to school", Miss Chouno said.

"And may I ask why it is a bad thing?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Miss Chouno asked surprised.

"Well, because I didn't bring it to bother anyone", I replied.

"Rules and disruptions are connected", Miss Chouno added.

"In my option, a distraction is when someone REALLY is not focusing at the class on purpose. But during breaks, it doesn't harm anyone if they bring some games to play with", I continued. "A rule that forbids bringing games to play with during breaks would be too strict and ILLOGICAL." I wasn't afraid to tell Miss Chouno my thoughts, and the truth. "And what about the rule banning part time jobs? It's a part of the students' needs and growth. The teachers are here at school to HELP the students prepare themselves for the world of adults." Mythic Tree Dragon rumbled in agreement.

Miss Chouno turned around in her seat, probably trying to hold back her frustration. I could practically see an aura of flames surround her. "_Sensei_?"

The teacher turned back to me with a forced sweet smile, "You may say that… But do the other students say the same thing?"

"I'm sure they do", I replied.

"You're "sure", so you don't know then. Why not prove it by gathering signatures?"

I arched an eyebrow, "Signatures?"

"If you want the rule revised… Then gather the students' signatures and bring it up at the staff meeting."

"Does it include the part time jobs?" I asked to be sure. Mythic Tree Dragon growled a little.

"Depends on what the students say."

"_Something seems a bit off_", Amaura spoke up.

"_I know, I can sense it too_", I replied. "_But what else can I do? I want to change the rules so the school doesn't ban things that are normal in other schools._"

"_Accept the deal and I will try to see what I can do as well._"

"_Okay_", I nodded before smiling lightly at Miss Chouno. "I'll do it."

Miss Chouno gave me a mischievous smile as I took the jigsaw puzzle. I left the room to meet up with Yugi, Anzu, Miho and Mayumi who were waiting outside in the corridor, worried about me.

"How'd it go?" Miho asked.

"I hope she didn't expel you", Anzu said worriedly.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault", Mayumi apologized.

"_Nee_. What did she say?" Yugi asked.

I held up the box with the jigsaw puzzle, "First things first, this."

"She gave it back?" Mayumi asked in surprise.

I gave her a light smile, "_Hai_. Work hard for the rest. Now I've got my own mission to work on." Mythic Tree Dragon let out a light roar before nuzzling against my cheek.

**XXXXX**

After school, I drew several posters to put them on the walls and school bulletin boards. I had also made some copies in case someone would scribble them or they would be torn off.

My friends watched me closely and got a bit concerned when I told them the agreement I had with Miss Chouno.

"You're really doing this, Aura-chan?" Yugi asked.

"_Hai_", I nodded before turning to my friends. "If the rules were less strict everyone would be happier and become more confident, without worrying about being expelled for such small nonsense."

"And I'd be free to work, as everyone else!" Anzu pointed out.

"Exactly!" I spoke with a Canadian accent.

"What do you guys think about the rules?" I asked the others. "Be honest."

"I think it'd be better without that", Joey said.

I reached for my prepared clipboard with pen and some paper to collect signatures. "Then sign this please", I gave the blonde a sweet smile.

I thought I saw Joey's cheeks turn into pink before he shook his head and grabbed the clipboard. He wrote down his signatures and was about to hand it back to me when Anzu snatched the clipboard from his hands.

"I'm DEFINITELY signing this! I need to save money for my America dream", she said, jotting down her signature.

The others decided to help out and signed on before Miho handed me the clipboard. Mythic Tree Dragon was floating next to me, looking around as if he sensed something.

"_Anoo_… Maybe I can help?" Yugi asked shyly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Yugi nodded.

I turned to the posters I've made and handed Yugi the rolled paper. "Okay then. Put this poster up on the west tower. Somewhere where everyone can see it."

"Okay!" Yugi smiled before running off. He sure was eager to help out. It made me smile when I thought I had such wonderful friends.

"Mutou-kun!" I called, making him stop running and turned around. "_Arigatou_."

Yugi seemed to blush as he rubbed his head and took off with the poster. I could see from my eyelashes how Anzu looked at me and then at Yugi. Was she worried or something? Or...did she have a crush on Yugi?

**XXXXX**

At the next day, I found out someone had scribbled on every poster I had made. It didn't bother to me since I knew this would happen, so I put on new ones.

The gentle male teachers had turned into strict ones, mostly aiming me during class and made me try to solve equations and other problems in each subject. I knew they were cooperating with Miss Chouno since she was the pretty woman that every man followed as a dog.

During breaks, I tried to collect signatures, but many students ignored me. However, some of them were brave to stand up and write down their signatures.

At the end of the day, I had around 25 signatures almost a whole page full. But I was still a bit sad that I couldn't collect many signatures. The deadline was on this Friday and today was Tuesday.

We were now walking home while talking about the situation.

"If only people would be more brave and sign", Anzu mumbled.

I nodded, "I know. I think they're too scared to go against Miss Chouno since she's the "Expel Witch"." Mythic Tree Dragon growled in disgust when I mentioned the teacher's name.

"Aurora-chan, haven't you heard the rumor?" Miho asked.

"What rumor?" I questioned.

"Students that signed for the rules revision have been targeted by the _Sensei_-tachi", Miho explained.

"But… that's not true", Anzu said. "Who would say that?"

"I don't know…", Miho confessed.

"I'm sure the teachers will change their minds when I gather the signatures", I smiled.

**XXXXX**

It was easier said than done. Today was Thursday morning and the last day I could collect signatures. So far I had four full pages, 30 signatures on each one which meant I had collected 120 signatures so far. Those pages were safer at home as I tried to collect signatures by the students.

I was standing outside as the students flowed to school at the morning. I shouted and asked them to sign on, but I was ignored…until three boys surrounded me. They began messing with me and the whole thing led into a visit in the advisor room with Yugi and Joey who got involved in a small fight.

I could tell Miss Chouno was somehow satisfied of how the situation was going. "That's no good. Violence at the school is a major rule violation."

"It's their fault", Joey growled.

"But the one that punched first was Wheeler-kun", Miss Chouno pointed out.

"It's not Wheeler's fault", I said quickly, making the two boys look at me in shock.

"Right. The source of all this was you, wasn't it?" Miss Chouno said, making me look at her with widen eyes. "There is no need to revise the rules, after all. There are students opposing you saying they're fine as it is."

Mythic Tree Dragon growled at the teacher aggressively.

Miss Chouno dropped the bomb, "Ueda-san. Perhaps you might get expelled."

I felt myself freeze in pure shock. Expel me? For exactly what reason? It didn't make sense at all.

When Joey, Yugi and I walked out of the room, Miss Chouno decided to put more weight on my shoulders.

"You know, at first, you weren't accepted to attend this school, Ueda-san." I stopped on my tracks when I heard that. "Since you were a celebrity in a couple of years, even though you had retired, no celebrities are allowed to attend Domino High School. It would just stain our good reputation." More nonsense. "But I've heard a rumor you retired when your father disappeared." My eyes widened in shock when Miss Chouno said that. "It's so strange. Why stopping your BEAUTIFUL career because of a man who disappeared in the family? Or maybe even DIED or got tired of you and your mother?"

My hands clenched into fists as I held back my building anger. Miss Chouno had no rights to insult me or my family! She knew nothing!

"Men are meant to-"

I turned around and slapped Miss Chouno's cheek so hard it made a loud sound that echoed in the corridor. Miss Chouno stumbled back in surprise and held her swollen cheek. I could feel everyone's glances at me, but I ignored them.

I glared at the teacher with glassy eyes, "You've got no rights to insult my family! You know NOTHING about the main reason why I retired, or why my father disappeared! You know NOTHING about the love my mother still feels for my father! You know NOTHING about having a family where you all love each other! Until you'll understand what true love is, don't EVER speak in front of me like that again!"

I ran before I could make a bigger scene than I already have. As I ran up the stairs, tears flew off my eyes as I tried to hold them back. My heart beat so hard it hurt. Hurt by old wounds that had now been ripped open again.

I ran out to the roof and panted deeply, trying to stable my breath. When I felt good, I walked over to the fence and looked at the scenery of Domino City. Mythic Tree Dragon floated next to me, chirping worriedly.

I crouched and put my arms around my legs before I let out a sob. I put my face against my knees and finally let myself cry out the pain. Mythic Tree Dragon whimpered and tried to cheer me up, but it was useless. I always held back my emotions, putting a lid so I could be strong and not break down as I did now. But it had been two years since Dad disappeared and four years since Makoto died. It was just too much for me to handle.

"_Aurora…_", Amaura spoke.

"No…", I sobbed. "Don't say anything… N-Not now…"

"_If that's what you want_", Amaura said.

**Yami's POV**

I took over when Aibou overheard the teacher and the three troublemakers. It appeared that pathetic teacher had used the boys to cause a scene and get Aurora expelled. I could tell Aibou held Aurora very close, just as I held Amaura close to me.

I challenged Miss Chouno with a Shadow Game with the same punishment rules as usual. When Miss Chouno cheated, I punished her by making her make-up fall off like a jigsaw puzzle, revealing her disgusting face.

After she left crying, I went to look for Aurora. She needed someone right now, and I knew Aibou was the one who she needed by her side.

I felt Amaura's presence from upstairs so I presumed the girl was at the roof. Making it up there, I saw the shape of crouching Aurora in front of me. Her back was turned to me, so she couldn't see me.

The spirits of Amaura and Mythic Tree Dragon noticed me before I lightly nodded to them and then retired to the Millennium Puzzle.

**Aurora's POV**

I didn't realize someone had come to the roof. But when I heard a familiar voice, I just hugged my legs tighter.

"Aura-chan…" That shy voice could only belong to Yugi.

"Go", I said immediately. "I know I made a fool of myself, but I don't need any sympathy. No one understands my family's circumstances."

It became very quiet. I didn't know if Yugi had left or not, but I really didn't want to people be worried about me.

Suddenly I felt small arms embrace me from behind and a body pressed itself against my back. I lifted up my head a little to glance slightly over my shoulder. Yugi was hugging me with his eyes closed, but his face showed a slight sadness.

"I know what it feels like to not have a father by your side", Yugi confessed, making me gap in surprise. "My dad is never home because of his work overseas. My mom often goes with him, so it's me and Grandpa alone at home." I listened very closely at Yugi. "I often felt alone not being able to spend some time with my parents. But when Mom is at home, I only see her for two days before she goes with Dad." Yugi embraced me a bit more, making me blush and my heartbeat faster. "So it gets very lonely most of the time."

I was quiet for a while before I let go of my legs and exhaled deeply, making Yugi release his hold on me. I still had some tears in my eyes, but I wiped them away with my fingers.

"I see…", I replied.

"Are you okay now, Aura-chan?" Yugi asked.

I turned to him and gave him a small smile, "_Hai_…"

**XXXXX**

Next day was Friday, but I've heard the school staff had decided to lighten up several rules, including allowing the students have part time works and bring games to play with during breaks, but they would be confiscated if they were being played during class.

My friends and I were at the roof relaxing during lunch break as Mythic Tree Dragon flew around us. The boys sat on the ground while we girls stood in front of them.

"Chouno-sensei hasn't said anything. I wonder if we're in the clear?" Joey spoke up.

"It's probably fine. As a beautification member I think she was unreasonable", Tristan said.

"The other teachers must have realized their mistakes and decided to go against Chouno-sensei's illogical reasons", I suggested.

"By the way, what was that jigsaw puzzle, Aura?" Joey asked.

Ops! I had almost forgotten about that! "G-_Gomen_. It was just a prank", I apologized with a small smile.

"Just a prank? I thought you were-", Joey spoke up before interrupting himself. "No… Never mind."

I looked at him in surprise. Did he seriously think it was a present from me?

Miho leant closer to me to whisper in my ear. "Mayumi confessed to a second year sophomore! We can't tell him now that she doesn't like Wheeler."

"That's fine. He's probably better than Wheeler", Anzu whispered.

I chuckled at the girls before looking up at the blue sky with a smile. I didn't know why, but today I felt so free and at peace. Mythic Tree Dragon circled around me before settling himself on my shoulders. I smiled at him and let the wind caress my face.


	9. The Rumored Capumon's New Arrival

**I just came back home from a two weeks' vacation. It felt very refreshing. ^^**

**Well... I think I'll try adding some excitement between Aurora and Anzu about their rivalry for Yugi.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 9: The Rumored Capumon's New Arrival**

When I got to school this morning with the transparent spirit of Fencing Fire Ferret on my shoulders, I was called to the staff room to fetch a big package that someone had left for me. I was surprised by this, but I took the package and brought it to my classroom to open it up later. At the lunch break, my friends surrounded me while I placed the wrapped package on my desk. Fencing Fire Ferret stood at the desk and sniffed the package.

"What is this?!" Anzu asked in surprise.

"I don't know. It arrived this morning at the staff room", I explained.

"_Mate_, Aura! It might be a bomb!" Tristan panicked.

"No way", Joey groaned.

"Miho wonder what it could be! Open it!" Miho said excitedly.

"Take it easy, Miho-chan", I said while undoing the ribbon of the package. "Let's see what we have here…"

I ripped off the paper extremely carefully and gaped at the present. The others were also surprised including Fencing Fire Ferret. It was a Gacha box full of white capsules in shape of eggs!

"What…is this?" I asked in pure confusion. Fencing Fire Ferret let out a questioning sound while tilting his head.

"This is a Gacha box, isn't it?" Anzu questioned.

"Yeah", Yugi nodded. "A capsule monster one."

"Capsule monster?" Joey asked.

Yugi explained, "Also known as Capumon. They're popular with elementary school kids right now. In the capsule there is a monster. You use it in a game like chess. The one who defeats all his enemies wins. What's interesting is until the game begins, all you know is your opponent's monster level. To be honest, I'm really into it too!"

"But there's no way this would make Aura happy", Joey said.

"That's true", I nodded while rotating a handle to make several capsules plop out. "I'm mostly into Duel Monsters, so I don't get it who and why would sent such present to me." I opened one capsule to reveal an expensive necklace! "Uh… Mutou-kun?"

"_Hai_?" Yugi asked.

"Are there also such Capumons where you receive jewelries?" I asked.

Yugi looked confused, "No… Not what I know."

I put down the necklace on the desk to open the other capsules. They all held expensive jewelries in different size and style.

Miho cried out happily, "Jewelries! A closed heart necklace and earrings from Tiffany's! It's all stuff I wanted!" Then her happiness turned into sadness. "But these belong to Aurora-chan since she's the one who got the present."

I sighed, knowing what this present meant. "So it happens again…"

"What do you mean, Aurora?" Anzu asked. "Aren't you happy you've got jewelries as a present?"

"Actually… No", I confessed, shocking everyone.

"B-But these are expensive jewelries! Every woman wants such things like this!" Joey rambled.

"I once had a fan when I've began my career back in Canada. He wouldn't leave me alone and always sent me expensive gifts. Gifts I didn't want because I knew he didn't really TRULY love me", I explained. "If a guy wants to woo me, then I don't want to get such expensive presents. I'm happy enough for some flowers and having a good time with the boy I like." Fencing Fire Ferret jumped up at the top of the Gacha box.

"Then can I have the jewelries, please?" Miho asked excitedly.

"So there is a boy you like?" Anzu asked curiously.

"For Anzu-chan's question; no, not yet. And for Miho-chan's question; no, I'm going to send back the present to the one who sent it for me", I answered when I found a postcard among the wrapping paper.

"Then who sent this to school?" Anzu asked.

I read the postcard before answering, "Apparently, it's a college student I ran into the other day. His name seems to be Warashibe Kiwami."

"A college student?!" Joey exclaimed before suddenly sulking in his own corner and muttering something.

"What's up with him?" Anzu asked while sweat dropping.

"Who knows", Tristan shrugged.

"Miho wants the jewelries! Please give me a few of them!" Miho said while trying to take some jewelry.

"No, Miho-chan! I'm going to send them all back!" I said, holding the jewelries out of Miho's reach.

I glanced to the left and noticed Yugi looked on with a nervous smile. Did he know something about this?

**XXXXX**

Luckily, Warashibe had written his address on the postcard so I could send the package back to him on the same day.

But this gnawing feeling I had didn't want to disappear. Warashibe didn't seem to be a fan of mine. I saw him two days ago when I went to buy some groceries. I saw him outside mixing with a Gacha box. I had just given him a small encouraging smile before I went home.

In the evening, I explained everything for Amaura about my worrying feeling.

"_I don't trust him. It was a wise move of you to send back that gift he got for you_", Amaura said, her transparent body sat on the bed next to me.

"I always get bad feelings when it's about such people. I just don't trust them", I said. Fencing Fire Ferret sat on my lap, snoozing in his sleep.

"_Ever since I've been awakened, I have observed how the people in your timeline act. Especially the girls_", Amaura confessed. "_I'm very surprised how girls in your age act so…extreme when it's about expensive gifts. Why do they wish for such things?_"

"Because…there is a feeling in each girl, thinking we'll get very happy when we receive expensive gifts by the man they like, to look prettier to catch the man's attention. But not me", I shook my head. "I see the expensive gifts as a trap to capture the innocent girl's heart while this man could actually be dangerous and brutal." I let out a sigh. "That's why I value cheaper presents, not the cheapest ones exactly, more than expensive gifts. Even one single rose makes me happy."

Amaura chuckled, "_I feel the same about Yami. Even though we're just spirits and don't get so much time to spend with each other, I value every second we spend together in the time of needs._"

I nodded at her, "You know… We're both pretty similar in many ways."

"_That was exactly what I wanted to say just now_", Amaura said before the two of us giggled lightly.

I stretched my legs, slightly awakening Fencing Fire Ferret. "Let's hope Warashibe doesn't disturb me now when I've rejected him."

"_Somehow I feel he's going to be persistent_", Amaura told me.

**XXXXX**

Next day I didn't hear anything from Warashibe, which I was very happy about, but I noticed Yugi often glanced at me during class. Whenever I would meet his glance, he just looked away with red cheeks. I wondered why he acted like that. He had been a bit off since yesterday.

At the early evening, I went on a run to get my muscles in good shape before the karate practicing. I was simply dressed in orange tank top, black trousers and had my hair tied up into a knot.

I ran down some backstreets when all of the sudden Yugi jumped out with a red cloth covering his head. He had two holes on the cloth for his eyes and one big hole for his mouth. I stopped running when I was only two meters from him, looking confused at him.

"You better do as I say!" Yugi yelled in a threatening voice. "Do as I say!"

I blinked confused, "What are you doing, Mutou-kun? Are you going on a masquerade?"

Yugi started panicking, "Oh… I'm…"

Suddenly a lollipop flew next to me and hit Yugi on his forehead, making him stumble back. I turned around to see who had thrown that lollipop and saw a young adult man with dirty brown hair, blue suit and glasses.

"You bastard, what are you doing?!" he yelled at Yugi before tackling the small boy down to the ground near some trash cans.

"Stop! What are YOU doing to Mutou-kun?!" I yelled at the man.

The man let go of Yugi and stood up. "It's safe now." He turned around and adjusted his glasses. "What a fated coincidence. It's me. Warashibe Kiwami."

I gasped when I recognized him, "You!"

"I realized my gift wasn't satisficing for you, so I came here to get you. Come with me to our world of love!" Warashibe exclaimed before grabbing my wrist. "The Capumon are waiting for us."

I began struggling against him, "Stop! Let me go!"

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about", Warashibe tried to assure me. "Now…"

I threw a kick right up on his groin, the VERY sensitive part of a man's anatomy. "I'm NOT going anywhere with a man who acts like a psychopath and hurts my friends!" I pulled my wrist out of Warashibe's grip and ran over to Yugi as the young adult kneeled down to hold his throbbing groin.

"_Ikou_, Mutou-kun!" I told Yugi as I tugged his sleeve to run with me.

"O-Okay!" Yugi stuttered.

I looked over my shoulder with a small glare, "When we get back to my house, you've got some explaining for me."

Yugi gulped nervously, but nodded.

**XXXXX**

I led Yugi to my room and fetched the first aid kit from the bedroom to treat a small wound he got on his cheek. When I returned to my room, Yugi had one album of the Duel Monsters cards on his lap and flipped the pages with widen eyes. I put down the first aid kit on the bed when he looked up at me with big shiny eyes.

"I didn't know you had so many Duel Monsters cards! And so many rare ones I've only heard by rumors!"

I smiled lightly at his enthusiasm, "These albums you see in the bookshelf over there…" I pointed at the bookshelf at the other side of my room, seven albums were in the middle shelf. "…belonged to Makoto. When he died, I found his journal and read he wanted me to keep the Duel Monsters cards. Even if I would have not read the journal I would've still keep them. Now I feel like I'm one with the cards. I've built so many different decks and tried them out with Mom, Dad, and sometimes with Yamato now when I've moved to Domino City."

"Do you have a favorite card?" Yugi asked.

I thought for a moment as I opened the first aid kit and took out some cotton wad and disinfection. "Not really. I have many cards I like, but one specifically… No." I added some disinfection on the cotton wad before carefully tapping it against Yugi's wound. The boy flinched by the sticking pain, but then calmed down.

I put on a Band-Aid before putting everything back in the first aid kit. "Now… I believe you got some explaining about Warashibe-kun."

Yugi laughed nervously, "I guess so…"

I learned the truth from Yugi. He was actually a friend of Warashibe through the Capumon game and had given suggestions for the college student how to woo me, which it failed, and then agreed to make a play that Yugi would hurt me and then Warashibe would jump in and save me. But that plan totally backfired.

Both Yugi and I couldn't resist laughing a little, but I noticed the boy still looked guilty. I looked at him gently before placing my hand on his head.

"Don't feel guilty now, Mutou-kun. Now when I know the truth, I'm not angry at you."

"But still… I think Warashibe-kun is a bit…extreme. He just keeps talking about how you're a Capumon goddess…"

"Capumon goddess? Really?" I arched an eyebrow. "Now that means he IS a psychopath. I suggest you to avoid him from now on, Mutou-kun."

Yugi nodded, "I will, Aura-chan."

**XXXXX**

Next day at school, Yugi and I told the others about the incident yesterday and some parts about Warashibe. We were standing in a line for the school shop to buy food and drinks. Since I had a _bentou_ box with me, I just had to buy a drink.

Joey laughed loudly after Yugi and I told him about the failed rescue yesterday. "I can't believe there's a guy who would use an old trick like pretending to save a girl!"

"That must have been terrible for you, Yugi", Anzu said.

"That's so frustrating! Aurora-chan has already rejected Warashibe-kun, but doing something such as using Yugi-kun? Miho won't forgive him!" Miho growled.

Yugi was still a bit guilty and looked sad. "More importantly, I'm sorry, Aura-chan. I just couldn't refuse."

"I understand, Mutou-kun. But remember; this is not your fault", I told him. "It's Warashibe-kun's." Fencing Fire Ferret slept on my shoulders.

"I could tell at once when I saw that Gacha box! It was cursed with a filthy aura! As a beautification member I can't let any of my classmates get dirty by filthy aura!" Tristan said.

"But you did the right thing to send back that gift you got from him, Aurora", Anzu said.

I nodded, "Yes, but I didn't expect him to keep persisting to "capture" my heart."

While the others talked about the situation, I spotted something out of the ordinary in the dining room. A man clad in white clothes and glasses, having a white mask over his mouth, and a white head-scarf on his head stood there in the corner with a tray. On the tray were four glasses of water. Fencing Fire Ferret woke up when he smelled something. He looked up and began growling at the man. I could tell that man was very suspicious.

I paid for my orange juice pack and sat down with Joey and Anzu. Joey had bought curry while Anzu had chosen a small bowl of ramen.

"But I wish I could have seen that Capumon guy!" Joey exclaimed.

"Normally you don't say "Baby", right?" Anzu slightly laughed.

I was unwrapping my _bentou_ box when the white-clad man stepped up and put down two of his glasses for Joey and Anzu. We looked at the man in surprise as he walked over to Miho and Tristan and put the two remaining glasses on their trays. Yugi sat down next to me and looked at the man with suspicious eyes.

I leant in closer to his ear, "You think it's Warashibe-kun?"

"I… I think so", Yugi nodded.

"What is he doing here anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know", Yugi shrugged.

**XXXXX**

Things got serious when Anzu, Joey, Miho and Tristan had to rush to the infirmary during class because of their aching stomachs. Yugi and I helped them to get there and got examined by the school nurse.

Right now, the four of them were resting on beds while Yugi and I spoke with the nurse after she had examined them.

"They're fine. They just drank raw water", the nurse explained. "It's nothing to worry about. But… Why just you guys? The other students are fine."

"If I may be honest…", I began. "I think there was someone in the café staff that wasn't actually meant to be there." Fencing Fire Ferret purred in agreement.

"You mean he was someone who got into the school incognito?" the nurse asked.

I nodded, "Yes. A man clad in completely white had four glasses of water and gave them to our friends."

"This is a serious matter", the nurse said with a serious expression before turning to her desk. "Do you know the culprit's name?"

I glanced at Yugi, wondering if I should tell or not. Yugi nodded, saying it would be best if I did.

"Warashibe Kiwami. He's a college student in town", I told the nurse.

"I'll try to find any address or telephone number and try to contact him. At the same time, I'll report this to the staff", the nurse said. "You two can go back to class now. Your friends will be fine."

Yugi and I casted worry glances at the draperies that hid our friends before we left the infirmary.

"I can't believe Warashibe-kun would go so far", Yugi mumbled sadly.

I put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "Mutou-kun." He looked at me in confusion. "After school, show me to Warashibe-kun's place. It's time to put him in place."

Yugi looked at me in shock before nodding. "Okay."

**XXXXX**

Yugi led me to an area of old factories. I've heard Warashibe had a secret base there, full of Capumon. I came to the conclusion that the college student was completely mad.

We stopped outside of a factory, glaring at the building. "Ready?" Yugi asked.

"No need to ask me", I replied harshly.

I grabbed the door and slid it open, making a very loud and sharp sound. We found Warashibe playing Capumon by himself when he turned his attention to us. He let a creepy smile reach his lips as he stood up with his arms outstretched.

"My sweetheart", Warashibe spoke in English. "So you've finally come to jump into my arms?"

"The opposite of it!" I yelled. "I can't forgive anyone who hurts my friends for no reason!" Fencing Fire Ferret hissed at the college student.

"Warashibe-kun, that's too mean!" Yugi shouted. "I can't believe you would do that!"

"It couldn't be helped", Warashibe said. "They got in the way of my fate with you."

"There is no fate", I glared. "I sort of forgave you when you hurt Mutou-kun yesterday, but THIS! This is WAY over the limit! I'm asking you only once; leave me alone! Can't you see I'm not interested in you?!"

"You aren't very honest, my honey", Warashibe shrugged. "But if you're going to say that… Why not decide it with a game?"

"Game you say?" I questioned.

"Capumon", Warashibe declared. "You've been practicing it, right? If you win, I won't approach you anymore. But if I win… You will follow fate."

I couldn't really get out of this. I didn't know anything about Capumon, but I wanted to teach Warashibe a lesson.

"Okay", I replied.

Yugi gasped in surprise, "Aura-chan!"

Warashibe prepared everything that needed for the Capumon battle. He settled up a field and a Gacha box next to us. Yugi stood next to me as Warashibe explained some small things. However, I noticed something behind Warashibe that seemed to be covered by a large cloth.

"_Is this very wise of you, Aurora?_" Amaura asked.

"_No, but what else can I do? Flee the field with my tail between the legs?_" I replied.

I looked up at Warashibe who had his disgusting smirk on his lips. "You'd better not regret it", I warned him. Fencing Fire Ferret growled from my shoulders, glaring at the college student.

Warashibe chuckled, "What pep. Truly my goddess. Now let's take turns pulling capsules. Ladies first. Go ahead."

I walked up to the Gacha box and turned the handle to receive a Level 1 capsule. Soon Warashibe and I had our five Capumons. I had three Level 1's, one Level 2 and one Level 4. Warashibe had three Level 5's and two Level 4's

"I'm so sorry. I can see the result of this match before starting", Warashibe said.

"The match hasn't even started yet! You don't know the result until we do this", I told him with angry eyes.

"That's the spirit. Then game start", Warashibe smiled.

One of my monsters looked like a castle, the next one a purple blot, the third a flower, the fourth a soldier, and my last one a bird.

I started to cold sweat a little. I had absolutely no idea how to play the game, but I had to move on. I thought this game was like chess, so the rules might be similar.

"Then… Please go ahead", Warashibe let me to the first move.

"Aura-chan, you can do it!" Yugi encouraged me. Fencing Fire Ferret rubbed his head against my cheek, also encouraging me.

I decided to move the blot monster forward, but it made Warashibe smirk.

"Nice move. Then I'll use Gumbo…", the college student moved his gargoyle monster and knocked down my blot monster. "Okay, one down."

I growled under my breath, "In that case…" I moved my soldier monster forward, hoping it was a better move.

"I can see this isn't going to be any challenge. Hurry and give up", Warashibe told me. "My dear."

I snapped when I heard him call me by such name AGAIN! I stood up without any warning and slammed my palms on the table. "I'm not yours and I'll NEVER be yours, you psychopath!"

My sudden actions made Yugi stumble back and knock down the Gacha box that broke into two pieces. We turned our attention on the box when Yugi found a device inside it.

"There's a strange device inside. Don't tell me, Warashibe-kun…", he turned around to glare at Warashibe. "This is a trick!"

"That's right", Warashibe admitted. "It always switches between outputting low level and high levels." He turned to me. "I didn't want to put you through a long, painful fight."

I glared even harder at him, feeling the anger boiling in my veins. "I've been through worse than this! If you compare with your stupid game and something that happened to me in the past… You have no idea how painful it was for me!"

I could feel Yugi's worried look on me, but I ignored it. I didn't want any pity or sympathy right now.

"You cheated from the very beginning…", I told Warashibe strictly. "That makes me the winner!" I grabbed my school bag and left the table. "Let's go, Mutou-kun. We're finished here."

"That's no good", Warashibe stood up from the chair and walked over to the clothed thing that turned out to be a big transparent egg capsule. "When you enter this, you will be the best. You are already mine. Mine mine mine!"

"He's completely mad! Let's get out of here, Mutou-kun!" I yelled while grabbing his hand and ran off.

Yugi followed me when huge bars fell down from the ceiling, blocking our way out. However, a beam broke down and fell towards us! I shielded Yugi with my body when I felt a part of the beam hit my head. The hit was hard enough to knock me unconscious.

**XXXXX**

I felt the wind caress my cheeks as I slowly regained my consciousness. I opened my eyes, my vision being blurry at first before I realized I was in someone's arms. I glanced up and felt my heart almost stop beating. It was the older Yugi who carried me bridal style, but I knew it wasn't really the same Yugi I knew.

"You…", I mumbled.

The older Yugi stopped walking and looked down at me with warm eyes. Fencing Fire Ferret sat on his shoulders and made happy noises when he saw I was awake.

"Are you okay? You got quite a hit on your head back there", the older Yugi said.

"I'm fine…", I nodded.

The older Yugi settled me down on my feet while I still held onto his arm for support. "You… You're the Millennium Puzzle's spirit, right?" I asked.

The older Yugi nodded, "Just as Amaura, I have lost all my memories and my name. So Amaura gave me the name "Yami" for now."

"Yami…", I repeated the name before smiling. "It kind of makes sense." Yami arched an eyebrow. "Since "yami" is the Japanese word for "shadow" and you often uses the Shadow Games to punish people."

"I see… No wonder Amaura chose that name", Yami mumbled.

"Is…", I began, making Yami turn his attention on me. "Is Mutou-kun aware of you?"

Yami shook his head, "No. He doesn't know about my existence yet. However, a part of him is starting to believe there is another self of him."

I nodded in understatement, "Do you plan to reveal yourself for Mutou-kun, just like how Amaura revealed herself for me?"

"I do, but not right now. When Aibou is ready, I will confront him", Yami said with a serious expression.

I tilted my head a little in confusion, "Ready?"

"Aibou is still a bit naïve. He need to mature before he can accept me, like how you accepted Amaura", Yami explained.

Fencing Fire Ferret ran down Yami's arm before he jumped over to my shoulders. I smiled at the Duel Monster spirit, relieved that everything was okay now.

"How are you able to summon these…Duel Monsters spirits? Not even I have such power", Yami mumbled.

"I don't know. One day I just discovered I could summon the spirits of the Duel Monsters when I wished I could make them alive", I explained. Fencing Fire Ferret began to sleep on my shoulders.

Yami smiled warmly at the Duel Monster spirit, "I guess I should retire for now." He looked up at me. "And Aurora…"

"_Hai_?"

Yami gave me a scolding glance, "Don't put yourself in danger all the time just because you want to protect your friends."

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders, "I can't help it. I value my friends I have now than the ones I had back in Canada."

Yami nodded, but then looked away with a questioning glance before he looked back at me. "About…what you said back there…" I blinked in confusion. "The part about something was painful to you…"

I bit my lips as I looked down to the ground. "I… I don't want to talk about it. Not now…"

Yami exhaled through his nose, "Okay… Whenever you are ready, you can talk to me just like how you talk to Amaura."

The transparent spirit of Amaura appeared next to Yami, making the Millennium Puzzle's spirit smile warmly at her. I looked at the two of them before smiling. "Are you two…a couple?"

Amaura turned to me with a small smile, "_You could say that._"

"All we know we have some kind of connection to each other", Yami explained. "It is possible we had a past together."

I was quiet for a minute, thinking about the dream I had before my friends and I went to the Egypt exhibition several weeks ago. "I think…you two were friends and then maybe became closer than you think."

"_You're referring to your dreams, Aurora?_" Amaura asked.

"Yes…", I nodded.

"Amaura told me you sometimes have dreams about the Ancient Egypt, and that's where you learned about Amaura's name", Yami said. "Have you, by any chances…discovered my name?"

I shook my head sadly, "No… There is a boy who looks just like you with Mutou-kun's hair, but every time someone says his name, I can't hear it."

Yami looked at bit sad, "I see…"

Amaura put a hand on his shoulder, "_Don't worry, Yami. I'm sure one day we'll find out your true name._"

Yami looked at Amaura with a warm smile, "You're right, Amaura."

Amaura smiled before pecking a kiss on Yami's cheek, making the boy blush. I smiled at the spirit couple in front of me. I was happy to see they were somehow connected to each other, like soulmates. I just wondered if I would find my soulmate one day.

**XXXXX**

Next day, the victims who fell for the raw water were up and feeling all right. Everyone, except Miho, was walking to school together.

"Thank goodness. I'm glad you got better right away", Yugi sighed in relief.

"It wasn't that big a deal", Anzu shrugged.

"More importantly, I can't believe Miho-chan fell victim for this Capumon man! I should have saved her!" Tristan said with tears in his eyes. "I feel terrible!"

"_Baka_! Don't say Capumon! Each time you say that my stomach turns", Joey groaned. "I don't want to remember it."

"But the Capumon man sure learned his place quickly", Anzu giggled.

"I said stop it!" Joey growled.

I exhaled deeply, relaxing my tensed shoulders. "Finally I got rid of the psychopath. The other stalker I had got sent to a mental hospital and was attended for eight months."

"Wow, that's harsh", Joey whistled, impressed.

"_Mina_! _Ohayoo_!" Miho shouted as she ran up to us with her happy smile.

"Miho-chan!" Tristan exclaimed happily.

"_Ohayoo_!" Yugi greeted.

"_Nee_, _nee_, Miho got this great Capumon…", Miho began before she tripped and fell down on the concrete. She also dropped her bag, but then it rolled out several egg capsules from her open bag revealing Capumons.

We just stared at the egg capsules in shock. Joey face palmed while groaning. I just laughed nervously with Fencing Fire Ferret on my shoulder. Miho seemed to be a bit more immature than I first thought.


	10. The Prophet's Fang

**This chapter will mostly be about Yugi and Aurora's relationship, and a small part of Aurora's past will show up. Can you figure it out what it could be?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 10: Targeting the Female Students; The Prophet's Fang**

I met up with everyone at school with the Duel Monster spirit Dotedotengu when a group of girls wearing strange head bands and beaded necklaces shouted at everyone in the hallway.

"Get back! Kokurano-sama is passing by! Open the way!"

I stood with my friends, Dotedotengu sitting on my shoulder, and watched the parade of girls march past us. A boy in long black mantle walked in the middle of the line.

"What is this?!" Joey wondered.

"You don't know?" Anzu exclaimed in shock.

"It's the recently-famous boy with supernatural powers", Miho added.

"Boy with supernatural powers?!" the boys of our group cried in unison.

"Yeah. He can see into the future. And he's pretty accurate, they say", Anzu explained.

"You know how the girls are gone during lunch? They all go to him so he can tell their fortunes", Miho added.

"He was also right about a recent fire at a student's home from class A. He became famous because of that", Anzu said.

I snorted slightly, "I don't believe in such power. I've seen many fakers back in Canada who thought they had the power to see the future, but turned out it was just humbug."

"That's correct, Aurora-sama", Dotedotengu nodded before he got a bit nervous. "That Kokurano is glancing at us."

I looked closer and, indeed. Kokurano was looking at us girls with a strange expression I couldn't see by his mantle.

"I'm with you, Aurora. I don't believe in stuff like that", Anzu smiled.

"I'm going to get my fortune told!" Joey exclaimed all of the sudden. Anzu slapped him carefully on his cheek. "He's almost always right", Joey continued before turning to Yugi. "Yugi, let's go get our fortunes told!"

"But I really don't want to", Yugi denied.

"Yeah! Don't let a shady motivation like that trick you! It's absurd!" Tristan exclaimed. "As a beautification member I can't overlook it! Yugi, let's go!" He suddenly picked up said boy in his arms before walking away.

"_Mate_!" Joey yelled, making Tristan let go of Yugi. "That's not your job as a beautification member. In the end you just want your fortune told too! Like your compatibility with Miho."

"What are you saying, bastard?!" Tristan said before walking away while dragging Yugi along.

"W-Wait!" Yugi cried out.

"Taylor-kun, let go of Yu- Mutou-kun", I told him. "He has nothing to do with this." I almost spoke out Yugi's first name, but I didn't want to call him that until I got his permission.

Tristan grimaced before letting go of Yugi's wrist.

"Man", Anzu sighed. "Miho, you're not going?"

"Miho isn't interested", the bluette replied. "Miho's future is to obviously marry a prince with a big inheritance."

Anzu shook her head while sighing, "Someone like you can probably do that."

**XXXXX**

At lunch, the boys and I went to the classroom where Kokurano was, but only to see how Kokurano told everyone's fortune. I wasn't interested to get my fortune read, but I wanted to find out if Kokurano "cheated" with his supernatural powers.

We just got into the classroom when a chubby girl got her fortune told. I arched an eyebrow at the group of girls gathering around Kokurano. The boys in the class seemed uninterested and a bit jealous.

"What an amazing person…", Yugi mumbled in amazement.

"He sure knows how to get every girl's attention, except a few of them", I said.

Joey seemed to be in deep thoughts before he spoke out loudly. "Oh man! Aura loves fortune telling so much she dragged me along!"

I turned to him with first a surprising expression before I glared at him, "Why are you blaming me when I did no such thing?"

"He's simply embarrassed", Dotedotengu shrugged, still sitting on my shoulder.

"Over there! Be quiet!" a girl with long green hair, clad in head band and necklace yelled at us.

"_Sumimasen_…", Yugi apologized.

"Kokurano-sama is focusing all of his nerves. The negative energy that you guys have will disrupt him", the green haired girl said. "If you're going to be noisy, get out."

"Sorry, sorry!" Joey laughed. "Don't say that. How about telling my fortune?"

"Hey you", Kokurano spoke up. "You're a bit off." Joey looked confused by that. "I am not a fortune teller. Palm reading, divination, water reading, fortune telling, feng shui, astrology. Previous fortune telling was merely found based on previous information. It's nothing more than the past. However, my power is a super ability that lets me see visions of the future! It's prophecy!"

Joey rolled his eyes, "Well, whatever." Then he held out his hand for Kokurano. "_Hai_. Take a look."

"You don't understand at all, it seems", Kokurano sighed.

"_Mate_, _mate_!" Tristan exclaimed. "Before anything else, what is this?!" He pointed at the open closet behind the black clad student. "Using the sacred cleaning tool for something like this! As a beautification member I can't just overlook-"

Kokurano interrupted, "I see a vision of you happily marrying the girl you have your heart on."

Tristan seemed a bit lost before he got a relieved expression. "I knew it."

Joey pushed away Tristan and pointed at himself. "Me! Me!"

Then all of the sudden the entire building started to shake.

"An earthquake!" someone yelled.

Yugi held onto my blazer as I supported myself by holding onto a desk. The rumble didn't take long enough until it stopped. That was the first earthquake I've ever felt. My legs were still shaking a bit.

"That was a pretty big one", Joey commented.

I turned to Yugi who let go of my blazer, "You're okay, Mutou-kun?"

Yugi nodded, "_Hai_…"

"He was blushing the whole time he held onto you, Aurora-sama", Dotedotengu told me.

"Kokurano-sama, are you okay?" the other servant with brown hair and glasses spoke up.

"Of course. I knew about it, after all", Kokurano said before pulling out a piece of paper from his mantle. "This writing is of a future vision I had this morning."

Joey grabbed the paper and read out loud. "Today there will be an earthquake."

"Applaud Kokurano-sama!" the green haired servant yelled out happily, making everyone in the room clap their hands.

"He's the real thing! It's real!" Joey exclaimed.

"Of course! I never doubted him for a second!" Tristan rubbed the back of his head shyly.

I wasn't really amused by this. I could tell Kokurano had lots of writings inside his coat and would just pick out the right one when the time was right, like now with the earthquake.

I felt someone tug my blazer and looked down to see a disturbed Yugi. "Yes?" I bent down when Yugi waved with his hand.

"Aura-chan, do you believe in that fortune telling?" he whispered in my ear.

I blushed when I heard his low voice, but regained control over my burning cheeks. "No. I'm not a believer in such things at all."

My reply made Yugi smile widely in happiness. He looked really cute with his smile.

We walked back to our classroom to see Anzu and Miho eat their lunch from their _bentou_ boxes. We went up to them as I walked past to get my own _bentou_ box from the school bag.

"How'd it go?" Anzu asked. "It's just harmless fun like I said, right?"

"Fool! That's the real thing!" Joey spat.

"Again with this…", Anzu sighed.

"It's true! My future is to be a policeman in Los Angeles it seems!" Joey saluted mockingly.

"I don't believe it at all", Anzu shrugged.

I walked up to the group with my bentou box, "Besides, it's hard to imagine YOU, Wheeler-kun, as a policeman."

"What?!" Joey growled.

Tristan walked over to Miho and kneeled slightly down, intertwining his hands. "Miho-chan. Let's create a happy family." Dotedotengu couldn't resist but chuckle at the sight.

Miho just blinked at Tristan, not really understanding what he meant.

I unwrapped my _bentou_ box while conversing with Amaura. "_What do you think about Kokurano?_"

"_Just like with Haiyama-san, Kokurano-san has a corrupted heart. I could sense the darkness_", Amaura replied. "_He's so observed with his own believing, and I believe the main reason for it is because he wants to be popular among the girls. And I can tell __YOU__ are his next target for his… What do they call it again?_"

"_Harem?_" I said.

"_Yes, that's the word!_" Amaura replied. "_So be careful whenever he tries to approach you, Aurora. I'm sure he'll try to trick you in every way._"

I nodded, "_I'll be careful, Amaura._"

**XXXXX**

I switched my shoes by the lockers, thinking about the upcoming week with lots of things on my schedule; arrangements with my new manager, recording some new songs, and…the anniversary of Makoto's death.

I needed to relax and think of something positive for once. Even though I retired two years ago, it felt like being a singer was something new to me and with the new stressful schedule I would receive from week to week.

I walked past the lockers when I found Yugi adjusting his shoes. Maybe…

"Mutou-kun."

Yugi looked up from his shoes. "_Hai_?"

"Want to come over and look at the other Duel Monsters cards I have? I'll treat you with some tea and cookies."

The boy smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically. "Sure! That would be great!"

"It's just an excuse to spend some alone time with him, right, Aurora-sama?" Dotedotengu said.

I gave him a quick scolding glance before smiling at Yugi. "_Saa_, _ikou_."

"Aurora Ueda Pax-san", a voice spoke up from behind me.

I turned around and saw Kokurano with his two servants. How come I didn't hear them approach me?

"Aren't you interested in your future? Just you, Masaki Anzu and Nosaka Miho are the only three female students who haven't visited me." Kokurano took a short break. "Well. Nosaka Miho can't be helped since she doesn't take life seriously and Masaki Anzu doesn't believe in the supernatural. But why don't you come? I'm worried."

"Then I'll tell you my answer; I don't believe in fortune telling or want to get my future read and such nonsense", I told him. "You have to create your future with your own hands. That's what my father taught me."

"How rude! You doubt Kokurano-sama's power?!" the green haired servant exclaimed.

"It's my choice to believe or not!" I glared at the girl. "You can't force me to believe in something I'm uninterested!" I turned my back to them and walked up to Yugi. "Let's go, Mutou-kun." I walked past him, still a bit hotheaded by this conflict.

"O-Okay!" Yugi stuttered before following me.

"You did a good job to tell them off, Aurora-sama", Dotedotengu praised me.

**XXXXX**

I brought a tray with two cups of hot tea and a bowl of chocolate cookies to my room where Yugi was, looking at the Duel Monsters Cards in the covers. He sat by a kotatsu and browsed through the pages.

I settled the tray on the table and sat down next to him. I looked over his shoulder and saw he was looking at the monster cards.

"Incredible! I had no idea your brother could get his hands on so many rare cards!" Yugi exclaimed, impressed.

I chuckled sadly, "Makoto was a proud Duel Monsters collector, but very fair. If he didn't get one rare card, he wasn't disappointed. In fact, he was happy if the card got into rightful hands. But if not, he would offer many cards to get the rare card. Like this one." I pointed at a monster card that looked like a woman with long ice blue hair, dressed in a fancy dress and holding a rod of ice. "Ice Queen was a card that came into the hands of a…uncaring girl. Makoto told me he saw her almost rip the card so he used force to get the card."

Yugi looked impressed, "I wish I could meet your twin-brother, but…" He looked down sadly, not finishing his sentence.

I didn't want him to be sad because of me, so I did what first came over me. I hugged him softly, feeling my own cheeks becoming hot.

"I'm fine, Mutou-kun. You can talk about Makoto when I'm around. I won't get upset", I told him.

I let go of Yugi who looked pretty red on his cheeks. "O-Okay…", he said shyly.

I heard Amaura and Dotedotengu chuckle in the background. What was it with them today anyway?

**XXXXX**

Next day at school, we had P.E. in the morning. We girls went to the changing room and changed into our gym clothes. We were all wearing tops and shorts, showing off our bare legs and arms. I swear I felt almost every girl in the changing room glare jealously at my body. I had quite a model's body thanks to all the karate training I did every day.

Dotedotengu had gone on his own exploration during the time, so he wasn't with me now. Besides, I wouldn't let him peek on us girls in the changing room.

Anzu, Miho and I got out, my hair tied up into a knot, and was about to walk past the boy changing room when Yugi, Tristan and Joey walked out.

"I'm all stiff", Joey groaned, moving his shoulder around.

"What's wrong? You look terrible", Anzu questioned.

"It's nice to be a girl. You get to play tennis. I have to do judo. Judo!" Joey spat. "I'm all stiff."

"Then how about we exchange places, Wheeler-kun?" I said, making everyone look at me. "I'm not good at tennis, but I'm doing pretty well with martial arts."

Joey snorted, "If things worked in that way, yes. Besides I don't think a girl can beat me with martial arts."

I smirked while slowly getting into a karate position professionally, gaining everyone's surprised attention.

"Want to find out?" I asked sweetly.

Joey seemed to change his mind, "N-No thanks!" He walked up ahead when we saw Kokurano and his two servants walk up to us. "The boy with supernatural powers!" The blonde kneeled down in front of the black-clad boy. "What do you have to tell me?!"

Kokurano cleared his throat before replying. "I just had two visions. I came to tell you."

"Visions?" Anzu questioned.

Kokurano pointed at Joey, "_Kimi_! Be wary of light coming at you."

"Wh-What?!" Joey gasped and pointed at himself with a shocking expression. "_Ore_? _Uso_."

Then Kokurano pointed towards me, "Ueda-san. In places you don't know, there is a man watching over you."

I arched an eyebrow, "Really?"

"If you want details, come to me", Kokurano said.

I decided to "test" Kokurano so I let out a fake laugh, surprising everyone. "_Gomen_, but I AM aware of that."

"_Nani_?" I heard Yugi say.

"The spirit of my twin-brother is always watching over me", I said. "So I'm sorry to say, but your vision is wrong."

"How dare you!" the green haired servant growled. "Kokurano-sama's visions are NEVER wrong!"

"I'm not interested, thank you", I said calmly before walking past the group.

"My vision didn't show me the spirit of your departed brother, Ueda-san", Kokurano suddenly said, making me stop in my tracks and turn around in confusion. "This man…holds you close to his heart. But as I said; come to me for details."

That actually made me skeptical. Was it true? Impossible. Why would a man watch over me? I've never been courted before and never been asked out to a date.

"We shall see", I replied before walking away.

**XXXXX**

I wasn't the best tennis player among the girls, but I managed to score some points. Now I was washing my face by the bubblers, cooling down my sweaty face.

I couldn't really get rid of what Kokurano told me half an hour ago. Was there really a man, or a boy, who liked me? I shook my head rapidly. Sure, I had a small crush on Yugi, but that didn't mean he would like me in return.

"Is something wrong, Aurora?" Anzu asked as she stood next to me.

I shook my head, "No. Just…thinking."

"About what Kokurano told you?" Anzu replied.

"Yes…", I said.

Suddenly Miho walked up behind Anzu and blindfolded her with her washing cloth. It gave me a flashback of the Burger World incident a month ago.

A group of girls ran over to us, "_Chotto_, _chotto_! Did you hear about what happened in the gym?" We turned around to them in confusion. "A light from the ceiling fell. Wheeler-kun nearly got hurt!" I felt my heart skip a beat in panic.

"There's a big ruckus over another of Kokurano-sama's prophecies coming true!" another girl said.

"Really? Probably just a coincidence", Miho said. "_Nee_, Anzu, Aurora-chan?"

Anzu nodded in agreement, "I'm sure you're right, Miho."

I remained quiet when Dotedotengu floated over to me and landed on my shoulder. He was pretty out of breath and panted before speaking into my ear.

"Aurora-sama, I saw the whole thing. It was Kokurano-san who snapped the light and made it fall."

The anger began boiling even hotter than before. Kokurano was going so far he almost injured someone? And a friend of mine to add?! Not to talk about the fire that made him famous. He needed to get his own lesson, just like with Warashibe.

**XXXXX**

So after school, I decided to go and confront Kokurano and maybe get out some important information that could be useful for blackmailing.

"Aura-chan."

I turned around and saw Yugi stand a few meters from me. "Mutou-kun?"

"Why do you suddenly want to go see Kokurano-kun?" Yugi asked with a worried expression.

"To get some answers", I replied.

Yugi looked down with a sad expression, "Could it be…You think there is a man that is watching over you?"

I shook my head, "It's not about it. I just need to have a chat with Kokurano-kun." I turned around and walked ahead. "Besides, who would want to watch over a girl like me?"

Dotedotengu sat on my shoulder and looked behind him. "Mutou-san is looking very depressed. I think it was harsh of you to say the last part."

"But it's true", I whispered sadly.

I entered Kokurano's classroom, not knowing Yugi had followed me all the way.

"Aurora Ueda Pax-san. Welcome", Kokurano greeted me. "I knew you would come." He pulled out another piece of paper which read "Aurora Ueda Pax will come after school". "Well? You have no more reason to doubt my power, right?"

I decided to play along in this game. "Kokurano-kun. Can you tell me more about the vision you saw of me?" I asked as I sat down in front of him.

"Very well. Let me see your hand", Kokurano said with a pleased look.

"I'm sorry, but I recall you said yourself you're not doing any palm reading", I pointed out.

I thought I had Kokurano there, but he just cleared his throat before speaking. "It is a new method that makes me see the visions more clearly. There is no need to be afraid or skeptical."

I looked at him suspiciously before complying. I slowly lowered my hand to Kokurano who grabbed it gently. "What a soft hand", he commented before starting to rub my hand.

The way he rubbed my hand…disturbed me very much. Before I knew it I saw flashbacks of an incident that happened to me one year after I had begun my career as a singer. An incident I wanted to forget. The way Kokurano touched my skin reminded me of those men's touching…

"I see it! I see it!" Kokurano yelled. "It's a vision of you! The man watching over you from the shadows will soon show himself before you!"

"Are you…certain?" I asked, noticing Kokurano still held my hand.

"Today at 6. Wait in the science lab. There you will probably put yourself in his hands", Kokurano told me with a hungry look.

I felt sick of seeing Kokurano's expression and was about to pull my hand out of his grip when Yugi ran up and slapped away Kokurano's hand and grabbed mine. "This… This is a fraud!"

I blinked at Yugi in confusion. Why was he acting so mad because of a false prediction?

"What?!" Kokurano's servants gasped in shock.

Kokurano stood up from his seat, "What an interesting thing to say. So my super power is a fraud?!"

"Because… Because I've seen tricks like this before", Yugi glared. "For example, the time when Aura-chan went to you. You could have written a bunch of them, and picked the one for when she really arrived. It'll make it look like you predicted it!"

This was a new side I've never seen of Yugi. He was usually calm and nice, now he acted so angry and a bit aggressively. I guess he had his hidden sides just like everyone.

"He's becoming a man, protecting you, Aurora-sama", Dotedotengu whispered.

Kokurano pulled in his mantle, "I see. It's true there are tricks like that. But what about the other predictions?"

Yugi held back his anger, "Oh… I don't know… But a prediction that there is someone watching over her is a lie!"

I felt something snap in my heart before I realized; Yugi wouldn't like me in the way I liked him.

Suddenly Kokurano started acting strange as if he was in deep panic and concentration at the same time.

"Kokurano-sama!" the green haired girl shouted before glaring at us. "Are you saying you don't believe in Kokurano-sama's power?!"

"I see it! I see it! It's your future!" Kokurano yelled before pointing at Yugi. "Countless words will fall from heaven! A great misfortune will probably befall you!" He panted aggressively before calming down. "You should be careful."

**XXXXX**

Yugi, Dotedotengu and I left the classroom and walked down the corridors. I noticed the sun was on its way down, so it could be soon 6 pm. Yugi looked depressed by Kokurano's warning and just kept looking down at the floor.

"Mutou-kun, don't let Kokurano-kun's prediction beat you up like this", I told him. "We both know he's a fake."

Yugi stopped walking which made me stop as well. "But… Aura-chan, you're going, aren't you? To the science lab?" he asked without turning around.

I looked out through the window to see the orange/pink sky outside. "I will. But NOT because of the prediction. I told you before; I'm looking for answers. And I think I might find it in the lab." I took a few steps to the way where the science lab was. "Just don't worry too much, Mutou-kun. Everything will be fine. _Mataashita_."

I ran off in the empty corridor with Dotedotengu floating next to me leaving Yugi behind. My heart still hurt a bit of what Yugi said back in Kokurano's classroom. I shook my head, pushing aside the stinging feeling and reached the science lab. I looked around and saw no one around before turning to Dotedotengu.

"Dotedotengu, you stay here and make sure to report me if Kokurano shows up. And if he has any sort of weapon, tell me quickly", I told him.

"Got it, Aurora-sama!" Dotedotengu saluted.

I stepped inside the science lab, but let the door stay a bit open so Dotedotengu could float in. I walked up to the windows and watched the beautiful scenery of the sundown.

"_You know this is a huge risk, Aurora_", Amaura warned me.

"_I know, but I want to end this sickness and have some revenge after Kokurano almost hurt Joey and the student with the fire_", I replied.

I waited a few minutes before Dotedotengu floated up to me. "Aurora-sama! Kokurano-san has a bottle of chloroform!"

"That's all I need to know", I told him.

Just then the door opened to reveal the boy with so-called supernatural powers. He walked up slowly before looking at me. "Looks like my prophecy was correct?"

"Hmm…", I pretended to think. "Well, it seems that way." I turned around. "But I hardly believe-"

I felt arms pull me down and then a cloth covered my mouth and nose. I pretended to faint by the chloroform while resisting to breath. I fell limp into Kokurano's arms and felt him remove the cloth.

"See! Your destiny is to put your body in my hands!" Kokurano laughed, settling me down gently on the floor. "As long as I have super powers, everything will go as I desire! I'll be eternally popular!"

"_Aurora_", Amaura said.

"_Go_", I gave her the signal.

**Amaura's POV**

While Kokurano-san was laughing, I took control over Aurora's body and stood up quickly, head-butting Kokurano's chin at the same time. He howled in pain before I took a few steps back, smirking at the boy.

Kokurano gasped when he saw me, or should I say Aurora, awaken. Maybe he didn't predict this?

"No… You're supposed to be unconscious!" he yelled.

"Your so-called super powers didn't seem to predict this, right?" I said.

Dotedotengu floated up to me with the chloroform bottle and I grabbed it gently.

"T-The bottle…!" Kokurano panicked.

"Maybe it's time to predict your own future, Kokurano-san", I said, holding up the bottle and waved it around.

Kokurano cold sweated, "Now, now, Ueda-san, don't do this."

"Too bad, because the last words you'll hear are… Good night."

With that said, I threw the bottle down at his feet shielding my face as the glass bottle smashed and a cloud of gas encased Kokurano. Within seconds, he was sleeping on the floor snoozing soundly.

Dotedotengu already opened some windows to air out the room of the gas, but I helped him out with the last ones. Then I bent down to Kokurano and ripped off his mantle and inspected it. Turned out Yugi and Aurora were right; there were tons of piece of papers with predictions.

"My my. Many predictions under his mantle", a familiar voice spoke up.

I looked up to see Yami stand by the doorway with an amused look. "Just like what our reincarnations suspected."

Yami chuckled as he walked over to me and helped me stand up. "Looks like you didn't become a damsel in distress this time."

I smiled, "No, because Aurora and I had a plan, thanks to Dotedotengu who reported what kind of item Kokurano-san had." I dropped the mantle with the inside out so everyone would see all the predictions in the next morning. That would show them what kind of faker Kokurano was.

The Duel Monster spirit floated up to us, "Ah. So you two are the spirits that lives in the Millennium Items?"

"_Hai_", I nodded.

Dotedotengu smiled warmly, "I just want to tell you two; keep looking after Aurora-sama and Mutou-san for me and Aurora-sama's other Duel Monsters."

"We will", Yami nodded.

I glanced down and saw a bruise on Yami's hand. I grabbed it gently and brought it up a little. "What happened?"

"Kokurano's "predicate" turned out to be true when he pushed bookshelves in the library", Yami replied. "It's nothing serious."

"It still needs to get treated", I said before pulling Yami along with me. "Come."

Yami let me pull him to the infirmary and wrapped his hurt hand with gauze. When it was done, I placed a gentle kiss on the wrapped hand. I felt my cheeks turn red as I looked at Yami who gave me a warm smile.

"A healing kiss for you", I said a bit shyly.

Yami chuckled, "I'll be fine. And so will Aibou be."

**XXXXX – Aurora's POV**

The news about Kokurano's fake supernatural powers caused a huge uproar at school. The girls were so disappointed they left him all alone, and Kokurano was put in trial for almost killing the class A student's family in that fire a few days ago.

"_Kuso_! I believed in him so much too!" Joey cursed. "All of it was fake."

"I told you it's better to not know the future", Anzu said.

"That's right", I nodded with a big smile. "What fun would it be if we knew our own future? Let it become a surprise for all of us and look forward to it."

"Exactly!" Anzu nodded with a smile as well.

"Miho knows it though", Miho said.

"Never mind you", Anzu told the bluette.

"But he's the one who got the most damage this time", Joey nodded towards Tristan who walked ahead with a depressed aura.

Miho ran up to him with a bright smile, "_Ohayoo_, Taylor-kun! No need to be so down. You have to get your own future."

Tristan's depressing aura disappeared and got replaced with a shiny one. "Miho-chan..."

"Let's do our best together!" Miho encouraged him. The duo high-fived with their fists high up in the air.

"Does he know what future Miho is thinking of?" Joey questioned.

"Probably not, being as dense as he is", Anzu shrugged.

"But Anzu, Miho-chan and Aura-chan are right. Who knows what the future holds", Yugi commented.

I nodded before looking down at Yugi's wrapped hand. "How is your hand anyway?"

Yugi held up his injured hand in front of his face, "It's better, but I can't remember where or how I got hurt in the first place."

I pretended to not knowing what happened, "There are so many mysteries in life. It's like a puzzle you have during your whole lifespan; slowly solving it every time you find a piece."

Yugi looked at me with confused eyes, making me giggle since his expression was so cute. I ruffled his hair a little, "You'll find out soon what that means."

Yugi blushed and rubbed behind his head modestly, "H-_Hai_…"

"Hurry, you two! If you don't hurry you'll be late!" Miho shouted to us.

I looked up at them before glancing down at Yugi. "You heard her. _Ikou_!" I grabbed his hand gently and pulled him along, running together to the others.

I could accept that Yugi didn't like me in the way I liked him, so I've decided to put my needs of love aside and make sure my friends could become happy. I knew it was very selfless of me, but when my friends could find their own happiness I would be happy for them.


	11. An Explosion Game, the Worst Anniversary

**I know some of you want Yugi and Aurora to be together by now, but I want to wait with it a little bit more. I want their relationship to be built slow and steady.**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention this; I've drawn Aurora in her outfit for this chapter. Link on my Profile as usual.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 11: An Explosion Game; the Worst Anniversary**

Every student in Domino High School had now changed into the summer school uniform in the beginning of June. I was wearing a white top with short sleeves, a new skirt that was just as short as the autumn skirt so I still kept wearing black short shorts beneath, and short white socks.

It would soon be summer vacation, but the school still had a few days when the students had to come and study for a few hours. Then we would have tons of homework to do during the summer, so it was just digging in and make it.

I didn't summon a Duel Monster this time because I was very distracted about tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the anniversary of Makoto's death. My mother, cousin, Grandma and I would visit the grave in the Domino City's graveyard. Makoto had his real grave back in Canada, but Mom and Dad had arranged it so a part of Makoto's ashes was buried in Japan too.

"Did you see the newspaper this morning?" Yugi asked us all.

"What is it, Yugi?" Anzu questioned.

"Could it be those serial bombing incidents?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah! That's right!" Yugi nodded before looking back at the newspaper he had brought with him to school. "This is the third time. This time he gave a quiz to guess where the bomb was."

"Quiz? What kind?" Anzu asked.

"They didn't write about the details…", Yugi mumbled. "What a hurtful crime!"

"You really like stuff like this, don't you?" Joey mumbled before walking away.

I dug my hand in my school bag and picked up my datebook. I flipped it open to see the photo I always carried with me wherever I went. The photo showed me and Makoto who hugged me after I've made it through the semi-finals in the talent show I attended and won back in Canada. This was sadly the last photo together with Makoto. He protected me when that truck was about to hit me… He knew it could have killed me, yet he had pushed me away from the road…

"Aura-chan?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and flipped close my datebook. I turned to right and saw Yugi stand next to me with a worried expression. "_Nani_, Mutou-kun?"

"You looked very sad for a moment. Is everything okay?" Yugi asked.

I gave him a small sad smile, "Not really. Tomorrow is the anniversary of Makoto's death, so my family and I will visit his grave here in Domino City."

Yugi blinked in confusion, "But…isn't his grave back in Canada?"

"His REAL grave, yes, but we buried some of his ashes here in Domino City", I explained.

Yugi looked a bit sad, "I wish I could go with you, but Anzu and I will go to Domino Amusement Park."

Was it a date I heard? If that's so… Why did I feel jealous?

Miho suddenly ran up to me and grabbed my arm, "_Ikou_, Aurora-chan!"

"What's the matter, Miho-chan?" I asked.

"Just come with me!" Miho smiled before pulling me off from my seat.

"C-_Chotto_, Miho-chan!" I stuttered.

Miho dragged me out of the classroom where Joey and Tristan stood and closed the door behind us. "Those two are going to an amusement park", Miho told the boys.

"A date?!" Joey exclaimed.

"Probably a date?" Tristan said.

"Anzu and Yugi-kun", Miho giggled.

I sighed, "So what if it's a date? It doesn't concern us."

"They say they're childhood friends, but could it be… They are secretly going out?!" Joey concluded.

That stabbed my heart, but I controlled my feelings quickly and pulled out the "mental" knife from my heart. No more feelings for a boy who could have a girlfriend. I knew how it usually ended for me if I fell in love with a boy.

"I also want to go to Domino Amusement Park's pool", Miho chirped.

"Let's go tomorrow. We should definitely go, Miho-chan!" Tristan suggested happily.

"_Yoshi_! Let's go and expose the truth!" Joey demanded.

"You shouldn't", I told them strictly, making the trio look at me. "It's considering rude to spy on a couple during a date. Besides, if Anzu-chan finds out you're stalking them…" An image of a 100% furious Anzu appeared in my mind. "…she would give you the biggest lecture ever."

"So, we just disguise ourselves!" Joey persisted.

"No!" I shouted. "Just leave them be! Besides, even if I don't want to go on this spying mission, I can't."

"Why not?" Joey asked.

I looked down on my shoes, "Because…my family and I will visit Makoto's grave tomorrow."

"Makoto?" Tristan questioned.

I sighed deeply, "My twin brother. He died when he pushed me off the road and a truck hit him instead of me. It was the day after the semi-finals of the talent show I attended."

Joey, Tristan and Miho were all quiet. The bluette's eyes got glassy before she cried out and hugged me. "Miho is so sorry, Aurora-chan!"

I smiled at the crying girl before hugging her back. "I'm fine, Miho-chan. Don't cry."

"I'm…sorry too", Joey rubbed his head modestly.

"And so am I", Tristan nodded.

I groaned lightly, "Guys, I'm fine. Makoto pushed me because he knew the talent show was important to me. So don't cry in vain for me, please."

Miho sobbed before she wiped away the tears from her eyes. "H-_Hai_… _Gomen_, Aurora-chan."

I smiled warmly at her before letting her go and we walked back to the classroom.

**XXXXX**

I woke up pretty early to make some lunch for today's picnic. That's right; my family was going to have a small picnic next to Makoto's grave and "share" some of our food with him.

I was in the kitchen making paella, Makoto's favorite dish. While I made the food, Yamato helped me finish the last touches. Mom probably sat in front of the small shrine and prayed for Makoto as she always did every year on Makoto's death day. Grandma was at the dojo to fix some things before we could leave for the small trip.

We put the picnic bag in Yamato's car along with a blanket and the drove off. I was wearing a black tight dress that reached to my mid-thighs and had short, but sharp sleeves with yellow endings, a pair of black sandals and a golden bracelet on my right wrist. I also wore a brow belt around my hips with a deck folder which I had my Duel Monster deck in if something would happen. And this time my hair was down. I didn't really like to expose myself with my long hair, but today was an exception.

When we made it to the graveyard I noticed Domino Amusement Park laid only a few streets away. I was wondering how the date was going between Yugi and Anzu, and if the others stalked them.

"Aurora!" Yamato called.

I snapped out and rushed after my family. "Coming!"

It took a while before we found Makoto's grave, but when we did we spread out the blanket and put out the food and drinks. I picked up a small lunch box with the paella and walked up to the grave.

"Hi, Makoto. It's been four years since you passed away", I said while holding up the lunch box with a smile. "I've made your favorite; paella with extra seafood." I placed the lunch box in front of Makoto's grave and sat down on my knees. "You know… I still blame myself for your death, brother…" I looked up at the grave with tears in my eyes. "If I have looked around, this would have never happen… You would still be living and going on Domino High School with me. And I'm sure you would love my new friends I've made…" Now I let the tears run down my cheeks as I clasped my hands together. "I'm so sorry, Makoto…"

I felt arms embrace me from behind and could smell the refreshing citrus scent of Mom's perfume. I leant back and hugged her, putting my head on her chest crying out. Mom rubbed my back in comfort as she hushed me.

"Don't blame yourself anymore, Aurora", Mom told me. "Makoto knew the talent show was important for you. Don't let Makoto's death be in vain."

I looked up at Mom and sniffed back the snot. "H-_Hai_…"

Grandma clapped her hands, "Now, everyone. Let's sit down and enjoy the day with Makoto."

"Granny's right", Yamato nodded. "It's a beautiful weather today. Don't make Makoto sad and bring out the dark clouds."

I chuckled, "He would never do such thing."

"Come on, time to eat", Mom announced.

We sat down on the blanket and began eating and drinking, having a happy time and tell Makoto how things had been this year.

**XXXXX**

The time was over 11 AM when we decided to go to Domino Amusement Park and spend some time there and then return to the grave. Mom and I paid together for the tickets and walked around in the amusement park.

I looked around to see if my friends were there, but I couldn't find them. Just then I realized I haven't heard Amaura speak to me the whole day. I looked at a bulletin board to see where the Ferris wheel was. I wanted to ride that one alone.

"Mom, I'm going to the Ferris wheel", I told her.

Mom nodded, "Okay. We'll meet up by the restaurant around lunch-time."

"_Hai_!" I replied before running off.

I found the Ferris wheel and paid for one trip and stepped into the gondola number 3. I sat down and looked out through the window, watching the landscape as the gondola went up slowly.

"Amaura", I said loudly.

"_Yes, Aurora?_" the transparent spirit appeared across from me, sitting on the seat in front of me.

"Why haven't you spoken today? Is something on your mind?" I asked.

Amaura sighed, "_Yes… To tell the truth… I'm a bit jealous at Anzu-san._"

I arched an eyebrow, "Why would you-" Then it hit me. "You're scared that Anzu is actually going after Yami, not Yugi?"

Amaura nodded, "_Yes. Yami told me he had encountered Anzu a few times, and he could tell Anzu got interested at him. But he assured me he's not interested at her._"

I leant back, crossing my arms. "You should trust him. I don't think he's a man who plays with a girl's heart. Besides, you both told me you have some kind of connection to each other."

Amaura nodded, "_That's true, but…_"

I looked out of the window and saw the small figure of Yugi run past the Ferris wheel. Was he looking after Anzu?

"Why is he alone?" I questioned.

"_Anzu probably tries to make Yami appear by making Yugi-san worried_", Amaura said with a slightly harsh voice. "_Like that would work._"

Suddenly there was a loud sound of explosion and the whole Ferris wheel shook before stopped moving. I stood up from my seat and looked out through the window. There was smoke coming from the control box!

"_Uso_!" I gasped.

The alarm went off through the whole amusement park and people were running in panic. Yugi looked up and we made eye-contact. He gasped when he recognized me and tried to run up to the Ferris wheel, but couldn't make it because of the crowd of running people blocked him.

"May I have your attention. There is a bomb in the amusement park", a woman's voice spoke through the megaphones.

"Bomb?!" I exclaimed.

"_It must be the same criminal with the serial bombing!_" Amaura said.

"B-But in an amusement park?!" I panicked.

I spotted Yugi who ran back to the Ferris wheel and looked up with a very worried expression. I could see the transparent spirit of Yami stand next to him and looked at Amaura with a worried, but determined expression; as if he was planning to save us.

"We have to get out of here!" I said.

"_Yes, but there are other people in the gondolas!_" Amaura reminded me.

I tried to remember in which carts were other passengers. I remembered there was a woman and a boy in one gondola and someone had entered a gondola just before the control box had blown up.

The same inspector from the Burger World incident ran up to Yugi and tried to convince him to evacuate, but Yugi was stubborn and refused to leave.

I tried to figure out a plan to leave the gondola, but at the same time helping the others. I couldn't summon a Duel Monsters in solid forms, and the transparent spirits couldn't help.

"_Aurora, the Duel Monsters becomes solid whenever I take over. Let me handle this_", Amaura told me.

"But if we summon a Duel Monster that is very big, it will cause a huge panic", I retorted.

Two policemen walked up to Yugi and the inspector with colorful balloons. The inspector seemed to talk with someone on the cell phone, probably the culprit, before taking a white balloon and let it go. The balloon floated up to my gondola before it went higher up. But then one of the gondolas exploded, making the whole Ferris wheel shake again. I looked out and saw it was gondola number 1 that had blown up.

The inspector seemed really unsure before Yami took over Yugi's body and grabbed the cell phone out of the inspector's hand.

I didn't want to sit around and watch if one of the passengers got hurt. I inhaled deeply before glaring at the window.

"_Aurora, you're not thinking-_", Amaura began.

I clenched my hand into a fist, "I have to." I held back my fist, preparing myself to hit the glass. "I can't let the others fall victim for a criminal who thinks life is a game!"

I shot my fist forward and hit the glass, shattering the whole window. The glass flew around me, but I had closed my eyes in time. My hand got cut by the glass and bled badly, but it was worth it.

I shot a glance at Yami, telling him to keep playing the game and ignore me, which he noticed and nodded in reply. I reached out for the handle, but just then the Ferris wheel shook again, making me stumble forward as I turned the lock and the door opened harshly. I held onto the door, feeling some of the remaining glass dig into my body as I hung on the window. I grimaced in pain, but tried to not move.

"AURORA!" I heard Mom yell.

I looked towards the crowd that gathered around the off-limits tape and saw Yamato hold back Mom who was crying. Seeing my mother cry bitter tears made me realize something; Dad and Makoto had left the family, so I was the only one who kept Mom living. I was not going to give up yet!

"_Aurora!_" Amaura yelled.

"I'm fine…", I grimaced. "Which gondola exploded now?"

"_The gondola number 10_", Amaura replied. "_And Yami released a yellow balloon this time._"

I lifted my arms slowly and grabbed onto the frame of the shattered window, putting my feet on the door before backflipping. I heard gasps below, but ignored it as I landed on top of the gondola. Amaura's transparent spirit appeared next to me as I kneeled down, gripping my abdomen. I felt the stinging pain from the wounds and took a closer look. My dress was a bit torn and stained by the blood from the open wounds.

"This quiz must have a certain pattern or something", I mumbled.

"_There must be a clue somewhere in the amusement park…_", Amaura mumbled.

"A clue in the amusement park…", I spoke to myself before I got an idea. "That's it!" I reached my hand to my Duel Monsters deck and held it up in my hand. I flipped through the deck before I found a perfect Duel Monster.

I was about to summon Dark Magician Girl when the gondola above us blew up. I held onto the gondola, almost sliding off as I dropped the Dark Magician Girl card. I held onto the gondola and struggled to get up, but my abdomen and hand hurt pretty much now.

Amaura stood there in front of me, not knowing what to do since she couldn't grab or hold me. "_I'm sorry, Aurora…_", she apologized with a guilty expression.

"Don't…be…", I groaned, forcing myself up.

But I realized I was slowly losing the grip of the gondola and my bleeding hand was getting numb by blood loss.

"_Yami is running off somewhere!_" Amaura told me.

I looked down, seeing Yami run off with the inspector and a staff member of the amusement park. I was still struggling to get up, but every time I tried to hoist myself up, I slid downwards. I felt the sweat run down my face as I only held on with my fingers now.

"I…can't hold on…", I groaned as my fingers slowly lost their grip.

"_Aurora!_" Amaura yelled.

I gave the spirit of the Millennium Earring a sad smile, "I'm glad I've got to know you, Amaura…"

Once I said that, my fingers slipped and I was falling towards my doom. I heard shouts and screams around me, but I couldn't really hear who was yelling. Just as I was about to close my eyes and accept the death, the Millennium Earring shone brightly before a giant bird in deep blue and light green colors appeared above me and cried out loudly. It caught me with its claws before I lost consciousness.

**Normal POV**

Akari, Aurora's mother, tried to get out of the grip of Yamato when she saw her daughter struggle by the Ferris wheel. She couldn't lose the only light that kept her living. But her worst nightmare came true when Aurora lost her grip on the gondola and was falling to her doom.

"AURORA!" Akari screamed.

"AURORA!" Yamato and Karin, Aurora's grandmother, yelled.

"Someone is falling!" someone yelled behind them.

Before anyone could react, a bright light surrounded them as northern lights appeared in the sky, surprising everyone.

"What is that?" a girl in the crowd asked.

"Northern lights?" a boy replied.

"But it's daytime! And we're too southwards to see northern lights in Japan in the first place!" a man retorted.

Akari followed her daughter with her eyes and saw Aurora was slowly falling to the ground, as if something held her back and made the landing soft. Aurora's body lied down on the ground softly before the mystical northern lights disappeared. At the same time, the man in the thirteenth gondola crashed through the glass and fell down into a food stand next to the Ferris wheel.

The inspector and the policemen rushed over to the crime scene and arrested the culprit as the staff member took care of the fainted teenager. Akari snatched herself out of Yamato's arms before rushing over to the Ferris wheel to see her daughter. "Aurora!"

The mother kneeled down next to Aurora and felt for a pulse on her daughter's throat. She sighed in relief when she realized Aurora had just fainted, but her attention went to the bleeding hand. Akari looked through her purse and found some gauze and wrapped Aurora's hand to stop the bleeding.

Yami had retired to the Millennium Puzzle and let Yugi take over. The boy dashed over to the women and panted heavily as soon as he reached them. Akari looked up and gasped when she recognized the boy. *_It's him… I'm sure of it!_*

"I-Is Aura-chan okay?" Yugi panted.

Akari nodded, "Yes… You must be one of her friends, correct?"

Yugi blushed in modesty, "H-_Hai_…"

As Yamato had come over and gently picked up Aurora, Akari spotted two cards on the concrete. She picked them up and looked at them. One of the cards was the Dark Magician Girl, one of Aurora's favorite Duel Monsters cards, but the other one was completely unknown. It looked like a giant bird in deep blue and light green colors that was flying in the night sky that was decorated by northern lights.

Akari read the name of the card, "Aurora Wing…"

**XXXXX – Aurora's POV**

I felt my head throb in pain before I opened my eyes. I met the sight of a ceiling as I blinked and sat up. I looked around to see I was in my room. I looked down at myself and saw I was in pyjamas and my hurt hand wrapped in gauze. When was I brought back home? What time was it?

"_It's early evening_", a familiar voice spoke up.

I looked at the edge of the bed and saw Amaura sit there. "Amaura… What happened?"

Amaura smiled, "_You got saved from crashing. By a Duel Monster I wasn't aware of that had been resting within the Millennium Earring with me._"

"Duel Monster…", I mumbled before remembering the bird I saw before I fainted. "So I wasn't imagining things!"

The door slammed open, making me jump in surprise, before I got crushed in a bear hug by Mom. "Aurora! Thank God you're okay!"

I struggled a bit in the embrace, "Mom, calm down! I'm fine now!"

Mom let me go and sat down at the edge of the bed. "You were unconscious for almost six hours. We started to get worried, but then I heard you talk to someone so I rushed quickly to see if you were awake."

I cold sweated when Mom said that. "Oh… I was…just talking a bit in confusion about how I ended up in my room."

"We brought back home straight after we could leave the amusement park", Mom explained. "Your friends followed us and stayed a bit before they all left. The little boy, Yugi-kun, was very worried about you."

I blushed when I heard Yugi's name. Was HE worried or was it Yami? I couldn't tell if Yugi was affected by Yami's feelings and made him act as if he liked me.

Mom held up two Duel Monsters card, "I found these two next to you back at the Ferris wheel." I grabbed the cards and took a closer look. "I recognized your Dark Magician Girl, but not the other one."

"Aurora Wing...", I mumbled. This was the bird that had saved me.

"_It's the one_", Amaura whispered.

Mom cupped my cheek with her hand, "I'm glad I didn't lose you. If I did..." Mom looked down with a sad expression. "...I don't know what I should do..."

I put down the Duel Monsters cards and hugged Mom. "I'm here, Mom. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay."

Mom chuckled before hugging me again. "I know. You'll stay here with me until you get married."

I jerked a bit, "No... Don't talk about it... Not yet..."

Mom let go of me and sighed. "_Gomen_... I forgot you're still traumatized from THAT incident..."

I gripped the covers and nodded sadly. "_Hai_..."

I could feel Amaura's worried glance, but I ignored it. I might fall in love with boys, but there was still a wall I needed to push myself through before I could even have a relationship.


End file.
